Rhymes with Cupid
by KellyKarina
Summary: Adaptação: Eu estava errada sobre ele. Ele não era um jogador. Era doce, carinhoso e verdadeiro. Tão diferente de Mike que os dois mal pertenciam à mesma categoria da humanidade. Mas, não importa...
1. Chapter 1

Eu estava errada sobre ele. Ele não era um jogador. Era doce, carinhoso e verdadeiro. Tão diferente de Mike que os dois mal pertenciam à mesma categoria da humanidade. Mas, não importa. Edward poderia ser um santo que isso não tinha nada a ver comigo. Eu já disse a ele que não aconteceria nada. Além disso, ele já me deixou claro que sua paixão por mim era história.

O que só me trouxe de volta à minha pergunta inicial: Por que ele estava sendo tão bom para mim? Eu precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo e não podia esperar até o Dia dos Namorados para fazê-lo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey gente! Essa é minha primeira fic. Espero que apreciem e deixem reviews **_

Capítulo 1

De acordo com O Guia de Bolso de Bitty (a edição de Segredos do Coração), o Cupido é o deus do amor erótico. Ele é o filho de Afrodite, a deusa do amor e da beleza, com Ares, o deus da guerra. Ele é lindo e travesso como um anjo.

Mas no Shopping SouthSide, em Middleford, Maine, o Cupido era muito, muito distante de ser o deus loiro que o guia de bolso (corredor quatro, em frente aos palhaços de cerâmica) descrevia. Ele ficava em cima do balcão da Presentes e Papelaria Goodman* perto da caixa registradora - era um boneco gorducho alimentado a pilha, usava fraldas e tinha corações brilhantes nela. Quando você apertava um botão em seu umbigo, ele piscava um olho mecânico assustador para você e começava a cantar uma música que saía pelo alto-falante em sua bunda - uma música clássica dos anos 60 dos Motown, "Do you love me (Now that I can dance)".

E o boneco dançava, de certa forma. É preciso reconhecer seu esforço.

O cupido balançava seus quadris indecentemente, suas articulações de plástico faziam um leve ruído, como se ele estivesse usando seu arco e flecha de pelúcia que estava em uma de suas mãos. Ele concluía o número com outra piscadinha medonha.

Se Ares e Afrodite pudessem ver no que seu filho se transformou, provavelmente jogariam um raio ou dois em nossas direções, discordando das pessoas no Shopping que pensavam que bonecos mecânicos assustadores eram fofos. Várias dezenas de pessoas já compraram cartões de felicitações o suficiente para ganharem seu próprio cupido estúpido na loja em que eu trabalho depois da escola. Nós já havíamos refeito o pedido com o fornecedor pela terceira vez.

**N/A:** ***Goodman's Gifts & Stationery**

— Ah. Meu. Deus. — uma mulher se aproximou do balcão, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo, que estava severamente preso por um Headband, e a estampa dele era metade zebra, metade leopardo, então me perguntei: como poderia se chamar um animal assim? Um zeopardo? — Bem, não é a coisa mais fofa que você já viu? Não dá vontade de beliscá-lo?

Eu lhe dei o meu melhor sorriso neutro. Beliscar um cupido não estava exatamente na minha lista de coisas a fazer. Agora lançá-lo longe, essa tarefa eu poderia incluir. Lá para o outro lado da loja, em um buraco negro, talvez. Ou em uma das caixas de lixo que o pessoal da limpeza tirava da sala quando estávamos fechando.

Ela pegou o boneco e abraçou-o contra o peito antes de olhar suas especificações. — Ele usa duas pilhas AA? — ela perguntou.

— Quatro Ds. — respondi. Além de ser chato, o boneco ainda trazia o custo de cerca de vinte dólares em bateria somente para funcionar. Dinheiro que poderia ser muito melhor aproveitado ao colocar gás no seu carro, ou em mantimentos em sua mesa, ou mesmo comprar novos acessórios com estampas de animal.

— Oh, olha só. — ela mostrou a bunda do boneco para mim. — Você colocou o alto-falante no volume mais baixo, e nós que estamos aqui, mal escutamos essa musiquinha adorável. — Usando uma unha longa e cor de rosa, ela arrumou a situação, posicionou o cupido no balcão e então apertou sua barriga. Ele piscou e começou a cantar de novo, cinco vezes mais alto, — Agora sim, tenha um bom dia. — disse a mulher.

— Você também, — eu sorri tão sinceramente quanto podia. — Obrigado por fazer suas compras na Goodman. — Assim que ela virou as costas e seguiu para o Shopping iluminado, o sorriso desapareceu do meu rosto. Infelizmente, o cupido ainda continuava cantando. — Já chega. — Eu gritei para minha colega, Alice, alguns segundos mais tarde, quando ela saiu da sala dos fundos carregando uma caixa de papelão. — Nós definitivamente precisamos matar essa coisa. — Fui para a gaveta da tesoura.

— Você está falando sério, Bella? — ela gritou de volta, seus olhos se arregalaram — Vai esfaquear o cupido?

O boneco piscou novamente e finalmente se calou. Eu ri. — Na verdade, a tesoura é para a caixa. Mas agora que você mencionou...

— Bella. — Alice disse baixinho, piscando seus grandes olhos castanhos para mim — Nós provavelmente não devemos brincar de estragar as mercadorias. O Sr. Goodman ficaria muito chateado.

Eu deveria ter pensado melhor sobre brincar com uma coisa dessas com Alice. Ela é provavelmente a garota mais doce que eu já conheci. Tão doce que, às vezes, chega a ser nauseante, ao menos para alguém tão cínica quanto eu estava me sentindo ultimamente. Nos três meses que estávamos trabalhando juntas, já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes a flagrei com lágrimas nos olhos por causa de algum poema de amor clichê ou pelas mensagens dos cartões de casamento.

— Estou brincando, Alice. É claro. — Dei-lhe um olhar sério. — Nunca faria uma coisa dessas para o cupido aqui. — Bati na cabeça dele para mostrar que estava sendo sincera. — Ou a qualquer outra coisa na loja. — Fiz um gesto para que ela me passasse a caixa.

— Oh, é óbvio. — ela deslizou para baixo do balcão — Eu sabia que você estava brincando. Você tem um coração tão grande, Bella. Na verdade, é por causa disso que me sinto à vontade de te pedir um favor. — Ela se inclinou e pegou uma pasta em sua mochila, que estava escondida atrás da caixa. Peguei um vislumbre de um bebê panda de aparência triste na capa da pasta. Eu podia muito bem adivinhar o que estava por vir.

— Eu não sei se você sabe disso... Mas o panda gigante é uma das espécies mais ameaçadas do mundo. — Alice começou, sua voz quebrando um pouco em simpatia por todos os ursos ameaçados que habitavam as florestas da China. — Os cientistas acreditam que existem menos de 1500 deles vivendo selvagemente. — ela deve ter percebido que eu estava evitando olhá-la nos olhos, pois rapidamente acrescentou: — Só para você saber, não vou pedir-lhe dinheiro.

Dei um suspiro de alívio. Não que eu tivesse alguma coisa contra pandas (embora, agora que pensei sobre isso, se você for muito chique, pode combinar uma headband de panda com águia... brincadeirinha). A coisa era, desde que minha mãe tinha perdido seu trabalho seis meses atrás, parte do meu salário estava ajudando nas despesas da casa. Mesmo agora que ela tinha encontrado um novo emprego (estava começando nesta tarde), ainda assim não haveria dinheiro sobrando. Além disso, eu já tinha patrocinado Dina em uma maratona para ajudar a parar o abate dos ovinos um mês atrás. Desde então, tive que evitar pedir o cordeiro ao curry* especial da Casa da Índia, na praça de alimentação, e era o meu favorito.

**N/A: * Prato de comida tradicional da Índia.**

— Estou organizando uma festa panda. — ela explicou, — No Dia dos Namorados. Vamos todos nos vestir de preto e branco e, cada convidado vai fazer uma doação para o Resgate Panda. Tenho esperanças de conseguirmos levantar cerca de 500 dólares para co-patrocinar um resgate de panda por ano. Este é Oreo. — Ela tirou uma foto de sua pasta. Tentei evitar olhar para que não me deixasse levar pela fofura inevitável do panda, — Sei que você é boa em cozinhar, Bella. Minha família vive suspirando pelos cookies que você nos deu no Natal. Então, eu estava pensando, você faria lanches em preto-e-branco para a festa?

Eu hesitei. Afinal, fazer comida para uma festa panda significaria dar importância para o dia 14 de fevereiro. O que estragaria meus planos de comprar cinco caixas de chocolates em formato de coração, usando meu desconto de funcionária, e comê-los todos de uma vez só para afogar minhas mágoas.

— Não sei. — respondi, — Eu provavelmente vou estar ocupada essa noite.

— Com um garoto? — Alice perguntou ansiosamente.

— Não. Sabe, apenas com a minha mãe. Eu não quero que ela esteja sozinha no Dia dos Namorados. — Isso era verdade. Bem, em parte, pelo menos.

Toda a verdade era esta: no Dia dos Namorados do ano passado, eu havia sido traída pelas duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Então não era surpresa nenhuma que eu estivesse olhando para essa festa do amor com meu olhar geralmente reservado para obturações dentárias ou aulas de direção. Tudo o que eu queria fazer, era me esconder em casa e esperar que toda essa alegria do feriado acabasse. Sem mencionar o quanto eu esperava pelo momento em que os cupidos se silenciariam.

E trabalhar na Goodman não estava ajudando em nada. Toda vez que eu pegava um ursinho rosa de pelúcia brega ou arrumava um cartão em forma de coração numa prateleira, minha mente voltava para onde eu havia estado nesta mesma época no ano passado - feliz e muito apaixonada - e então comparava a como estava agora - sozinha e com o coração partido.

Veja, exatamente um ano atrás, eu tinha um namorado. Seu nome, ironicamente, era Mike Love*. Nós nos conhecemos na aula de química em setembro, no décimo ano, enquanto fazíamos laboratório. Tivemos que calcular os mols* de água que tiramos da experiência e os mols de sulfato de magnésio que deixamos na solução. Ele não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo.

**N/A: *O nome é irônico porque 'Mike Love', seu ex-namorado, a traiu, sendo que tem 'Amor' até no nome. *Mol: Unidade que determina a grandeza/quantidade de uma matéria.**

— Há toupeiras* naquele copo? — ele disse — Então, o que eles fizeram? Desenterraram as toupeiras de seus buracos e as desintegraram? Que nojo. — No começo, pensei que ele estava brincando, então eu ri, mas depois vi que ele estava falando realmente sério. — Não são toupeiras, são mols. Uma unidade de medida utilizada em química. — expliquei, olhando-o firme. — Ah, é? — Sim. — Ah. Quem diria? Você é inteligente, não é? E bonita também. Eu sempre me considerei mediana. Eu era magra e tinha uma aparência meio moleca, com cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos castanhos com pequenas manchas azuis deles. Usava óculos. Eu não era o tipo de menina com quem os garotos costumavam flertar, a menos que quisessem alguém para revisar suas redações ou ajudá-los em cálculo. Não tinha ideia de como responder ao comentário de Mike, mas ele não parecia se importar. Já tinha decidido que gostava de mim e estava determinado a continuar me perseguindo como um cachorrinho, até que comecei a gostar dele também.

— Você é louca, mas sabe disso, né? — Minha então melhor amiga Jéssica me disse quando recusei o terceiro convite de Mike Love para ver um filme no fim de semana. — Ele é lindo. E popular. Engraçado também. Além disso, tem seu próprio carro. Só estou dizendo...

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu teria falado para ela que se o achava tão ótimo assim, era ela quem deveria ter saído com ele desde o início. Teria nos evitado um monte de problemas e muita dor de cabeça. Mas, em vez disso, a versão curta do que aconteceu é que, eventualmente, Mike Love me venceu.

Comecei a notar o quanto ele era fofo com seu jeito brincalhão, e quanto seu sorriso era sexy ao invés de perceber o quanto seu QI era baixo. Eu saí com ele. E ele era lindo e popular, assim como Jéssica havia dito. Éramos um casal estranho, a menina cautelosa e inteligente com o menino bobão e popular. Mas nós funcionávamos. Ele me apresentou a filmes de Jackie Chan e me ensinou a cuspir sementes de melancia muito longe. Deu-me meu primeiro beijo de verdade, e então o meu segundo e terceiro. Até me deixou dirigir seu carro, uma vez (e acredite, foi uma ideia muito ruim). Nesse meio tempo, eu o ajudava nas aulas de química, mudando sua nota de um D para um sólido B-.

**N/A: Em inglês, o plural de 'mols' é 'moles', que lá pode significar também 'toupeiras', que são animais que vivem enterrados em tocas.**

Mas tudo acabou no Dia dos Namorados, quando entrei no meu quarto, esperando encontrar Jéssica lá. Mike e eu tínhamos um encontro (o novo filme de Jackie Chan seguido de um jantar no Flapjack's, seu restaurante de panquecas favorito) e Jéssica, que era boa nessas coisas, foi para minha casa logo após a escola para escolher uma roupa para mim enquanto eu fazia minha tarefa. De certo modo, ela não me desapontou nisso.

Quando cheguei em casa, Jéssica estava no meu quarto, como tinha prometido que estaria. E ela escolheu uma roupa e deixou-a em cima da cama, como tinha prometido que faria. O problema era que ela estava deitada em cima da minha roupa e, Mike Love - que obviamente havia chegado adiantado, - estava por cima dela. E então, o que aconteceu no resto do meu Dia dos Namorados, fica fácil de adivinhar.

Alice cuidadosamente afastou o isopor da embalagem na caixa, abriu e tirou uma moldura. — Ownn. Olha. — Ela me mostrou.

Era cor de rosa e tinha imagens de margaridas e girassóis por todos os lados. Na parte superior lia-se: '_Como um jardim bem cuidado_...' e embaixo estava: '... _Nosso amor se fortalece a cada dia_'. Eu tentei não me engasgar.

De repente, o olhar no rosto de Alice passou de animado para triste. Eu me preparei para o que viria. — Você sabe para o que ela teria sido perfeita? — ela perguntou, e em seguida respondeu sua própria pergunta. — Para uma foto minha com Alec.

Eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça que torci para que tenha saído agradável, mas a verdade era que eu estava olhando ansiosa para o relógio. Ainda restavam mais duas horas até que a loja fechasse. Eu não tinha certeza se aguentaria suportar toda aquela conversa sobre Alec.

— Nós pedimos para um morador de rua tirar essa foto da gente lá no jardim botânico verão passado. — Explicou Alice — Alec pensou que ele roubaria e fugiria com a nossa câmera, mas eu disse: 'Só porque ele não tem um lugar para viver, não significa que não é uma boa pessoa'. E eu estou tão feliz que pedimos. A foto é uma de minhas favoritas. Vou trazer amanhã para te mostrar.

— Ótimo. — falei — Isso seria ótimo. — Eu já havia visto fotos de Alec em pé na calçada. Fotos de Alec comendo hambúrgueres. Fotos de Alec tirando fotos de Alice. Era impressionante o tanto de fotos dele que Alice tinha, considerando que ficaram juntos por apenas três semanas antes que ele a largasse e partisse para a faculdade.

— Eu adoraria ver essa foto. Mas, Alice... — escolhi minhas próximas palavras com cuidado. — Você não acha que talvez esteja na hora de começar a ver outras pessoas? Ou pelo menos, pensar em outras pessoas? — Ela pegou a moldura e a abraçou contra o peito. — Afinal, Alec está namorando com outra garota.

A simples menção dessa outra garota fez os olhos de Alice ficarem vidrados de lágrimas e eu me senti horrível por levá-las ali. Se alguém sabia o que era ter seu coração partido por um cara, esse alguém era eu.

— Eles não estão realmente namorando. — Alice me corrigiu. — Estão apenas saindo. Casualmente.

— Certo. — falei — Isso foi o que eu quis dizer. Mas sabe, Alice... — eu continuei, — Não há nenhuma razão para que você não possa sair casualmente com alguém também. — Tirei uma pilha de porta-retratos para fora da caixa, contei e os verifiquei no comprovante de entrega. — Apenas leve isso em consideração. Nunca se sabe quem pode aparecer.

Consegui dizer as palavras com autoridade, mas mesmo enquanto dava o conselho, eu sabia que estava sendo hipócrita. Naquele mesmo dia, no café da manhã, minha mãe havia sugerido que eu me apresentasse para o vizinho. Minha reação foi menos que positiva.

— Ele está lá fora agora, limpando a entrada de carros com uma pá para o avô. — ela disse — Eu mesmo o vi colocando sal nos montes de gelo. Ele parece ser um menino muito responsável. Não estou dizendo para namorá-lo. — Mamãe acrescentou rapidamente quando lhe dei um olhar cansado. Ela sabia muito bem como eu tinha ficado devastada por todo o desastre Mike Love/Jéssica. Quase não saí de casa por semanas, e fiquei muito animada quando tivemos que nos mudar para uma escola do outro lado da cidade e deixar para trás todos os meus colegas. Qualquer coisa para ficar longe de ter que olhar para a minha ex melhor amiga e ex namorado de mãos dadas pelos corredores, arregalando os olhos durante a aula de geografia, trocando beijos na lanchonete enquanto eu sentava com as garotas da aula de matemática avançada que mal conhecia, fingindo estar absorvida em algum assunto sobre algoritmos.

— Pelo menos vá dizer 'Olá' para ele quando estiver saindo. Nunca se sabe. — Minha mãe acrescentou com um olhar encorajador. Só que eu _sabia_. Não me importava com a quantidade de sal que ele havia colocado. Eu não estava interessada em conhecê-lo, ou qualquer outro cara. Era minha mãe falando sobre isso em casa e Alice falando sobre isso no trabalho. Na escola, eu ficava com Alice e as amigas dela na hora do almoço, no tempo restante eu procurava me manter sozinha e estudando muito. Gostava dessa forma. Além disso, se eu quisesse ir para a faculdade, precisava ganhar uma bolsa de estudos integral. Eu tinha metas importantes para me concentrar e não ia deixar outro coração partido me atrasar agora. Haveria tempo de sobra para namorar quando eu fosse mais velha de qualquer maneira. Por que perder tempo com garotos de ensino médio?

Mas com Alice era uma história diferente. Ela estava sofrendo por Alec como se nunca fosse conhecer mais nenhum homem que a interessaria. Era triste, na verdade. O que ela precisava era de uma distração, e rápido.

— Você é uma ótima pessoa, Alice. Merece um cara que te ame também. Alguém que realmente vai estar lá para você.

Seus olhos se suavizaram. — Sério, Bella? Você realmente acha isso? É uma das coisas mais bonitas que alguém já me disse. Mas... — Fez uma pausa enquanto colocava os cotovelos no balcão. — Alec é o único para mim. Na verdade, eu estava pensando em ligar para ele esta noite...

Imaginei o nosso turno no dia seguinte. Ela estaria com bolsas de baixo dos olhos depois de ter ficado a noite toda acordada chorando por causa de alguma coisa que Alec tinha dito ou não para ela. E durante nossa arrumação das prateleiras, ela pediria que eu a ajudasse a analisar cada frase que eles falaram, à procura de significados ocultos e esperando além da esperança que ele ainda se importasse com ela, quando tão claramente não se importava.

— Não. — Falei com muita força. Ela olhou para cima. — Não pode ligar para Alec. Alice, você tem que esquecê-lo.

E, do nada, a resposta para todos os meus problemas entrou na loja, parando na estante em círculo que sustentava os chaveiros. Ele era alto e magro, vestia uma camisa xadrez de aparência macia. Ele usava um fone de ouvido enorme, estilo DJ, no pescoço. Sua pele tinha sardas e seu cabelo era de uma cor semelhante ao bronze e liso meio bagunçado. Ele se aproximou, e se eu não estou enganada, olhou para o reflexo na prateleira metálica para verificar se havia comida entre os seus dentes.

— Oh, meu Deus. — eu falei — É como um sinal. — Alice olhou em volta, confusa. — Aquele cara que acabou de entrar na loja, — sussurrei — Ele estava te encarando.

_**A Alice não é uma fofa? E agora ficou esclarecido porque a Bella não gostar do dia do namorados. E essa Jéssica? Que falsa!**_

_**É isso aí gente! Uma boa noite para vocês e por favor não esqueçam de comentar! Bjos e até breve **___


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oi gente! Mais um capítulo para vocês! Nos vemos lá embaixo.**_

Capítulo 2

— Sério? Ele estava me olhando? — Alice olhou nervosamente para o garoto, que estava usando a unha para tirar um pedaço de comida, ou algo assim, entre os dentes da frente.

Ele _não_ estava encarando-a. Mas ela não precisava saber disso. Alice era uma menina bonita. Sem mencionar o quanto era boazinha. Qualquer cara seria sortudo por ter a oportunidade de conhecê-la, tinha certeza disso.

— Ele totalmente estava. Você deveria ir lá falar com ele.

Por meio segundo, Alice ficou pensando sobre o que falei, mas ela hesitou. — Eu não posso. E Alec?

— Quem se importa com Alec? — disse bruscamente, em seguida, lembrei que deveria ser gentil, — De qualquer forma, você só estaria fazendo o seu trabalho. Ajudar um cliente.

— Você está certa. — disse ela enquanto se sacudia, — Ele é apenas um cliente.

— Exatamente. Apenas um cliente bonito. Vá ver o que ele precisa. E por que não aproveitar para perguntar o telefone dele?

— O quê? — perguntou assustada.

— Apenas pergunte a ele e veja o que acontece. Olha, vamos fazer um acordo. Se você perguntar a ele, eu faço os biscoitos pinwheel* para sua festa de panda.

**N/A: São biscoitos em formato de espirais, sendo que cada espiral é de uma cor, fazendo então um mestrado preto e branco.**

Ela parecia estar considerando suas opções**.**

— _E_ Biscoitos de chocolate _e_ cheesecake de baunilha também. E eu vou doar 25 dólares na portaria. Isso é tipo, 1/20 de um urso panda, tudo isso em troca de um mísero telefone. Qual é, vai lá. — eu continuei, — Faça isso por Oreo. Além disso, — deixei um minuto de silêncio para aumentar seu desespero, — Alec vai ficar com ciúmes quando ouvir dizer que você tem o número de um cara.

Antes mesmo de eu terminar o meu apelo, minha cliente favorita, uma mulher italiana mais velha chamada Sra. Conchetti, entrou na loja. Ela fazia compras aqui na Goodman pelo menos uma vez por semana, comprava miniskitsch* e placas que tinham frases como 'Amor de mãe não tem limites' ou 'Lar é onde está o seu coração'. Sua casa inteira devia ser como um santuário da pegajosidade. Mas ela era muito gentil e estava sempre rindo. Além disso, nós compartilhávamos do mesmo amor por sobremesas caseiras. Às vezes, ela me trazia panetone fresco, só porque sabia o quanto eu gostava.

**N/A: São miniaturas de personagens fictícios como Super-Homem, Batman, Dexter. As miniaturas podem ser de vários tipos; em formato de chaveiro, um pingente, etc.**

— Ah, ele é tão fofo que eu poderia comê-lo. — ela gritou quando se aproximou do balcão e descarregou seu braço cheio de cartões do Dia dos Namorados. Alice olhou para o cara que estava verificando seu dente uma segunda vez, sem perceber que a Sra. Conchetti estava realmente se referindo àquele Cupido idiota.

— Vou fazer isso. — disse Alice, cheia de coragem, — Ele é bonito. E além do mais, se Alec pode ter encontros casuais com outras garotas, eu também posso flertar com um garoto. Por que não? — ela estendeu a mão e apertou a barriga do cupido. — Hey, — acrescentou ela enquanto eu revirava meus olhos, — Uma pequena ajuda do cupido nunca fez mal a ninguém, certo?

Alice caminhou confiante pela loja até o cara, que parecia estar segurando um cartão do Dia dos Namorados.

Assim que ela se foi, a Sra. Conchetti me deu seu cartão de fidelidade da loja, — Já tenho o suficiente para ganhar um desses, Bella, querida? — ela me perguntou enquanto eu carimbava suas compras.

— Nós damos um selo por cada cinco. Então você precisará comprar mais dez cartões para ganhar o Cupido. — ela olhou para sua carteira, claramente desapontada, — Mas não precisa ser cartões de Dia dos Namorados. Podem ser também de aniversário, de casamentos. Ou até mesmo de luto.

Seu rosto se iluminou. — Esta é uma notícia maravilhosa. — disse ela, — Eu vou voltar na próxima semana, depois de receber um cheque. Nunca é demais ter cartões guardados com antecedência para ocasiões especiais. — ela contou nos dedos, — Se eu comprar cinco cartões por semana, vou conseguir ganhar esse boneco antes do nascimento do meu neto. É simplesmente perfeito. O parto está marcado para o Dia dos Namorados, sabe? E será um menino.

Eu _já_ sabia. A Sra. Conchetti tinha comprado cartões azuis de lembrancinha de nascimento a quase dois meses atrás. E ela já escolheu três enfeites de 'Momentos Preciosos' para colocar no quarto do bebê. Dava para dizer que ela estava bem animada com a chegada de seu primeiro neto, e isso seria um eufemismo. Assim como dizer que esse Cupido era irritante.

— Deu 32 dólares e 57 centavos. — enquanto a Sra. Conchetti contava o dinheiro, eu tentei espiar na direção de Alice e do cara do dente, mas eles desapareceram em algum corredor.

— Tenha um dia maravilhoso, Sra. Conchetti. — eu falei, entregando-lhe uma sacola cheia de cartões, — Te vejo daqui a alguns dias.

— Sim, você vai ver! — ela estendeu a mão para passar pela bochecha do cupido, e então apertou sua barriga para iniciá-lo outra vez.

Abri a gaveta para esconder a tesoura de mim mesma, antes que eu realmente tentasse esfaquear o charmoso querubim, no final das contas, e depois me virei para tentar encontrar Alice e o cara nas câmeras de segurança; eles estavam no corredor dos materiais para escritório agora, Alice estava se inclinando para a frente e dando-lhe um olhar que dizia que ela estava verdadeiramente interessada em qualquer coisa que o cara verificador de dentes estava dizendo.

Ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha de uma forma sedutora e inclinou-se novamente para ouvi-lo. Eu tive que dar meu braço a torcer. Mesmo que ela estivesse fazendo isso só pelos pandas, Alice foi mais corajosa do que achei que seria, muito mais corajosa do que eu, pelo menos, quando se tratava de procurar um novo amor. Embora, agora que estava pensando sobre isso, ser mais corajosa para isso do que eu não queria dizer muita coisa.

**~~x~~**

— Não posso acreditar no quão legal ele era. — disse Alice pela terceira vez naquela tarde, enquanto abaixávamos a porta de metal para fechar a loja, — Ele é tão bonito. Como é que eu nunca o notei antes? Parece que o verificador de dentes (que atendia pelo nome de Edward), estava trabalhando na Keyhole* um quiosque de chaves perto da loja de iogurtes, pelos últimos seis meses. Ele estudava na Collingwood Tech - uma espécie de ensino médio voltado para aqueles que planejavam cursar carpintaria ou auto elétrica e mecânica - o que explicava porque não o conhecíamos da escola.

**N/A: Em uma tradução literal, quer dizer 'Buraco de fechadura', mas vamos manter o nome original da loja ao longo do livro.**

— Ele disse que nós deveríamos dar uma passada por lá, algum dia. Eu totalmente acho que vou. — Alice verificava seu reflexo enquanto eu guardava a chave da loja na minha bolsa.

Felizmente para mim, Alice não teve coragem o suficiente para realmente pedir o telefone dele, poupando-me de fazer uma doação de 25 dólares que eu não poderia mesmo pagar de qualquer maneira. — Acho que vou até mesmo convidá-lo para a Festa Panda, mas não vou dizer ao Alec. Quero dizer, ainda não. Você acha que isso seria ruim?

— É claro que não, seria bom. Você acabou de conhecê-lo e tudo que está fazendo com ele é exatamente isso, conhecendo-o. Não que isso seja da conta de Alec, aliás. Ele não é seu namorado. Você é uma garota solteira. — ela assentiu, mas não parecia muito convencida.

Estávamos seguindo em direção às portas ao leste, acenando para as meninas que estavam fechando a Gap*, — No que ele estava interessado afinal? — perguntei, — Quero dizer, além de você? — ela me bateu levemente mas eu sabia que estava gostando de ser provocada.

**N/A: Marca de roupas que virou uma famosa rede de lojas americanas.**

— Ele precisava de uma caneta nova.

— Mas ele não chegou a comprar nenhuma. — eu apontei.

— Acho que seu intervalo estava no final. Oh, não! — ela disse e colocou a mão na boca em sinal de horror, — Fiquei falando tanto que ele não conseguiu tempo de comprar a caneta. E se ele realmente estivesse precisando de uma?

— Ele ficará bem. — falei, — O mundo está cheio de canetas. E, de qualquer maneira, agora ele tem uma desculpa para voltar amanhã.

Ela sorriu. — Tem certeza de que não quer uma carona até em casa? — Dina perguntou quando chegamos nas portas, — Está -20º lá fora. Isso sem contar com o vento. — Tenho certeza. — eu a tranquilizei, — Você mora na direção oposta. E o ônibus passa por nossa casa nova. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. — Está certo. Então até amanhã, ok? E obrigada por me incentivar a falar com aquele cara. Você é uma boa amiga, Bella.

— Você que é. — falei enquanto acenava um 'adeus', e realmente disse a sério. Desde que eu tinha mudado de escola em Setembro, não conhecia muita pessoas. De certa forma, eu não queria conhecer ninguém. Graças ao meu desastroso 14 de fevereiro do ano passado, eu meio que me mantive fora de amizades, de meninos. Enfim, me mantive afastada de ter que confiar em alguém.

— Merda. — suspirei, saindo da calçada para atravessar o estacionamento do shopping. O ar frio picou meus olhos quando vi o rugido do meu ônibus passar, deixando um rastro de fumaça cinzenta por todo o caminho. Puxei minha manga e olhei meu relógio. O ônibus número quatro, o meu, passava uma vez a cada meia hora. Eram 19:15. Isso significava que eu não chegaria em casa antes das 8 e já estaria escuro. O segurança trancava as portas as 19hrs em ponto, então eu já não poderia voltar para dentro do shopping e esperar onde estava quentinho. Eu deveria ter aceitado a carona de Alice, no fim das contas.

Tinha que aceitar a ideia de uma longa e fria espera até o próximo ônibus. Coloquei minhas mãos dentro dos bolsos enluvados do meu casaco, atravessei a rua até o ponto de ônibus e afundei-me em um mínimo banco de metal.

Havia um cartaz colocado no vidro, sobre férias no México, e eu o olhava enquanto esperava lá, odiando o casal feliz desfrutando de um drink de frutas em seus trajes de banho. Sério. De quem foi essa ideia cruel de colocar um anúncio assim em um ponto de ônibus? E ainda no meio do inverno.

— Você tem um cigarro?

Eu pulei ao som da voz e olhei para cima, vendo um homem de jaqueta marrom com dois rasgos na lateral. Alguns botões não existiam mais e seu sapato estava rasgado, deixando-o aberto. Seus pés deviam estar congelados, para não mencionar molhados.

— Desculpe, eu não fumo. — respondi.

Ele resmungou, — Você tem algum trocado?

Balancei minha cabeça. Tudo o que eu tinha era o dinheiro da minha passagem de ônibus.

— Vamos lá, alguns trocados somente. Eu estou com fome. — ele me pressionou, chegando bem próximo ao ponto de ônibus. Ele estava tão perto que eu pude sentir o cheio de álcool em seu hálito.

Tentei parecer calma. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse visto um mendigo antes, mas é que nunca foi assim tão de perto. No centro velho da cidade, onde minha mãe e eu morávamos até uma semana atrás, era bem calma e tranquila. Os mendigos eram enxotados dali pelos comerciantes e policiais rapidamente.

Meu coração estava batendo forte de medo, mas tentei lembrar o que Alice tinha dito sobre o mendigo fotógrafo. Só porque parecia que o cara não tinha um lugar para viver, não queria dizer que era uma pessoa ruim. Respirei profundamente, determinada a ser corajosa.

— Eu realmente sinto muito. — disse de novo.

— Claro que sente. — respondeu o homem. Olhei para cima e para baixo da rua deserta, na esperança de ver meu ônibus se aproximando, ou pelo menos alguma outra pessoa para que eu pudesse gritar por ajuda.

— E dinheiro mesmo? Se não tem trocados em moedas, você não tem notas de dólares? — balancei minha cabeça novamente, meu batimento cardíaco subiu mais um pouco quando o homem começou a chutar o chão com raiva, tirando pedaços de gelo com a ponta da bota e jogando-os em minha direção.

— Sinto muito. — falei de novo, — Se eu tivesse mais dinheiro, te daria, eu juro. — um pedaço de gelo maior atingiu a minha perna e eu gritei, mais em pânico do que de dor, — Tudo bem, tudo bem. Aqui, — puxei minha luva para fora e coloquei a mão dentro do meu casaco, prestes a dar a ele o dinheiro da minha passagem. Não sabia o que eu ia dizer para minha mãe quando pedisse que ela viesse me buscar, saindo do seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Mas tudo o que eu queria, era que esse homem me deixasse sozinha. Eu me preocuparia com isso depois.

— Jack! — ouvi alguém gritando, com a minha mão ainda fechada em torno de minhas moedas no bolso. Um carro vermelho apareceu, diminuindo a velocidade quando chegou até o ponto de ônibus e um cara se inclinou para fora da janela, — O que está acontecendo? Você está incomodando a garota? — até que o mendigo se virou, eu não tinha visto quem estava no carro, mas depois reconheci, era o verificador de dentes/comprador de canetas de Alice.

— Eu estava apenas pedindo uns trocados. — o homem resmungou, — Para comer algo. Ela tem dinheiro. Eu ouvi o barulho das moedas em seu bolso.

— Certo. Deixe-a em paz. — disse Edward, — Olha, eu tenho uma nota de 5 dólares. — falou enquanto pegava a carteira, — Eu te dou isso, você vai comprar um hambúrguer e deixá-la em paz, pode ser?

O homem foi até a janela do carro, pegou o dinheiro e murmurou uns agradecimentos antes de começar a descer a rua.

— Você está bem? — Edward me perguntou, inclinando-se para fora da janela novamente. Seu gorro tinha uma bolinha que balançava.

— Sim. — eu respondi, tentando manter minha voz calma. Afinal, não é como se eu tivesse sofrido ameaças de morte por alguns pedaços de gelos chutados para mim. Não tinha estado em perigo. — Ele não estava me incomodando.

— Certo. — respondeu, mas tinha certeza de que não havia acreditado, — Quer uma carona para algum lugar? Está muito frio aqui fora para você esperar o ônibus. E estou indo para o mesmo caminho que você.

Como ele sabia por qual caminho eu estava indo? Eu me perguntava. Mas, então, sentindo-me como uma idiota, percebi que se eu estava esperando o ônibus para o sul, ele saberia o destino.

Balancei com a cabeça. Eu sabia que não seria bom entrar no carro de um desconhecido, mesmo que Alice tenha dito que ele era um cara legal, e, mesmo que minha alternativa fosse ficar esperando no escuro e em geladas temperaturas árticas. — Obrigada, eu estou bem. O ônibus chegará em 20 minutos.

— Quer que eu espere com você? — ele ofereceu, — Só por precaução, caso Jack volte. Ele é inofensivo, mas às vezes fica impaciente quando está com fome, você deve ter notado.

— Não, obrigada. — falei, desejando que ele fosse embora. Já foi constrangedor o suficiente que ele me visse com medo, — Honestamente, estou bem.

— Certo. — ele hesitou, — Tem certeza? — perguntou.

— Já falei, — agora eu comecei a ficar irritada, — Tenho certeza.

— Ok, então... Se você realmente tem certeza. Te vejo por aí, talvez no trabalho amanhã, se você e Alice tiverem um turno. — fiquei surpresa por ele ter me reconhecido da loja. Afinal, ele esteve o tempo todo conversando com Alice, enquanto que eu não deixei o caixa.

— Sim, talvez. — Dei de ombros antes de colocar minhas mãos nos bolsos. Ele levantou o vidro da janela e se afastou lentamente.

Ok, isso foi estranho, pensei. Mas, pelo menos tinha alguma coisa para contar a Alice amanhã no trabalho... Que ele era, tipo, bonzinho demais chegando a ser chato. E que tinha um fraco por moradores de rua. Honestamente, ele e Alice eram perfeitos um para o outro. Assisti enquanto ele dirigia pela rua antes que ele fizesse uma meia volta até o estacionamento do shopping. No começo, pensei que ele tinha esquecido alguma coisa da Keyhole. Mas lembrei-me que Alice havia dito que ele já trabalhava lá há 6 meses, será que não sabia que os seguranças trancavam as portas as 19 horas em ponto?

Então, passaram-se 5 minutos, depois 10, e ele não saiu do carro. Por quê?

Foi quando eu percebi: ele estava esperando para ter certeza de que eu entraria no ônibus com segurança. Não consegui evitar cerrar os meus dentes. Eu já não lhe disse que estava bem?

Não é como se eu estivesse precisando de um príncipe em um cavalo branco para vir me resgatar. Eu era uma garota de 17 anos perfeitamente inteligente e capaz de tomar conta de mim mesma.

Levantei-me e caminhei até a calçada, tentando olhá-lo nos olhos. Era difícil vê-lo de onde eu estava, com toda aquela escuridão da rua e ainda mais através do vidro para-brisa também escuro. Só conseguia ver seu gorro branco e a bolinha que se pendurava nele.

Um segundo depois, ele olhou para cima e eu acenei para chamar sua atenção. Quando ele acenou-me de volta, fiz um movimento com a mão como se estivesse descartando-o. — Vá para casa, seu idiota. — eu falei, mesmo sabendo que ele não podia me ouvir, — Estou bem, vá embora. — ele deu de ombros, me dizendo que claramente que não estava ouvindo, — Vá para casa! — falei e acenei novamente, enxotando-o.

Ele abriu a janela e se debruçou sob ela, — O quê? — gritou.

— Eu disse que estou bem, pode ir. — gritei de volta.

— Sinto muito, não consigo te ouvir. — respondeu, colocando uma mão em torno de sua orelha.

Eu revirei meus olhos. — Vá! — gritei o mais alto que pude, — Vai. Largue-me!

— Neve? Oh! Neve. — ele gritou de volta, e eu poderia jurar que ele estava sorrindo, — Neve, neve, neve! Sim. Há muita neve. Na verdade, isso acontece em todos os invernos. — ele concordou — Vejo você amanhã. — despediu-se antes de subir a janela novamente. Ele apenas continuou a ficar lá sentado em seu carro.

Bati meu pé na calçada, em parte, para mantê-lo aquecido, mas principalmente em sinal de frustração. Eu não conseguiria gritar mais alto que isso, nem fazer um sinal mais claro. Além disso, ele estava propositalmente me ignorando, o que era bem grosso da parte dele, e inacreditável. Eu estava pensando em andar até lá e gritar com ele novamente, quando vi os faróis do ônibus à distância.

Ele veio cinco minutos mais cedo. Não que eu estivesse reclamando.

— Está bem frio aí fora. — O motorista brincou comigo enquanto eu subia.

— Definitivamente frio. — Respondi, batendo minhas botas levemente para tirar a neve dela enquanto colocava minhas moedas na caixinha do ônibus.

No estacionamento, as luzes do carro de Edward, o garoto da caneta, se acenderam. Olhei em sua direção enquanto ele fazia a volta para sair do local, seus pneus girando e lutando contra a neve.

Tomara que ele fique atolado ali.

— Muito frio. — O motorista riu, — Até era capaz de dizer que está gelado.

O ônibus andou para frente. Eu tirei meus olhos dos faróis do carro de Edward e segui tropeçando em busca de um lugar para me sentar.

**Mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês! Será que é certo a Bella ficar empurrando a Alice para o Edward? Acho que ainda vai dar confusão essa história! Eu gostaria de agradecer a KamilaF por favoritar a história e a ****Bah83 e a nicole2712 por seguir, obrigada gente! E fantasminhas que estão lendo: por favor comentem, deixe um recadinho! E isso aí! Bjos e até breve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi gente! Mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês! Nos vemos lá embaixo.**

Capítulo 3

— Onde você estava? — Minha mãe me cumprimentou na porta da frente. Ela apertou as mãos contra o meu rosto, — Você está bem? Está congelando. Vamos para dentro. Ficou esperando pelo ônibus por muito tempo?

— Eu estou bem, mãe. — falei enquanto deixava que ela me ajudasse a tirar meu casaco. Tirei meus óculos embaçados para limpá-los na parte da frente da minha camiseta, — Como foi seu primeiro dia de trabalho?

— Oh, foi bem. — Ela disse enquanto sacudia a neve do meu casaco, — Foi esclarecedor. Bella, você não acreditaria nas coisas que as pessoas gastam seu dinheiro comprando. Você conhece algum wrap* de mostarda? — Aceno que não com a cabeça, — Nem eu! — ela suspira, — Uma mulher veio me pedir um. Pensei que ela estava me pedindo algum lanche com mostarda, então disse a ela que nós não servíamos comida. Bem, eu nunca estive tão envergonhada em toda a minha vida.

**N/A: Aqui há uma palavra com sentido duplo. 'Wrap' pode ser tanto um sanduíche de ingredientes mais naturais, como uma simples vasilha ou pote.**

Depois de dez anos dedicados ao serviço de arquivista em uma empresa de seguros de automóvel, minha mãe foi demitida em maio passado.

Ela passou os últimos oito meses à procura de trabalho. É desnecessário dizer que, quando foi oferecido a ela, a oportunidade de trabalhar na recepção de um SPA, ela pulou nessa de cabeça, sem nem se importar que o salário fosse bem inferior ou que nunca antes tivesse colocado o pé em um lugar assim. Desde que eu tinha cinco anos e meu pai tinha se apaixonado pela sua dentista e se mudado para Calgary, minha mãe teve que trabalhar duro para nos sustentar. E mesmo que meu pai tenha mandado dinheiro da pensão enquanto eu ainda era criança, ela fazia questão de trabalhar horas e horas a mais apenas para que não faltasse nada para mim. Mas nossa vida não era exatamente cheia de luxo.

— Algumas clientes são um pouco exigentes, é claro, mas nada com que eu não esteja acostumada. Uma delas reclamou que sua toalha não era macia o suficiente e pediu para falar com o gerente. — Mamãe riu, — Mas outras foram legais. E chega de falar sobre o meu dia. — ela terminou, — Você parece cansada, querida. Venha para a cozinha. Fiz tacos. Estava esperando você mais cedo, por isso eles devem estar um pouco frios, mas vou colocá-los no microondas.

Afundei-me na mesa agradecendo por isso.

— Como foi o trajeto do ônibus? — minha mãe perguntou enquanto colocava o prato no microondas, — Levou muito tempo? Odeio pensar em você esperando no frio e no escuro.

— Foi tudo bem. — eu menti, não querendo dizer a ela que não conseguia sentir meus dedos dos pés ou ainda sobre o episódio do mendigo assustador chutando gelo em mim. Isso só ia fazer com que ficasse preocupada e culpada por não poder me pegar no shopping, — Eu perdi o primeiro ônibus, por isso tive que esperar um pouco mais.

— Bem, você não terá que andar de ônibus por muito mais tempo. Marquei outra aula para você. São duas semanas, a partir de amanhã. — disse ela enquanto colocava o prato na minha frente.

— Mãe! — reclamei.

— Uma coisa era quando vivíamos no centro de Middleford e tudo estava por perto, mas aqui você precisa ter uma carteira de motorista, Bella. Dessa forma, você ficará com o carro de dia e eu usarei o ônibus. O trecho é menor para mim, no final das contas.

Suspirei. Não apenas por me sentir culpada por pensar que eu ficaria com o carro enquanto minha mãe dependeria de transporte público. Mas também porque eu era oficialmente incapaz de fazer estacionamento paralelo, sem mencionar que eu era uma ameaça total à segurança pública. A última vez que tive aulas de direção, fiquei tão nervosa que acidentalmente apertei o acelerador ao invés do freio e fui parar no meio de uma mureta.

— Deve haver algum limite, mãe. Eles devem permitir que uma pessoa tente somente algumas vezes antes de tirá-lo oficialmente das ruas. — Coloquei um pedaço de alface em volta do meu taco.

— Oh, eu tenho um bom pressentimento. Você vai passar dessa vez. — ela sorriu maliciosamente, — Arranjei uma ajuda extra para você.

— Mãe! — reclamei de novo. Eu já tive aulas de direção duas vezes (custaram 500 dólares cada curso), e eu já tinha prestado o exame por três vezes (outros 300 dólares). Nós literalmente não podíamos nos dar ao luxo de tentar me ensinar a dirigir novamente, especialmente quando essa era uma causa claramente perdida.

— Eu estava conversando com o Sr. Cullen, nosso vizinho, esta manhã. Seu neto passou no teste na primeira tentativa. E ele tem 18 anos, o que significa que ele já tem 2 anos de experiência. — Fiz uma careta, já antecipando o que estava por vir, — O Sr. Cullen falou com o neto, e ele topou te ajudar a se preparar para o teste pelas próximas semanas. Sem cobrar nada.

— Mamãe, tenho certeza que o neto do Sr. Cullen tem outras coisas para fazer.

— Ah, eu duvido disso. — minha mãe respondeu, levando seu próprio taco, o molho tinha escorrido por todo o microondas, deixando um taco quase sem molho em seu prato, — Acho que qualquer jovem ficaria agradecido em ter qualquer desculpa para conhecer a garota bonita que acaba de se tornar sua vizinha. — Atirei-lhe um olhar duvidoso, — Além disso, seria bom você fazer novas amizades, Bella. Estou preocupada com você. Não convive com mais ninguém de sua própria idade.

— Estou bem assim, mamãe. Ando apenas ocupada. Com o trabalho. E escola. Falando nisso... — Levantei-me, colocando meu prato no balcão, — Tenho um teste de cálculo. Provavelmente deveria ir estudar.

— Tudo bem. — disse ela, — Bem, só vou limpar aqui e depois tenho que instalar aqueles ganchos nos banheiros. Depois vou começar a limpar aquele guarda-roupa no porão, para que a gente possa desempacotar o resto das nossas roupas de inverno. — Ela esfregou seus olhos quando pensou que eu não estava olhando, e então, deu-me um sorriso quando percebeu que eu estava assistindo-a.

Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Minha mãe é quem realmente precisa de alguém que cuide dela. O estresse da procura por um novo emprego, a venda da casa e organizar a mudança, tinham sido demais para ela. Parecia muito cansada e magra. Olhei para a mesa e notei que ela mal tinha dado duas mordidas em seu taco, mas já estava levando a louça para pia e ainda estava preocupada em guardar as sobras de tomate picado.

— Vou te ajudar a limpar o guarda-roupa quando terminar de estudar, ok? — falei.

— Parece ótimo. — ela sorriu, — Ah, e Bella?

Eu me virei.

— Antes que eu me esqueça de dizer, o neto do Sr. Cullen vai vir amanhã às 6 horas para começar suas aulas de direção. Eu vou estar no trabalho, mas ele disse que você poderia usar o carro dele. — Mamãe parecia tão otimista que eu não tive coragem de discutir com ela.

— O carro dele tem seguro? — perguntei.

— Sim, da Auto Slate. — minha mãe respondeu, — Cobertura completa de danos. — De alguma forma, eu sabia que minha mãe se certificaria de perguntar sobre isso. Em um milhão de pequenas maneiras, ela sempre estava cuidando de mim.

**~~x~~**

Passei muito tempo do dia seguinte na escola, sonhando (ou melhor dizendo, tendo um pesadelo acordada) sobre as diferentes formas que eu poderia acidentalmente jogar o carro do meu vizinho em uma árvore, em um outro carro ou em algum pedestre inocente. Claramente, o rapaz não fazia ideia no que estava se metendo quando deixou que seu avô o voluntariasse para esse trabalho, mas ele estava prestes a descobrir.

— Ah, meninas. Na hora certa, como sempre. — disse o Sr. Goodman, olhando para mim e para Alice por cima dos óculos de leitura enquanto entrávamos na loja para assumir nosso turno. Ele saiu de trás do balcão tirando o crachá. A esposa do Sr. Goodman sempre preparava o jantar para ele, então ele nunca ficava por muito tempo depois que a gente chegava.

— A nova remessa dos Cupidos chegou. — ele nos disse. Tentei não pular de alegria. — E também o resto dos cartões do Dia dos Namorados. Nossas vendas estão em baixa este ano, então, preciso que vocês realmente empurrem o programa de fidelização para os clientes, meninas. Certifiquem-se de todos que entrem por aquela porta saibam como é fácil ganhar um desses bonequinhos bonitinhos. — Ele afagou a cabeça do cupido, — Posso contar com vocês?

Nós duas assentimos. Eu não estava particularmente animada em vender esses bonecos, mas, pelo menos, se conseguíssemos vender todos eles não sobraria nenhum aqui.

Começamos o trabalho. Alice começou verificando o caixa enquanto eu reabastecia as mercadorias em falta. Era um trabalho chato, mas era até um pouco calmante ficar arrumando cartões e envelopes, deixando-os perfeitamente alinhados. Comecei com os cartões de parabéns e de aniversários e quando estava nos últimos do Dia dos Namorados, ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

— Oi. Você pode me ajudar? Estou precisando de uma caneta nova. — Virei de frente para a voz e lá estava Edward, o paquera de Alice.

Ele tinha o polegar enganchado no bolso de sua calça jeans escura e tinha a cabeça inclinada para o lado. Seu cabelo estavam caindo sobre um dos olhos de uma maneira que, ilogicamente, fez meu coração perder uma batida. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam gentilmente. Mas então ele sorriu, e havia algo naquele sorriso, excesso de confiança, que me fez lembrar da noite anterior no estacionamento.

— Eu ficaria feliz em te falar sobre a nossa seleção de canetas. — respondi com uma voz agradável e dei um sorriso apertado, — Mas tenho a impressão de que não vai me ouvir, de qualquer maneira. — O sorriso em seu rosto desapareceu, transformando-o em uma expressão de choque, — Estou me referindo a noite passada. — Falei rapidamente, querendo evitar alguma confusão, — Quando eu disse que estava tudo bem e você simplesmente ficou sentado no estacionamento me assistindo mesmo assim.

— O que te faz pensar que eu estava te assistindo? — respondeu ele, mantendo a boca aberta.

— O fato de que você estava sentado seu carro, em um estacionamento vazio, olhando para mim.

Ele fez uma pausa, — Certo. Eu estava sentado no meu carro, em um estacionamento vazio. — ele respondeu, — Mas era porque eu queria escrever algo que havia esquecido antes. Se você estava na minha frente e eu te olhei, foi por pura coincidência.

— Certo. — respondi, voltando a olhar para as prateleiras dos cartões, pegando um com glitter e balançando-o em minhas mãos, — Acredito totalmente que estava mesmo sentado em seu carro, no frio, escrevendo no escuro... A não ser pelo fato de que eu sei que você não tem uma caneta.

Ele sorriu de novo, um pequeno sorriso desta vez, e sua expressão mudou outra vez, assim que me viu virando para ele novamente. Eu sorri de volta, deixando-o saber que apreciava o fato de pegá-lo em uma mentira.

— Você está certa. — admitiu, — Eu não tenho uma caneta. E é por isso que eu sempre carrego isso comigo. — Ele tirou um objeto do bolso e o ergueu para mim, — É um mini gravador. Então, eu realmente não estava escrevendo, não tecnicamente, eu acho.

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. — O que você é? Um repórter disfarçado ou algo assim?

— Não. — respondeu ele sem me dar detalhes.

— Um espião internacional? — tentei novamente.

— Você tem boa imaginação. — disse ele. E eu continuei olhando para ele de uma forma inquisitiva, — Sou um compositor. — explicou-me e em seguida, olhou para baixo, sem jeito, — Bem, eu quero ser um, algum dia. Eu meio que faço parte de uma banda, a The Duotangs, com meu amigo Jasper, mas nós não somos assim tão bons, nem nada parecido. Nós acabamos de começar nisso. De qualquer forma, o mini gravador é para quando as letras simplesmente aparecem na minha cabeça.

— Ah. Certo. — eu disse, sentindo-me a maior idiota do mundo, e a maior egoísta também, — Isso é legal. Quero dizer, eu sinto muito.

— Não que eu não teria esperado você entrar no ônibus em segurança, se me pedisse isso. — Acrescentou, dando-me um olhar que parecia um flerte, mas somente até que caiu minha ficha. Ele não estava flertando comigo, assim como, obviamente, não estava tentando agir como o herói ontem. Ele é apenas um cara, que escreve músicas. Um cara muito envergonhado que escreve músicas, a julgar pela forma como suas bochechas sardentas coraram de repente.

— Sério. — eu disse, — Realmente sinto muito. — então um estranho silêncio pairou entre nós, — Hm, você precisa de uma caneta. — fiz um gesto para que me seguisse até o corredor de papelaria. Ele acabou levando a minha sugestão, a EasyGrip* preta, uma de nossas canetas mais caras, — É só chegar até o caixa. Alice passará para você. — Graças a Deus isso estava acabando, eu mal podia olhá-lo nos olhos, — Não se esqueça de pedir o cartão de fidelização da loja, ok? — acrescentei, lembrando-me do pedido do Sr. Goodman.

**N/A: São canetas esferográficas que são feitas para proporcionarem melhor apreensão de quem as segura, como uma camada anti-deslizante, ou formato anatômico, por exemplo.**

— Claro. — disse ele, — Obrigado. Te vejo em breve.

No segundo que ele me deu as costas, fui até a sala do estoque e comecei a reorganizá-la. Pelo menos até que estivesse segura de que ele não estava mais na loja.

— Eu amarelei! — disse Alice dez minutos depois, quando fui assumir o caixa, — Edward voltou para pegar uma caneta e eu estava quase convidando ele para ir à Festa Panda, quando tocou a música 'Against All Odds' no rádio. Alec e eu dançamos essa música em meu quarto uma vez, e então eu não consegui convidá-lo.

— Tudo bem, Alice. — tranquilizo-a, — Sabe, talvez seja melhor assim. Talvez você apenas não esteja pronta ainda. — A verdade é que eu me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que eu estaria fazendo esses estúpidos biscoitos preto-e-branco e indo para a festa de todos os jeitos, mesmo se ela não o convidasse. A última coisa que eu precisava, depois de ter bancado a idiota, era estar confinada a esta festa junto com o garoto bonito da caneta, celebrando os ursos fofinhos ameaçados de extinção bem no Dia dos Namorados. Na verdade, eu estava pensando em tirar frozen de iogurte da minha alimentação e fazer o caminho mais longo para ir ao banheiro apenas para nunca mais precisar passar na Keyhole e evitar correr o risco de vê-lo novamente.

— Talvez você esteja certa. Talvez eu não esteja pronta. — Alice refletiu, — Só que ele _realmente_ é tão fofo. Tem que concordar comigo. — Não, na verdade não tinha. Na verdade, não adiantaria nada eu admitir algo assim. Agora ele tinha uma caneta. Não tinha razões para voltar aqui, — Oh! — Alice disse de repente, — Acho que aquela mulher que está de parca* precisa de ajuda. Além disso, tenho que falar para ela sobre aquela coisa do Cupido. Volto num segundo.

**N/A: É um tipo de casaco impermeável com capuz, estilo roupa de esquimó.**

Ela saiu correndo, me deixando na caixa registradora, onde não pararam mais de chegar clientes. Na verdade, a loja estava tão lotada que eu quase (não verdadeiramente) consegui esquecer toda aquela situação constrangedora de mais cedo, e também me esqueci de sentir medo da minha aula de direção, até que olhei para cima e vi Sue, uma das meninas do turno de sexta-feira, entrando na loja.

Dessa vez consegui pegar o primeiro ônibus, e ainda cheguei no ponto com alguns segundos de sobra. Cheguei em casa a tempo de preparar um omelete e desempacotar algumas caixas de livros antes da campainha tocar.

— Estou indo! — falei enquanto pegava meu casaco. Respirei profundamente tentando reunir a coragem que eu precisava para enfrentar essa aula perigosa e abri a porta da frente.

Meu novo vizinho estava de pé na calçada, limpando o para-brisa de seu carro vermelho, de costas para mim, — Você deve ser o neto do Sr. Cullen. — eu disse e tentei fazer uma piada, — Espero que você goste de aventuras selvagens.

Ele se virou. Eu congelei. E não por causa da temperatura, que era de -25°, o suficiente para gelar meus ossos, — Você é o neto do Sr. Cullen? — perguntei.

O pompom de seu gorro azul e branco se mexeu quando ele acenou concordando com a cabeça.

— E você é Bella. — Edward disse simplesmente, como se não estivesse surpreso. Ele deve ter notado o meu choque porque continuou, — Nós meio que nos encontramos na noite em que se mudaram, lembra-se? Você me viu pela janela.

Balancei a cabeça.

— Eu cumprimentei você, não lembra? Estava ajudando sua mãe a colocar as cortinas. E fazendo um tipo de dança com a cadeira, enquanto uma música tocava alto.

A parte da dancinha eu me lembrava. Na primeira noite na casa nova, minha mãe e eu colocamos o rádio no volume máximo enquanto desempacotávamos as coisas... E nós tivemos que abrir as janelas para limpá-las. Mas estava escuro e eu não tinha visto Edward, ou nem mesmo pensei na possibilidade de ter alguém passando pela calçada e me vendo dançar em uma cadeira como uma idiota.

— Você estava fazendo um movimento de mergulhadora. — Ok, agora eu realmente queria morrer. Eu sabia exatamente o movimento que ele estava se referindo. Costumava fazer esse movimento brega com a minha melhor amiga desde a primeira série. A gente meio que tampava o nariz e mexia o corpo como se tivesse entrando debaixo d'água. Minha mãe e eu estávamos ouvindo 'Yellow Submarine', dos Beatles, quando dancei assim, — Você sorriu e eu tinha certeza de que acenou de volta para mim. Pensei que tinha me reconhecido no shopping ontem. Eu poderia jurar que havia me reconhecido.

Balancei a cabeça em negação.

— Sinto muito! Provavelmente deveria ter me apresentado como seu vizinho, apenas para garantir, mas meu intervalo estava quase acabando. — Ele parecia estar um pouco desconfortável, como se ontem, realmente quisesse ter conversado comigo, mas sua timidez não o deixou dizer muita coisa, — De qualquer forma... É bom conhecer você formalmente. — Estendeu-me sua mão enluvada, — Mundo pequeno, não?

Mordi meu lábio e devolvi seu aperto de mão. Infelizmente, Edward parecia estar certo. O mundo era realmente muito, muito, muito pequeno. E depois disso, parte de mim continuava tão chocada ainda que não sei bem como aconteceu, mas eu apenas caminhei até o carro e entrei.

**O que acharam? O Edward não é um fofo? E o que será que vai acontecer nessas aulas? Bjos gente, até breve e deixem reviews! E deem uma passadinha em Bound Together.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Biah: **_Espero que realmente goste da história! __ bjos_

**Jana Pepita: **_Que bom que você gostou da história! E já consertei errinhos com nomes e vou tomar mais cuidado daqui pra frente! __ bjos_

**KamilaF: **_Sua linda, obrigada pelo comentário. Cuidado senão meu ego vai parar lá no alto! kkkkk __ bjos_

**DaysCullenB.S: **_Que amiga mais desnaturada que eu tenho! Finalmente veio ler best \o/! __ bjos_

**Bah83: **_Se gostou dela agora, vc vai gostar dela ainda mais! E acho que esse capítulo respondeu sua pergunta sobre o vizinho. __ bjos_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

— Onde exatamente estamos indo? — perguntei enquanto virava minha cabeça da esquerda para a direita pela terceira vez, e ainda checava os retrovisores, antes de fazer uma cautelosa curva à direita em um cruzamento totalmente vazio.

— Basta continuar dirigindo em linha reta por algum tempo. — respondeu Edward, — Saberei quando chegar lá. — ele olhou pela janela do passageiro, parecendo quase não preocupado com o fato de que sua vida estava em perigo. Falando bem a verdade, ele nem mesmo pareceu ficar preocupado quando, depois de ter me ajudado a ajustar os retrovisores e o banco para mim, eu perguntei a ele qual pedal era o freio e qual era o que acelerava. Quero dizer, obviamente, eu sabia que o acelerador era o pedal da direita no carro lá de casa, mas quando você entra em um carro desconhecido, não faz mal nenhum em perguntar.

— Vire a direita na próxima placa de 'pare'. — Edward me instruiu, — Está indo muito bem.

Não, na verdade eu não estava. Já tinha nos dado um susto de morte quando pisei o pé no freio enquanto ainda estávamos na nossa rua. Eu estava apenas testando-os para ter certeza de que estavam funcionando bem nesse tempo gelado (aliás, ele passou no teste) mas, eu provavelmente deveria ter avisado Edward primeiro.

— Então. — Comecei, esperando manter alguma conversa sobre algo bobo e assim conseguir me acalmar. Eu estava segurando o volante com tanta força que meus dedos estavam brancos. Primeiro porque eu estava dirigindo e em segundo, pelo fato de que o cara da caneta, o verificador de dentes e paquera de Alice, era o meu novo professor de direção. E meus tantos planos para evitá-lo... — Há quanto tempo você e seus avós vivem em Gamble Avenue?

— Agora somos só meu avô e eu. — Respondeu Edward, — Ele esteve lá desde sempre. Meus bisavós construíram a casa. É uma das mais antigas da vizinhança. Foi construída em 1910, muito antes de todas as casas pré-arquitetadas começarem a surgir em volta dela, e antes de qualquer shopping se instalar pelas proximidades. Meu bisavô foi quem construiu a casa que você e sua mãe compraram também. — Este ponto da conversa me interessou. Agora eu entendi porque a nossa casa e a do Sr. Cullen eram tão parecidas, pois eram as duas únicas casas antigas em um bloco onde todas as outras casas eram iguais, aquelas de garagens para dois carros, — Então, meus avós, eventualmente dividiram as terras em lotes e venderam. Provavelmente estou falando coisas que você não quer nem saber. — Ele se desculpou, — Às vezes eu falo demais. Sinto muito.

Eu realmente não me importava, especialmente porque quanto mais ele falava, menos eu tinha que participar da conversa, o que era uma coisa boa, já que estava me concentrando duramente tentando não nos matar. — Você queria saber quando me mudei para cá. — Ele continuou, — Minha avó morreu em Novembro, por causa de um derrame. Então me mudei de Toronto para cá para ajudar meu avô com as coisas de casa. Vou terminar o colegial aqui.

— Sério? Deixou todos os seus amigos para trás e tudo mais? Isso foi muito gentil da sua parte.

Ele deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa, — Não realmente. Quero dizer, só tenho mais um semestre do ensino médio. Todos nós já nos separaríamos de qualquer maneira. Mas mantenho contato com um grupo de amigos de lá. Além disso, eu faria qualquer coisa pelo meu avô. Gosto de ajudá-lo e de fazer companhia a ele. Mas tenho motivos egoístas também. — Ele pegou as luvas e esfregou as mãos para aquecê-las. Parecia que estávamos dirigindo desde sempre, mas o aquecedor ainda não tinha conseguido manter uma boa temperatura. — Ele tem TV a cabo. E, em vez de reclamar quando toco a minha música muito alta, ele apenas desliga seu aparelho auditivo. Não fica zangado com nada. — Edward começou a mexer no aquecedor, virando-o totalmente para mim, — Pare! — disse de repente. Meu coração acelerou e eu afundei meu pé no freio, jogando-nos para frente, contra nossos cintos de segurança.

— Ai. — Ele disse enquanto esfregava seu peito.

— Desculpe! — falei, fazendo uma careta de dor. Primeiro, eu o acusei de estar me perseguindo no estacionamento, e agora, pela segunda vez, quase consigo fazê-lo ter uma lesão em chicote*. Claramente, esse era um mau começo entre meu vizinho e eu.

**N/A: *É quando uma pessoa freia bruscamente e seu corpo fica preso pelo cinto, mas seu pescoço vai à frente, podem ocorrer lesões ósseas sérias, ou na medula, ou até mesmo levar a óbito.**

— Não, a culpa foi minha. — Ele se desculpou, — Estava distraído conversando com você e esqueci que você fica nervosa dirigindo. Deveria ter usado um tom mais calmo, algo como 'pode parar aqui agora, nós chegamos'.

— Chegamos onde?

— Aqui. No lugar que a gente estava vindo.

Olhei em volta, meu coração continuando a bater acelerado contra minhas costelas. Estávamos na parte antiga de Middleford, em Carlton, a umas seis quadras de onde minha mãe e eu morávamos. Era uma rua cheia de árvores grandes e antigas, e casas caras, históricas e enormes.

— Vê aquele carro? — Edward perguntou. Era um conversível vermelho estacionado ao lado da rua, — Muito bonito, não é? — concordei com a cabeça, tentado recuperar meu fôlego, — É um Audi A4. Ele custa cerca de 40 mil dólares. Por que alguém dirigiria um carro desses no inverno, eu não sei, mas algumas pessoas são idiotas.

Dou-lhe um olhar estranho. Eu definitivamente não tinha 40 mil dólares, então não tinha a necessidade de aprender sobre detalhes de um carro de luxo. Só precisava aprender a dirigir decentemente. — E aquele outro? — ele apontou para um carro mais à frente, — É uma BMW Série 7. Estamos diante de um carro de 80 mil dólares, no mínimo.

— Legal. — Respondi.

— Acha mesmo? — perguntou, — Eu os acho muito achatados. Um amigo do meu pai do Canadá tem um desses. Ele diz que consome muita gasolina. Pessoalmente, quando este carro aqui morrer, eu tiver me formado e conseguido um emprego decente, comprarei um carro híbrido*. — Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

**N/A: *Possui modo de combustão interna, normalmente combinada entre gasolina e motor elétrico, que diminui a emissão de poluentes e gastos no consumo de gasolina. Mas seus modelos são caros.**

— Certo, e agora? — Perguntei.

— Agora você vai estacionar entre esses dois carros. — Devo ter olhado para ele como se bananas estivessem crescendo para fora de suas orelhas, pois começou a rir.

— Não pode estar falando sério. — Falei, — Não deveríamos praticar isso em algum estacionamento deserto? Além disso, você acabou de me dizer que esses dois carros juntos valem pelo menos 120 mil dólares. Sabe que minha mãe e eu não temos esse dinheiro, certo? Como espera que eu pague quando eu acabar com eles?

— Não vai acabar com eles.

Deixei minha cabeça cair para a frente contra o volante e fechei os olhos, — Ok, Edward, você obviamente nunca esteve em um carro comigo antes, porque se tivesse, nem estaria discutindo sobre isso. Não posso estacionar ali.

— Estive em um carro com você pela última meia hora. — ele respondeu, — É assim que sei que pode fazer isso. — Obviamente não fui convencida, — Não vai haver um único arranhão nesses carros quando você acabar. Eu prometo. Vou estar do seu lado, te ajudando. — Suspirei, — Estacionar é como andar de bicicleta...

Eu o interrompi, — A última vez que andei de bicicleta, quebrei meu tornozelo e quase matei o gato de uma senhora.

— Certo. — Fez uma pausa, — É como aprender a nadar...

— Não sei nadar.

— Tudo bem, o que você _consegue_ fazer?

Suspirei de novo, — Eu leio, faço bolos e biscoitos. Estudo. Praticamente, consigo fazer todas as coisas chatas e seguras que envolvem ficar sentada em casa. E estacionar entre 120 mil dólares não é uma delas.

— Cozinhar! — diz ele, — Estacionar é exatamente como cozinhar. — Eu não iria estacionar ali. De jeito nenhum. Mas ia ter que ouvir esse discurso, — Tem seus ingredientes, certo? — Já imaginava como a mente dele estava funcionando, — O carro e o local. E vou te dar a receita agora; pare ao lado da BMW, não muito próximo. Uma distância de meio metro. Fique alinhado com seu para-choque e em seguida, ligue a seta de que vai estacionar.

— Edward. Essa é uma ideia muito ruim. Acho que não está me entendendo...

— Vá. — disse ele me ignorando, — Acelere um pouco.

— De jeito nenhum.

— Apenas tente. — Contra a minha vontade, eu desisti e segui as instruções de Edward e pressionei o acelerador suavemente. Paramos ao lado do BMW, — Tudo bem, então você escolheu o carro. — Ele apontou para o volante, — Confirmado! — Eu estava tentando não hiperventilar. — Pare com um espaço de meio metro dele. — Ele baixou a janela e debruçou-se para fora, deixando entrar uma rajada de ar frio, — Confirmado! — ele fez um sinal para que eu pegasse o volante novamente, — Agora você vai andar de ré. Aperte seu pé somente um poooouquinho no acelerador e estará curvando o volante para a direita. Faça. — disse, enquanto engatava a marcha ré por mim, então a roda começou a se mexer e eu estava prestes a vomitar. O carro avançou para trás, — Ande, ande, ande. Bom. Okay, freie. — Pisei no pedal. Até o final. Nós dois fomos jogados para a frente. Outra vez. — Certo, mais tarde nós vamos te ensinar a frear suavemente.

Tirei meu gorro e o coloquei entre os assentos. Podia sentir que minha testa estava suada e tinha certeza que ficaria com dor de cabeça mais tarde, mas não me importei. Estava tão zangada com Edward por me fazer passar por isso. Eu não tinha que provar nada para ele e não me importava o quão ruim eu parecia.

— Certo, agora pise mais um pouquinho no acelerador e vire o carro para a esquerda. Continue olhando por cima do ombro para ver onde está indo. — Torci o volante, — Bom, pode frear. — Fiz mais gentilmente dessa vez, — Ok, agora é só andar para frente e centralizar o carro. A gente precisa deixar um bom espaço tanto atrás como na frente, e também cerca de trinta centímetros do meio-fio. — avancei o carro e pisei no freio novamente, terminei de estacionar e desliguei a ignição.

— Viu? — disse ele sorrindo, — Sabia que você conseguiria fazer. Isso foi tipo estacionamento paralelo extremo. Agora que acabou de estacionar entre dois carros que valem mais do que toda a sua educação universitária, nunca mais vai ter medo de novo. — Ele ergueu a mão para tocar com a minha, no alto, comemorando.

Mas não respondi ao cumprimento. Em vez isso, soltei o cinto e saí, batendo a porta atrás de mim. Edward saiu também.

— Veja só. — Ele caminhou ao redor do carro, — Exatamente trinta centímetros fio. _Perfeito_. Honestamente, eu meio que queria tirar uma foto desse momento e moldurá-la, porque sua estacionada _foi_ perfeita. Como uma _Mona Lisa_ do estacionamento paralelo ou algo assim.

Eu estava furiosa demais para ficar ouvindo isso. Foi por um milagre que consegui estacionar sem danificar nada. Ele era um idiota se achava que havia outra explicação que não fosse essa. E eu também era uma idiota por deixá-lo me convencer a fazer algo tão arriscado. Se eu batesse em algum dos carros, nunca teríamos sido capazes de arcar com os danos, nem mesmo com a apólice do seguro de Edward. Minha mãe e eu provavelmente teríamos que vender nossa nova casa e moraríamos nas ruas, dormindo ao lado de Jack, o mendigo, e também estaríamos chutando gelo em desconhecidos para que nos dessem dinheiro. Passei por ele e abri a porta do passageiro, entrei no carro e a bati.

— Hey! — Edward bateu na janela, mas me recusei a olhar para ele. Minhas mãos tremiam no meu colo. Limpei o suor na minha festa e pisquei tentando manter as lágrimas dentro dos meus olhos. Ele bateu novamente e desta vez, abaixei a janela, — O que está fazendo? — perguntou.

— Você vai dirigir. — Falei e olhei para a frente novamente. Ele veio para o lado do motorista e nenhum de nós dissemos nem uma única palavra por todo o caminho até nossa casa.

— Você trabalha amanhã? — Edward finalmente perguntou enquanto estacionava o carro sem esforço, já na garagem da casa do avô.

— De meio-dia às quatro. — Respondi, desafivelando meu cinto de segurança.

— Eu saio às três e meia. — Disse ele, — Vou te esperar. Você pode vir dirigindo para casa. Estaremos na mesma direção, de qualquer maneira. Faz sentido, não é? — Ele perguntou. Mas só porque fazia sentido, não significava que eu queria fazer isso. — O que nós temos a perder? Faltam apenas 13 dias até o seu teste na estrada, certo? De jeito nenhum você falhará neste. É uma ótima motorista, Bella. Você só precisa trabalhar em sua confiança.

Sabia que ele estava somente tentando me ajudar, que estava tentando ser legal. Então, por que eu não conseguia evitar ser sarcástica? — Certo. — falei, fechando a porta do carro e indo embora, — Porque sou o Leonardo da Vinci das curvas. — Não olhei para trás, mas podia jurar que o escutei rindo baixinho de mim enquanto eu andava até a minha porta.

Tirei minhas boas e olhei para o relógio no aparelho de DVD. Eram 19:10, mas nosso carro estava na garagem, então eu sabia que mamãe estava lá também.

— Olá? — chamei. Mas ninguém respondeu. Não havia nenhum cheiro vindo da cozinha, — Você não vai acreditar no que o vizinho me fez fazer.

Comecei a contar a história, imaginando que minha mãe estava no banheiro e que ia me ouvir através da porta, — Eu realmente acho que nós deveríamos cancelar essas aulas de direção antes que algo dê horrivelmente errado. — Ainda não houve nenhuma resposta, — Olá? — Enfiei minha cabeça até a escada. Foi quando ouvi um barulho fraco. Ele ficou mais alto enquanto eu caminhava em direção à cozinha, mas não havia ninguém lá. Então abri a porta do porão.

— Bella? — As batidas voltaram, — Bella? — A voz da minha mãe soava abafada, mas parecia estar em pânico, — Bella, venha me ajudar. — Voei escada abaixo, descendo dois degraus por vez. Demorou alguns segundos para que meus olhos se ajustassem à luz fraca, mas quando fiz, eu me engasguei. O enorme e pesado armário de madeira que minha mãe estava reformando para guardar nossos casacos de inverno estava virado no chão, com as suas portas abertas. Uma única mão da minha mãe, estava acenando para fora do armário, entre o chão e uma das portas, tentando chamar a minha atenção.

Eu me ajoelhei, — Oh meu Deus. Você está bem? Está esmagada? Precisa de uma ambulância? Mãe, você consegue respirar? Vou ligar para o 911. — Corri para as escadas com os joelhos tremendo.

— Bella, eu estou bem. — Minha mãe falou, pelo seu tom de voz não deu para perceber se estava rindo ou chorando. Ela fez um gesto com a mão única, contando a história exatamente como ela teria feito se não estivesse embaixo de um armário tão pesado, — Cheguei em casa adiantada, então pensei em tirar a areia do interior das portas antes de fazer o jantar. Levantei-me na prateleira para conseguir alcançar o topo do armário e então a coisa toda virou em cima de mim. Venho tentando levantá-lo, mas não adianta. Você consegue levantá-lo, querida? Só um pouquinho? Coloque o bloco de cimento que está no canto da sala e coloque entre o chão e o armário, assim serei capaz de me rastejar para fora daqui.

Enquanto ela estava falando, fui até o bloco de cimento e o peguei. O armário ergueu vários centímetros quando o levantei e eu consegui empurrar o tijolo para baixo dele com o pé, lutando contra as lágrimas o tempo todo. Um segundo depois, minha mãe deslizou para fora do armário e limpou as sujeiras que grudaram em seu cabelo. Ela se agachou para examinar o guarda-roupa. Uma das portas ficou um pouco danificada com a queda. Mas nós duas nunca conseguiríamos colocá-lo em pé novamente, de qualquer maneira. A coisa pesava uma tonelada.

— Bem, talvez a gente possa armazenar nossos casacos de inverno extras em caixas de plástico debaixo das escadas. — Ela disse, e foi quando viu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, — Oh, Bella. Oh, querida. Eu estou bem. — Ela se levantou e estendeu os braços para mim, — Não aconteceu nada, estou bem.

— Mas e se tivesse acontecido? Mãe, essa coisa poderia ter te esmagado.

— Mas isso não aconteceu. — Ela colocou os braços em volta de mim, em seguida, afastou-se para enxugar as lágrimas da minha bochecha com seus dedos.

— E você estava sozinha aqui embaixo. E se eu não tivesse voltado cedo para casa, por algum motivo?

— Mas você voltou.

— Era para eu ter te ajudado a limpá-lo na noite passada. — disse fungando, olhando para o guarda-roupa, — Mas quando terminei de estudar, esqueci de vir aqui. Se eu não tivesse esquecido, você não estaria cuidando disso aqui sozinha.

— Está tudo bem, Bella. É a minha responsabilidade cuidar dessas coisas. Eu sou a adulta da casa. — Eu odiava quando ela dizia coisas como essa. Talvez fosse verdade, quando era menor, mas agora eu estava com dezessete anos. Ela não tinha mais que cuidar de tudo sozinha. Já era ruim o suficiente o fato do meu pai ter dado o fora sem nem olhar para trás, ela deveria, ao menos, poder contar comigo, — A partir de agora vou ter mais cuidado quando for consertar as coisas da casa, prometo. — Completou ela.

— E me pedir ajuda. — Eu disse, dando a ela meu olhar de 'estou falando sério', que ela ignorou totalmente.

— Vamos lá. Vamos subir e pedir uma pizza. Você vai se sentir melhor depois que comer alguma coisa. Então poderá me ajudar com a minha lição de casa.

**~~x~~**

A 'lição de casa' da mamãe acabou se resumindo em escrever 45 cartões com caneta dourada e letra de caligrafia. Após uma tarde de lições extremas de estacionamento, seguidas pelo quase esmagamento e morte da minha mãe por um guarda-roupa, minha mão não estava exatamente firme para escrever. Tive que escrever cinco cartões diferentes até que o primeiro ficasse realmente bom para se manter.

— Eles tem o salão do baile Bradford reservado para o almoço e fecharão o SPA inteiro de tarde. — Minha mãe explicou, — A coisa toda foi encomendada por Chez Pierre e estão promovendo prêmios de rifas. — Ela disse, empilhando outro cartão, — Ainda sinto falta de trabalhar na seguradora, mas tenho que admitir, eles nunca valorizaram seus funcionários como o SPA faz.

Dei uma mordida na fatia da minha pizza havaiana e dei um gole no meu chá gelado enquanto a observava trabalhar. Havia bolsas enormes e escuras debaixo dos seus olhos, mas fora isso, parecia bem. Ela estava acordando às 6 horas nos últimos dois dias, para conseguir ter tempo de arrumar o cabelo no secador e ainda se maquiar. Aparentemente, uma das exigências de se trabalhar na recepção de um SPA era estar bem arrumada. Até mesmo tinha as unhas pintadas de rosa, algo que nunca a vi usando antes. Ela percebeu que estava olhando isso, — Oh, foi Claire, uma das esteticistas, que fez para mim durante nosso intervalo. Não está muito chamativo, está?

Eu sorri, abaixando minha pizza, — Está legal. — Falei. Limpei as mãos no meu guardanapo e pequei outro cartão, — Sério? — Olhei para a lista de nomes que minha mãe havia me dado, — Alguém realmente se chama assim? — Mamãe se apoiou sobre meus ombros para ver o nome.

— Ah, Valter. Ele é o massagista sueco do SPA.

— E seu sobrenome é Bigaskis?

— Sim.

— E se fala assim? 'Big-ass-kiss' *? — perguntei, e então tentei imitar um sotaque sueco, — Seu nome é tipo, Valter Big-ass-kiss?

**N/A: *Algo como 'um grande beijo na bunda.**

— Bella. — Minha mãe ralhou comigo, no mesmo tom que usava quando eu cutucava meu nariz ou imitava sons de peidos com meus primos, quando éramos crianças, — Isso não tem graça.

— Tem sim. — respondi, — É um pouco engraçado sim, pelo menos. Você tem que admitir. — Ela não parecia prestes a admitir nada, — Valter Big-ass-kiss. — falei de novo, rindo para mim mesma enquanto empilhava um cartão. Minha mãe não tinha sequer sorrido, então eu tentei parar de rir.

— Oh. — Ela se sentou e pegou outro cartão do lugar, mudando de assunto, — Alice te ligou mais cedo. Acho que ela não sabia que você teria aulas de direção. Queria saber se você poderia confirmar o cheesecake de chocolate e baunilha. Parece que será uma festa divertida.

Eu gemi. Tinha sido um longo dia. A última coisa que eu queria pensar agora era no Dia dos Namorados, ou sobre o paquera ridículo de Alice, mas agora que Alice havia dito tudo sobre essa festa para minha mãe, não haveria maneira que eu conseguisse escapar disso. Ia ter que ir nessa festa.

— Eu disse que não havia problemas. Vou ajudar você a fazer os bolos, se quiser. Você ainda tem a coleção de pandas de pelúcia, também. Está embalada em alguma dessas caixas lá no porão. Falei que tentaríamos encontrá-la. Pode ser usada na decoração.

— Mãe! — Reclamei. Já era ruim o suficiente que eu estava sendo forçada a ir em uma festa no Dia dos Namorados, quando tudo o que eu queria fazer era hibernar. Não queria ficar rodeada por meus bichos de pelúcia.

— Você vai se divertir, Bella. É bom que esteja saindo. — Eu suspirei, — E será daqui a duas semanas. Sabe o que isso significa? — Apenas a olhei, — Que você já poderá ter passado no teste de direção. Quem sabe vai dirigindo até a casa de Alice.

Deixei o cartão de Valter Bigaskis na pilha de cartões e peguei outro. Chamava-se _Drew Hulse_. Não era engraçado. Na verdade, era um dos nomes mais deprimentes que eu já tinha ouvido, o que parecia ser bem apropriado, porque de repente, estava me sentindo triste, sem contar que muito, muito cansada.

**O que acharam dessa aula de direção? Eu fiquei com dó da Bella. Obrigada Guest e DaysCullenB.S pelos reviews! E RafaStew, obrigada por seguir! E meus queridos leitores fantasminhas: obrigada por lerem e deixem um recadinho, não custa nada. É isso aí meus amores, Beijos e até breve!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mais um capítulo gente! Nos vemos lá embaixo!**

Capítulo 5

No sábado de manhã, os cadarços da minha bota se soltaram enquanto eu descia as escadas. Parei para amarrá-los e, como resultado, acabei perdendo o maldito ônibus quatro novamente. Como minha mãe havia ido até o supermercado, eu não tinha saída a não ser esperar pelo próximo. Acabei chegando 15 minutos atrasada no trabalho. Quando cheguei lá, Alice estava tentando segurar um monte de balões de hélio e tentando convencer uma mãe a aderir ao cartão de fidelização da promoção do Cupido.

— Obrigada. — A mãe estava dizendo distraidamente, mantendo um olho em seus dois filhos, que estavam brincando perigosamente perto da área dos cristais, — Mas é a festa do sexto aniversário do meu filho hoje. Nós vamos ter presentes movidos à pilha o suficiente.

No dia anterior, quando alguém tinha compartilhado uma preocupação semelhante, tinha escutado Alice tentando convencê-los de que, se você deixasse de adquirir as baterias, o Cupido também daria um ótimo enfeite para decorar uma mesa romântica para o jantar do Dia dos Namorados, mas hoje, por alguma razão, ela nem se incomodou em argumentar. — Droga. — Ela disse baixinho enquanto um balão escapava e flutuava até o teto.

— Eu pego a escada. — Ofereci, jogando minha bolsa atrás do balcão e fui para a sala dos fundos. Assim que a mãe, seu monte de balões e seus filhos endiabrados deixaram a loja, virei-me para Alice, — Não parece estar bem. Algo aconteceu?

Ela se deixou afundar miseravelmente no banco atrás do balcão, — Bella, se você liga para alguém e eles te dizem que vão te retornar. Quanto tempo isso pode durar?

— Não sei. — respondi, — Talvez um par de minutos. — Eu poderia dizer pelo seu olhar que não tinha dado a resposta certa, — Ou de repente, eles estão ocupados com alguma coisa, pode demorar mais tempo.

— Quanto tempo?

— Uma hora, talvez? Duas horas.

— E quanto a 16 horas?

Eu não estava cem por cento certa sobre o que estávamos falando, embora tivesse um palpite muito bom, — Não. Provavelmente 16 horas é tempo demais. — hesitei, — A menos que algo realmente importante tenha surgido, como uma emergência ou algo assim.

— Oh meu Deus. Eu pensei nisso, mas então tentei me convencer do contrário. Mas, e se você estiver certa? Liguei para Alec logo após o trabalho ontem. Era 18:10. Ele estava de saída e parecia estar realmente sem fôlego, então disse que me ligaria de volta, mas desde então, nada. Já mandei duas mensagens também. Oh, meu Deus! Faz sentido. E se um de seus pais caiu da escada ou sofreu algum ataque cardíaco, ou algo assim? E se ele teve que sair apressado de casa? Talvez ele esteja no hospital Middlefor Geral agora. Devo tentar falar com ele novamente? Não, espera. Não se pode usar telefones celulares em hospitais, certo? Por causa dos monitores do coração. Bella, você acha que eu deveria ligar para a casa de seus pais para me certificar de que está tudo bem?

— Tenho certeza de que está tudo bem, Alice. — falei, — Ele provavelmente só está muito ocupado para te retornar agora.

— Você está certa. — disse ela, claramente não convencida, mas parecendo que queria realmente acreditar em mim, — Vou esperar. Ele vai entrar em contato se precisar de mim, certo?

— Claro que sim.

Ela tirou o celular do bolso e o abriu, apenas para ter certeza de que estava funcionando, em seguida, caminhou em direção ao corredor dos cartões para ajudar uma velha senhora com uma bengala. Enquanto eu estava passando o cartão escolhido pela senhora no caixa, vi Alice checando seu celular novamente.

De repente, pensei em uma maneira perfeita de distraí-la.

— Tenho que te contar uma coisa. — falei logo que ficamos sozinhas na loja novamente, — Você não vai acreditar, mas tente adivinhar quem é o meu novo vizinho e professor de aula de condução...

— Você está brincando! — Alice disse assim que acabei de contar toda a história, — Isso é muita coincidência. Ele parece ser tão legal. E é bom professor? — perguntou-me.

— O pior! — respondi a ela e contei também a história do estacionamento selvagem na noite passada. Ela se mostrou solidária a mim. E quando eu estava prestes a lhe contar a história de como ele tinha se mudado para cá para cuidar do avô (o que eu sabia que iria fazer com que ela gostasse dele), o bolso de Alice se mexeu.

— É o Alec. — ela disse. Então tirou seu telefone do bolso e abriu para ler a mensagem de texto.

— Está tudo bem?

— Sim. — Ela estava rolando pela mensagem uma segunda vez, — Estou aliviada. — acrescentou, mas parecia apenas desapontada, — Ele foi para uma festa beber com os amigos, mas ficou bêbado e dormiu por lá, acabou de acordar. Esqueceu que eu tinha ligado.

Ela começou a apertar os botões do celular.

— Por favor, me diz que você não está respondendo a mensagem neste mesmo segundo. — Ela olhou para cima, — O cara nem sequer te pediu desculpas por ter desaparecido por 16 horas. Nem mesmo passou pela mente dele que você poderia ter ficado chateada ou preocupada.

Ela fez uma pausa e baixou o telefone, — Acha que eu deveria esperar?

— Sim. — falei, — E, de qualquer forma, você apenas me interrompeu rudemente enquanto estava tentando te contar sobre o cara da caneta, quero dizer... Edward. — ela olhou para cima, em sinal de que eu poderia continuar, — Ia te dizer que ele estava perguntando sobre você no carro. — Eu não tinha a intenção de ser desonesta com ela… mas a mentira meio que escapou.

— Fala sério. — ela disse, — Ele não fez isso! O que queria saber?

— Bem... — Enrolei tentando pensar em alguma coisa, mas minha mente estava tão vaga que não encontrei nada específico o suficiente para parecer verdade.

— Ele queria saber há quanto tempo você trabalha aqui e o que gosta de fazer.

— O que disse a ele?

— Disse que tinha começado a trabalhar para o Sr. Goodman desde o verão e que gostava realmente de apoiar as boas causas em seu tempo livre. E ele também gosta de ajudar e cuidar dos outros. — Acalmei minha consciência acrescentando essa parte verdadeira no final, porque ele definitivamente disse algo sobre ajudar seu avô a cuidar da casa. Ela virou e desligou o telefone, — Eu também mencionei sobre a Festa Panda. — continuei improvisando.

— E o que ele disse?

— Não muito. Mas acho que apenas ficou encabulado de pedir um convite. Acho que se você o chamasse, ele diria que sim?

— Sério? Ele é solteiro?

— Não sei. — Ele não havia mencionado nenhuma namorada, mas, nós só havíamos passado uma hora juntos e nos últimos 20 minutos, eu estava zangada demais para estabelecer qualquer tipo de conversa. Era possível que tivesse alguma namorada, aqui ou em Toronto.

— Você pode descobrir?

— Nós temos outra aula esta tarde. Vou ver o que posso fazer.

— Oh, meu Deus. — disse Alice, — Talvez seja, tipo, uma coisa do destino. Quero dizer, ele entra na loja e nós nos conhecemos. Então ele acaba sendo seu vizinho e instrutor de direção e por isso eu posso ficar totalmente informada. — Ela volta a deslizar o celular para dentro do bolso.

Missão cumprida, — Então não está respondendo as mensagens de Alec agora?

— Não. — ela sorriu e acrescentou desafiadoramente, — Estou ocupada no trabalho. Ele pode esperar um pouco, certo?

Saí do caixa para que ela tomasse meu lugar, — Alice, na minha opinião, esse idiota poderia esperar para sempre.

— Bella! — disse ela, cobrindo as orelhas do Cupido com as mãos, — Cuidado com a língua na frente do bebê! — Mas ela estava sorrindo, então não tive dúvida nenhuma de que tinha feito a coisa certa. Mesmo que tenha tido que contar algumas mentirinhas inocentes. Os fins justificavam os meios totalmente.

Ou, pelo menos, é o que eu pensava até as 15:30, quando Edward entrou na loja. Eu estava presa com um cliente que queria saber toda e qualquer mínima diferença entre quatro marcas de papel branco para impressão, mas Alice acenou para ele. Quando finalmente dirigi o meu traseiro até o caixa, eles já estavam falando sobre pandas. As coisas estavam prestes a ficar meio complicadas.

— Então, eu acho que é importante. — Alice estava dizendo, — Se nós conseguíssemos levantar 500 dólares, vamos fazer uma pequena mas significante diferença ajudando a preservar a população de pandas gigantes. E como eu tenho certeza que Bella já disse, o tema vai ser preto-e-branco, por isso vai ser muito divertido. — Edward me lançou um olhar estranho, mas, para seu crédito, não mencionou que nunca tinha ouvido falar sobre uma festa panda, — Bella vai assar alguns petiscos. E, acredite em mim, você não quer perder a oportunidade de comer o cheesecake que ela faz. Então, se você estiver livre... — ela parou.

— Sim. — ele disse, dando-me seu olhar estranho novamente, — Acho que posso ir.

— Legal. — Seus olhos se iluminaram, — Espera aí. Apenas me deixe terminar isso e vou te contar tudo sobre o Oreo, o panda que estamos adotando. Posso até te mostrar uma foto. Ele é muito fofo! — Edward gentilmente se afastou para que o cara dos pacotes de papéis pudesse colocá-los no balcão.

— O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo? — perguntei enquanto Alice recebia pela compra e colocava os pacotes em um saco de papel. Minha irritação com a aula passada ainda era muito recente, — Não vou sair até que dê 16 horas. E você não pode ficar simplesmente passeando por aqui. O Sr. Goodman passa por aqui nos finais de semana.

— E quem te disse que estou passeando? Vim comprar. — Ele pegou um coelhinho de pelúcia e balançou suas orelhas.

— Ah, é? Você quer comprar coelhos?

— Não. — disse ele, abaixando o coelho, — Nada de coelhinhos hoje. Eu preciso de uma caneta.

— Você comprou uma ontem.

— Sim. Sabe de uma coisa? — ele passou o dedo pelos seus cabelos, — Ela fica vazando*****.

**N/A: No original, esta conversa tem um duplo sentido, pois é o usado o termo 'sploody', usado por adolescentes para definir uma ejaculação.**

— Vazando? — levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

— É. Tipo, quando você pressiona a ponta da caneta, a tinta vaza para fora dela. Você não teria algum outro modelo mais seco e preciso?

— Certo. — eu disse, tentando não soar como se estivesse zombando, — Algo seco, preciso e que não vaze. Vem comigo.

Edward levou séculos para se decidir por outra caneta. Ficou rabiscando diversos pedaços de papel de carta Goodman deixados lá para teste. — Esta é muito boa. — disse ele, finalmente escolhendo uma caneta, — Mas você tem a preta? — procurei através das gavetas e estendi uma preta para ele.

— Aqui.

— Uau. — disse ele, recuando um pouco para trás, — Ficando irritada por causa de canetas. Não está zangada comigo por causa da coisa do estacionamento ainda, não é? — Perguntou-me, pegando a caneta da minha mão com cuidado, como se eu tivesse colocado algo explosivo nela.

— Zangada? Por que eu estaria zangada? — Atirei de volta.

— Eu não sei. — respondeu ele, — Talvez porque fui um pouco idiota por fazer aquilo. — Isso me pegou de surpresa. Ele enfiou a caneta atrás da orelha, — Estive pensando sobre a aula e, tipo, eu sabia que você não bateria nos carros. Mas isso não significava que você se sentia pronta para fazê-lo, eu acho. Como você disse, a gente deveria ter praticado primeiro em um estacionamento vazio ou algo assim. Sinto muito. Ok? Não vou fazer nada parecido de novo.

— Ok. — eu disse, minha raiva se derreteu tão rápido que eu não sabia o que dizer em seguida. Por que havia ficado tão chateada com isso, em primeiro lugar? Já quase não conseguia me lembrar, — Hum, de qualquer forma... — gaguejei, — Tenho que arrumar as coisas nas prateleiras, mas Alice passar isso no caixa para você...

— Certo. Mas, espere. — ele me parou, — Você pode me ajudar com mais uma coisa primeiro?

— Sim?

— Preciso comprar algo para o Dia dos Namorados.

— Para sua namorada?

— Não exatamente. — Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, fazendo com que suas sardas ficassem destacadas, — Ainda não, aliás. É apenas uma garota que eu conheci. — Olhei rapidamente em direção a Alice para ver se ele seguiria meu olhar, mas ele estava ocupado olhando para o chão.

— Bem, — comecei, — Nós temos uma grande seleção. — Levei-o até a seção do Dia dos Namorados, que estava marcada por uma placa absurdamente grande e obscenamente brilhante, em forma de coração, pendurada no teto, com a frase 'O AMOR ESTÁ NO AR', — Este é o lugar onde o romance acontece. — Apontei para a placa, revirando os olhos, — Na minha opinião, quase tudo nessa seção é repugnante, mas as garotas parecem gostar dessas coisas.

Peguei um cartão com o Piu-piu na frente. Eu o abri e li: — Que sorte tenho eu, por ter uma pintinha como você, que é carinhosa, amorosa e maravilhosa também. — Enfiei de volta na prateleira, — Eu não gostaria de ser chamada de 'pintinha'.

Peguei outro cartão com uma pintura cor pastel, havia um casal dançando na frente. A mulher estava em um vestido vermelho, — 'Minha querida, meu coração, minha dama de vermelho. Quando estou com você, eu me sinto verdadeiro. Feliz Dia dos Namorados!' — Sério? Desde quando rimar 'vermelho' com 'verdadeiro' ***** é romântico? Desde nunca. Mas é mais ou menos isso que você vai encontrar na metade desses cartões. É como se as empresas não pudessem contratar poetas que sabem escrever coisas legais. Isso é deprimente.

**N/A: Aqui a rima é 'red' e 'inspired', no original.**

Edward estava sorrindo, — Bem, e este aqui? As meninas gostam disso, não é? — Ele me entregou um cartão com uma foto de um bebê em uma moto.

— 'Amor, você faz meu motor funcionar'. — Devolvi a ele, — Ok, em primeiro lugar. É grosseiro. Não bonito. E, em segundo, esse cartão é uma piada de mau gosto dos espertinhos. É como se estivesse dizendo: 'Eu realmente gosto de você, mas sou muito galinha para te dizer isso eu mesmo, então estou te dando esse cartão com um bebê de capacete no lugar disso'. De novo, isso é meio deprimente.

— Você sabe que não é a melhor vendedora do mundo, certo? — Brincou ele, voltando a colocar o cartão na prateleira.

— Hey. — Respondi, — Estou tentando te fazer um favor aqui. — Peguei um outro cartão com um coração vermelho simples na frente, — Este é o menos ruim que temos. — Entreguei a ele e o observei abri-lo.

— Está em branco. — ele disse.

— Exatamente. — eu disse, — Se você gosta de alguém, deve se preocupar o suficiente para escrever sua própria mensagem. Ou pelo menos, é isso que sempre achei.

Ele virou o cartão para verificar o preço e, em seguida, colocou-o de volta, — Vou pensar sobre isso. — disse ele.

Alice tinha terminado com o cara dos papéis e estava segurando a foto de Oreo, o panda, no ar, para chamar a atenção de Edward. Ele lhe deu um pequeno aceno, para que ela soubesse que ele estaria lá em um segundo.

— Por outro lado, — eu acrescentei rapidamente, — Algumas garotas realmente gostam dessas coisas bregas. — Eu esperava que ele me entendesse, — Acabamos de receber um com carinhas de filhotinhos. Alice, por exemplo, adorou. — Isso foi um eufemismo. Ela praticamente se derreteu em uma poça na primeira vez que os viu, — Posso te mostrar amanhã. Mas agora é melhor você ir conhecer o panda. — falei.

— Certo. — ele respondeu, — E pagar por isso. — Tirou sua caneta-que-não-vazava da orelha e se virou para ir embora.

— Hey. — Eu o parei, — Faça-me um favor, pode ser? Não prometa a Alice que vai para a festa, a menos que você realmente esteja falando sério.

— Por que eu não estaria falando sério? — Perguntou.

— Não sei. — Pensei na garota que ele queria comprar o presente, a garota que não era exatamente sua namorada. Se ele não estivesse se referindo a Alice, então seria melhor que ele não levasse isso à diante. Ela era muito sensível com essas coisas, — Isso apenas significa muito para ela, ok? Então, se você diz que vai, então vá!

— Oh, eu vou estar lá. — respondeu ele, — Lanches preto-e-branco? Arrecadação de dinheiro para uma espécie em extinção? Está de brincadeira? Vai ser incrível. Desde que você contou tudo sobre isso ontem, estou contando os dias.

Dei a ele meu melhor olhar de desculpas, — Sobre isso...

— Não se preocupe. — Ele continuou, — Estou indo. Eu não faltarei. Vai ser um 'pandemônio' — Revirei meus olhos por causa de sua piada estúpida, mas havia algo em seu tom de voz que me deixou confortável. Eu não tinha dúvidas: Edward podia ser irritante, mas era um cara decente. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava falando sério.

**Meus amores, mil desculpas por não ter postado ontem, é que tive que fazer um trabalho e acabei esquecendo. Mas o que acharam do capítulo? Vocês acham certo a Bella empurrando o Edward para Alice? Obrigada a DaysCullenB.S e Bah83 pelos comentários, vocês são 10! Obrigada a Karolzinhaa e a imaryana por favoritar e Teth por seguir! Comentem meus anjos, não custa nada e faz bem pro coração de uma autora! Bjos e até breve.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Apreciem!**

Capítulo 6

Fiel à sua palavra, Edward não me pressionou mais tão duramente em nossa aula de direção naquela tarde. Na verdade, nós nem mesmo praticamos o estacionamento. Ele _me fez _dirigir na saída da cidade (algo que fez meus batimentos ficarem ainda mais acelerados do que quando tive que estacionar), mas não foi completamente desastroso. Devo ter verificado meu ponto cego umas dez vezes, mas de alguma forma, eu consegui.

Ele também meio que ajudou nisso. Assim que entramos no carro, Edward colocou um CD do porta-luvas e colocou no som.

— 'Surely Sarah'. — ele disse assim que a música começou. Era meio suave, com muitos sons de guitarras e quase nenhuma bateria, — Você os conhece?

Balancei minha cabeça. Quando eu estava com Mike, ele tinha me levado a alguns shows de heavy metal. Os cantores estavam sempre vestidos de preto. Eles usavam correntes prateadas penduradas em seus bolsos, balançavam a cabeça para cima e para baixo e gritavam muito. Por alguma razão, eu sentia que tinha que fingir que gostava daquilo. Mas na verdade, gostava muito mais de rock clássico. Tipo, Van Morrison e The Doors, que meu tio Tom (que tocava baixo em uma banda de velhos de rock amador) me apresentou. Além disso, eu só escutava (e não por escolha) pop, e na maioria das vezes, era Celine Dion, que tocava na estação de rádio que minha mãe ouvia.

— Você deveria dar uma chance para eles. — Edward disse, aumentando o volume, — Acho que gostaria deles.

Para a minha surpresa, eu realmente gostei. A melodia era bonita, doce e cativante e, mesmo sem perceber o que estava fazendo, eu parei de segurar o volante tão apertado e estava tamborilando meus dedos no ritmo das músicas. Quando a aula acabou, estava tão relaxada que fiz a curva para a esquerda em nossa rua (que é um cruzamento duplo), sem que qualquer carro atrás de mim ficasse buzinando por causa da minha demora.

Não foi uma aula ruim, realmente. E seria ainda melhor se Edward não quisesse que eu estacionasse na garagem de seu avô, — É muito fácil. Alinhe o para-choque do carro com a borda da calçada. — Instruiu.

Eu admito: sabia que minhas rodas estavam tortas, mas eu estava com fome. Minha mãe sempre faz frango assado depois que volta do supermercado aos sábados, e eu já estava sentindo o gosto na boca. Por isso não me incomodei em andar com o carro para frente e alinhá-las. Virei meu corpo para olhar sobre meu ombro e pisei no acelerador. O carro subiu a calçada em um ângulo de 45 graus, as rodas foram parar no meio do jardim entre nossas casas e a dois metros da garagem de Phillip. Isso não teria importância, se não fosse o barulho de algo se quebrando quando parei. Um arbusto inocente que ficava ao lado do jardim, obviamente, pagou o preço pela minha impaciência.

— Oh, Deus. — eu disse, saindo do carro para examinar os galhos achatados, — Sinto muito. Vou comprar outro arbusto desses para o seu avô assim que conseguir ir a florista, prometo.

Edward deu um suspiro enquanto se agachava para acariciar os ramos esmagados e então os deixou cair na neve novamente, — Obrigado, mas não acho que este aqui pode ser substituído. É uma planta japonesa. É um tipo raro de planta.

Senti como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Eu tive que estragar justamente uma planta rara entre todas do jardim, — Bem, talvez eu possa pedir uma muda na internet ou algo assim. Alguém deve importá-los. Encontrarei um, prometo. Eu te disse que era péssima em estacionar. — Olhei para o montinho desfigurado de galhos de novo e suspirei. Isso não era culpa de Edward, — Deus, eu sou uma idiota. Sabia que meu ângulo não estava correto. Eu deveria ter andado para frente e alinhado as rodas, mas estava com pressa. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.

Edward se levantou, com um sorriso surgindo em sua boca enquanto colocava a mão na manga do meu casaco, — Relaxa, Bella. Eu estava brincando. — confessou, — Mas você está certa. Tinha que ter alinhado as rodas. Mas estava indo muito bem. Essa planta não é japonesa. — Eu congelei e em seguida puxei meu braço, — É um tipo muito comum. Nós o temos no jardim inteiro. Eles cheiram a chulé e ficam quebradiços no verão. Pode passar em cima deles de novo, se quiser.

Olhei para ele em choque. Não podia _acreditar_ que ele tinha feito isso comigo. Como é possível que uma mesma pessoa seja tão legal às vezes, e irritante em outras?

— Mas que droga. — disse ele, percebendo meu olhar, — Agora você está com raiva de mim de novo. — Ele enterrou seu chapéu ainda mais na cabeça, evitando meu olhar, tentando soar arrependido, — Você me odeia. _De novo_. Eu não deveria ter dito isso. É que, você parecia tão magoada. Eu não resisti em te perturbar. Sou um idiota.

Eu não discordo dele.

— Até amanhã. — falei, dando um pequeno sorriso apertado para ele. Havia menos de 12 dias até meu teste. Eu precisava dele, e não podia ficar zangada com ele todos os dias, mesmo ele sendo irritante, — Obrigada pela aula. — Acrescentei gentilmente, — Não foi tão ruim.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, — Vou tomar isso como um elogio, eu acho. E, hey, da próxima vez, se você alinhar as rodas, vai conseguir estacionar. Então vai ser, tipo, uma Baryshnikov***** dos alinhamentos. — Virei-me de costas para que ele não me visse sorrindo e segui em direção a minha casa, — Ei, espere. — disse ele. Parei e comecei a me afundar na neve que havia entre nossas casas, — Sobre essa festa panda. Você vai com alguém?

**N/A: Um dos bailarinos mais famosos do mundo.**

Tirando o fato de que eu não estava nem um pouco interessada em namorar, ou que meus nervos ainda estivessem malucos por causa do arbusto japonês... Eu não havia entendido sua pergunta, — Depende se eu passar no teste da carteira de motorista. É uma chance entre duas de que eu mesma vá dirigindo, ou pedir que minha mãe me leve.

— Não. Quero dizer, realmente ir com alguém. Tipo um namorado?

Eu ri, — Uh-uh. Quero dizer, não. Não tenho namorado. Não estou saindo com ninguém. Mas você pode levar alguém, se quiser. — Hesitei, sabendo que se ele aparecesse com outra menina, isso poderia arruinar o Dia dos Namorados de Alice, — Mas, Alice provavelmente vai precisar de muita ajuda para arrumar tudo lá. Se você não tiver nenhuma acompanhante, talvez pudesse ajudar nisso.

— Claro. — disse ele, — Não tem problema nenhum. Eu não estou saindo com ninguém também. E sou bom em arrumar petiscos dentro das vasilhas e outras coisas. — Ele se inclinou e pegou uma luva cheia de neve e a jogou contra a porta da garagem de seu avô, — Por que é que você não tem um namorado? — perguntou, estendendo a mão para pegar um pouco mais de neve, — Sua mãe é rigorosa com essas coisas, ou algo assim?

— Não. — falei, mexendo os dedos dos pés dentro das minhas botas para mantê-los aquecidos, — Justamente o contrário. Minha mãe adoraria que eu estivesse saindo com alguém. Ela pensa que estudo demais. Eu não namoro porquê... — Parei de falar. Eu apenas o conhecia há três dias, ele não precisava saber os detalhes sobre Mike Love, — É complicado. — falei, — Ou, não. Na verdade, não é nada complicado. Os homens apenas são uns idiotas. — Então rapidamente percebi que havia acabado de insultar toda a sua espécie, — Caras do colegial, especialmente. Quero dizer, não todos eles, obviamente. Mas 98% são.

— É um fato científico? — ele perguntou.

— Com toda certeza.

— Bem, e o que dizer dos outros 2%?

— Os outros 2% são realmente difíceis de encontrar.

— No entanto, eles existem. — ele completou.

— Certo. — respondi sarcasticamente, falei enquanto levantava um pequeno galho esmagado da neve, — Vou acreditar isso quando eu realmente encontrar um.

**~~x~~**

Fiquei de folga no domingo, então minha mãe e eu passamos o dia desempacotando as últimas caixas. Foi bom, e um pouco estranho, ver todos nossos livros e fotos alinhados na lareira nova. Mesmo que era uma casa menor, que o piso de madeira rangia e gemia, que havia rachaduras, que os gessos e janelas eram antigas, ela estava começando a parecer mais como uma casa.

— Olhe para isso. — Minha mãe disse, vindo pelo corredor. Estava segurando algo enrolado na palma da mão, — Encontrei-a entre as tábuas do piso no sótão, enquanto estava empurrando as caixas lá para baixo. — Eu acabo de dobrar as toalhas de linho e coloco nas prateleiras antes de ir ver. Era uma corrente fina com um pingente pequeno nela, — Acho que é uma opala. — disse minha mãe, — Deve ser dos antigos moradores, mas não deixaram endereço de contato. É seu agora, se quiser. — Ela abriu os dedos e o colocou nas minhas mãos, — Tem um produto que serve para limpá-lo debaixo da pia.

Eu geralmente não usava joias, especialmente aquelas que tinham coraçõezinhos extravagantes, mas esse pingente tinha algo simples e doce que não me fez odiá-lo. Deixei-o no meu bolso, planejando limpá-lo mais tarde.

Minha mãe foi para seu quarto e saiu arrastando sua roupa suja, — Vou colocar as roupas na máquina antes de começar a pintar o banheiro. Tem alguma coisa para lavar?

— Não. — minha mãe começou a descer o corredor com o cesto pesado e só então eu notei a poeira que tinha grudado no cabelo dela. Seus ombros pareciam cansados. Nós havíamos ficado em quartos separados o dia todo, então eu não tinha certeza, mas não conseguia me lembrar se ela tinha comido alguma coisa ou se sentou para descansar em algum momento. Mas que ela ainda não tinha tomado banho, disso eu estava certa.

— Ei, mãe. — eu disse, — Por que não deixa para pintar o banheiro depois? Nós podemos suportar entrar naquele lugar cor de vômito verde por mais um dia. — Era difícil entender por que alguém tinha escolhido essa cor para pintar um banheiro, em primeiro lugar. Ele fazia todo mundo que entrava lá parecer como se estivesse com problemas no estômago, — Nós poderíamos alugar um filme. Algo sem cérebro, tipo uma comédia romântica. Eu faço um pouco de pipoca. Vamos descansar hoje à noite.

— Você quer alugar uma comédia romântica? — minha mãe perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas em dúvida. Na verdade, eu não queria. Eu odiava aquela coisa de 'garoto conhece garota, eles se apaixonam, mas, ohhh, que pena, eles não podem ficar juntos por alguma coisa terrível que é realmente muito fácil de resolver'. E então tudo acabava com um 'felizes para sempre' e um beijo apaixonado. Ou em um casamento. Mas, eu sabia que eles eram os preferidos da minha mãe.

— Sim, eu quero. — falei.

— Espera. — ela estava sorrindo, — Vou somente colocar essa roupa para lavar, passar uma escova no cabelo e pegar as chaves do carro. Há uma locadora na Carson Square.

Grande erro. Uma hora mais tarde eu estava no meio de uma maldita história sobre corações partidos, — Oh, eu não posso olhar. — minha mãe disse, cobrindo os olhos, — Ele vai vê-la de costas com esse suéter e vai achar que é sua noiva. E eles fazem um casal muito bonito também. Não acha romântico que ele contratou esse avião para escrever o pedido de casamento no céu?

Pensei que era ridículo na verdade, mas minha mãe, obviamente, estava adorando o filme e eu não queria estragar tudo. Peguei um punhado de pipoca e enfiei na boca.

— Sim, romântico. — Não foi muito convincente.

Um barulho veio do porão, — Ah, é só a máquina de lavar. — Minha mãe disse, levantando-se, — Não precisa pausar, eu já volto. Ela subiu cinco minutos depois carregando a primeira leva de roupas lavadas, e dobrou-as enquanto assistia a protagonista tomar um cappuccino com o melhor amigo. Assim que terminou, percebeu que o espelho acima da lareira estava sujo, — Eu posso limpá-lo e assistir ao mesmo tempo. — disse ela levantando-se para pegar papel toalha e Windex*****. Nesse meio tempo, o casal descobriu o erro dos suéter iguais e erros de identidade, em meio a gritos no Central Park, seguido de (oh, que surpresa) um grande beijo romântico, e a cena logo mudou para (oh, que surpresa) o casamento deles, e a minha mãe já estava varrendo a sala. E pensar que isso tudo foi para que ela fizesse um descanso. Suspirei e peguei um pano enquanto os créditos rolavam. Se eu não podia impedi-la, era melhor ajudá-la. Ficamos fazendo isso até as dez da noite e então caímos na cama exaustas

**N/A: Produto específico para limpar vidros.**

**~~x~~**

De certa forma, foi até um alívio voltar para a escola na manhã seguinte. Pelo menos na aula eu poderia sentar e ter um momento de tranquilidade.

Mas não durou muito tempo. Alice começou a gritar no segundo que eu apareci no corredor durante a transição de matemática e química, — Olha. — ela disse, tirando um pedaço de papel do bolso, — Eu consegui. No sábado. Você fará cheesecake agora. Não tem mais desculpas. E também os cookies pinwheel. Além disso, tem a doação de 25 dólares para a Festa Panda, que você pode me pagar só com o próximo salário, se quiser. Ou até mesmo um depois desse. Estava tão nervosa na hora que pensei que ia desmaiar. Eu queria te contar, mas vocês saíram juntos para a aula de direção. Então decidi esperar para te contar só hoje, pessoalmente, mas isso quase me matou. — Peguei o pedaço de papel que ela estava acenando animadamente e examinei um número de telefone escrito em tinta preta, — Dei meu número para ele também. Disse que me ligaria hoje à noite, se não desse para ir lá na loja.

— Sério? — devolvi o papel, uma sensação estranha e pesada encheu o meu peito.

— É. Nós vamos conversar sobre a festa.

— Alice, isso é ótimo! — falei, mordendo o lábio. Sacudi minha cabeça. Sério? O que havia de errado comigo? Eu havia dito a Edward que eu não namorava e mais; mesmo que fosse um cara legal, Edward me deixava maluca todas as vezes que brincava comigo (e eram muitas), e eu _queria_ que ele gostasse de Alice. Tudo estava indo completamente de acordo com o plano, — Isso é realmente, realmente maravilhoso.

Era tão maravilhoso mesmo, que eu me senti maravilhada durante todo o dia. Fiquei muito distraída durante toda a aula de química e mal toquei na minha salada Caeser no almoço, enquanto Dina e suas amigas, Carly e Cara, planejavam a decoração para a festa e alguns joguinhos (Pandas piñatas, Persiga o Panda, etc. – isto era apenas parte do que eu teria que enfrentar no Dia dos Namorados.

E ainda ficou cerca de dez vezes mais maravilhoso quando, no meio de nosso trajeto até a loja, o bolso de Alice começou a vibrar seguidamente, e em uma das vezes que acabou por não ser Alec, — Edward! — Alice disse, com um sorriso enorme aparecendo em seu rosto, — Como você está? Está no Keyhole? — ficou escutando por alguns segundos, — Oh, não! Oooh, tadinho. — ela murmurou, — O que aconteceu? Uh... UH... — falava, enquanto girava uma mecha de seu cabelo no dedo, — Oh meu Deus. Uh-huh. — então trocou o telefone de orelha, — Ok, eu vou falar para ela. Melhora para você. Te ligo amanhã, tudo bem? Tchau. — fechou o celular, — Era o Edward. — disse ela para mim, — Sua aula de direção está cancelada esta noite. Ele está doente.

— Oh. — eu disse, — Yaaay! Não vou dirigir! Quero dizer, oh, que chato. É péssimo que ele está doente. O que ele tem?

— Está com Lyme*****.

**N/A: A doença de Lyme é causada por uma bactéria, proveniente geralmente de uma picada de carrapato da espécie **_**Ixodes scapulais**_** infectado. Seus estágios são avançados, podendo se assemelhar a uma gripe, ou erupções na pele, ou manifestações musculoesqueléticas, cardíacas ou neurológicas. Quando não tratado adequadamente, seus sintomas são muito debilitantes e dificilmente são tratados.**

— Você está brincando.

— Não, foi o que ele disse. Parece que é grave. Bella, estou preocupada com ele.

— Sim. — respondi, — Eu também. — Só que na verdade, eu estava mais confusa do que preocupada. Nunca tinha ouvido falar antes de alguém em Middleford contrair essa doença e eu definitivamente, definitivamente nunca ouvi falar de ninguém ficando com Lyme em fevereiro. Não era transmitida por carrapatos? Nem temos veados na cidade nessa altura do ano.

— Se eu pegar um cartão para ele, — disse Alice, — E talvez alguns balões, você se importaria de levá-los até a casa dele para mim? Te deveria um grande favor.

— É claro que não me importo. — respondi, — Sabe que estou sempre feliz em te ajudar a paquerar.

Não podia deixar essa passar. Alice estava agora a dois dias inteiros sem responder mensagens de Alec. Era um novo recorde e, apesar da minha estranha reação à notícia de que ela e Edward haviam trocado número, eu não iria estragar tudo agora.

A única coisa que eu queria tê-la encorajado era a ter trocado seus presentes por uma caneca de 'Fique bem', ou talvez um chaveiro com um smiley feliz. Mas não, agora estou tentando a meia hora, não acertar ninguém com esses balões de gás hélio enquanto estou no ônibus indo para casa. Na verdade, eu estava apenas torcendo para o caminho até lá ficar mais curto e chegar logo, assim poderia me livrar desses balões idiotas.

Eu estava planejando ir direto para a casa de Edward entregar para ele e descobrir como ele misteriosamente havia contraído Lyme em pleno fevereiro. Mas então, minha mãe apareceu entrando na garagem. Saiu do carro e começou a agitar os braços freneticamente.

— Bella! — ela me chamou, — Vamos para casa. Traga seus balões. Temos que comemorar. Você não vai acreditar o que me aconteceu no trabalho hoje.

**Bom gente, era pra ter sido postado um capítulo novo da quinta-feira mas não pude devido a uma dor de cabeça muito chata. E obrigada a ÚNICA pessoa que me mandou um review, valeu flor mas coloca seu nome para eu poder agradecer direito da próxima! E achei muito fofo quando você disse que cora com tudo! Realmente gente, receber apenas um review é totalmente desanimador. Me faz achar que vocês não estão gostando e não dá vontade nenhuma de postar ****. Vou continuar postando mas por favor gente, um comentário não demora e nem dói. Meus amores, tenham um ótimo fim de semana e até breve!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mais um capítulo meus amores!**

Capítulo 7

Minha mãe me fez tirar o casaco e entrar na cozinha antes de me contar qualquer coisa.

— Senta aí. — disse ela, puxando uma cadeira. Minha mente estava acelerada, tentando descobrir o que poderia ter acontecido no trabalho para tê-la deixado tão animada. Será que conseguiu um grande aumento? Será que a direção concordou em comprar aquela nova cadeira ergonomicamente correta que ela pediu? Será que Meg Ryan foi lá e minha mãe conseguiu pegar seu autógrafo antes que ela fizesse um bronzeamento artificial?

— Não, espera. É melhor que fique em pé. — Mamãe disse, — Não. Espera. Isso não importa. Eu vou apenas te falar. — Ela praticamente gritou, — Nós estamos indo para o México!

— O quê? — Perguntei.

— Cancun, no México. — Ela puxou um folheto da bolsa e bateu sobre a mesa. Reconheci imediatamente o casal de biquíni na frente, tomando seus drinks cor-de-rosa. Eram aqueles mesmos que zombaram de mim enquanto eu tremia de frio no pronto de ônibus em frente ao shopping, — O resort se chama Hotel Del Mar. É um hotel cinco estrelas. Dez dias, nove noites, todas as despesas pagas. Eles chamam isso de 'Doce descanso', mas não precisa ser um casal para ir. Sol, areia e surf. Nós partimos depois de amanhã.

— O quê? — perguntei novamente. A notícia que ela tentava passar para mim não fazia muito sentido. México? Depois de amanhã? Cinco estrelas? Nós? A última vez que eu e minha mãe saímos de férias, não sei quantos anos atrás, se resumiu a dirigir três horas para um parque chamado StoryBookLand e, ficamos hospedadas em um hotel 22 que cheirava a cigarro e não tinha ar condicionado.

**N/A: No original ela fala 'motel', então significa que é um hotel de beira de estrada.**

— Eu ganhei o grande prêmio! — exclamou ela, — Houve um sorteio no dia de confraternização de funcionários.

— O quê? — Repeti. Era como se eu estivesse tendo um blackout de palavras.

— Eu sei. — ela disse, — Nunca ganhei nada. — Nenhuma de nós. Era como uma maldição familiar. Quando era criança, não achava nem figurinha na caixa de cereal, — Nem sequer comprei um bilhete, e ganhei mesmo assim.

— O quê? — repeti e então acrescentei, — Quero dizer, como isso é possível?

— Foi o Valter.

— Valter? Valter Big-ass-kiss? — Perguntei. Minha mãe me deu um olhar de reprovação, mas depois cedeu e sorriu. Quer dizer, ela tinha acabado de ganhar uma viagem de 10 dias para o México. Quem não estaria de bom humor, mais do que o normal?

— Ele estava na fila, atrás de mim, no vestiário, e me perguntou se eu tinha comprado alguma rifa. Eu lhe disse que nem me incomodara em comprar. Ele me respondeu que todo mundo merecia ter uma chance de ganhar o prêmio, então comprou um bilhete e colocou o meu nome nele. Dá para acreditar? As pessoas gastaram centenas de dólares em rifas, e só havia uma em meu nome. Eu disse a Valter que ele deve ser o meu amuleto da sorte.

Bem, pelo menos ele tinha que se dar bem em alguma coisa. Você tinha que realmente ser recompensado com toda sorte que há na vida por ter um nome assim. Eu sabia que não deveria dizer isso em voz alta, no entanto.

— Mãe, isso é incrível.

— Eu sei. — Minha mãe continuou, — Valter é o homem mais simpático que conheço. Tentei fazer com que ele ficasse com o prêmio, pois afinal, foi ele quem o comprou, mas ele se recusou. Disse que eu deveria viajar com a minha linda filha.

— Você tem uma linda filha? — disse-lhe, olhando por cima do ombro.

Minha mãe não riu. Humor autodepreciativo não estava em sua lista de coisas engraçadas, seguido de zombar dos nomes das pessoas, pelo visto.

— Eu tenho a filha _mais_ linda. — Respondeu ela seriamente, e então voltou para seu modo de divagação, — A filha mais linda que precisa de um maiô novo. Suas sandálias do último verão ainda servem? Oh meu Deus, teremos que fazer o seu passaporte também. Você vai ter que pedir férias ao Sr. Goodman. E eu lidarei com a escola. Teremos que reprogramar o seu teste de condução também, eu acho. Espero que Edward não se importe que você faça uma pausa nas aulas por um tempo. — Ela me entregou o telefone sem fio, juntamente com o envelope do meu último salário, e então apontou o número da loja, — Por que você não começa falando com o Sr. Goodman?

E foi quando a nossa sorte, ou pelo menos a minha, deu uma guinada para o pior. Honestamente, eu já deveria ter esperado por isso. Dez dias de férias no México simplesmente não cairiam do céu na minha vida, — Bella, você sabe que eu amaria te deixar sair de férias. — disse Goodman depois que expliquei a situação, — Mas com o Dia dos Namorados chegando, eu não posso treinar ninguém mais agora. Do jeito que está, eu mal tenho funcionários para cobrir todos os turnos.

Neste mesmo tempo, minha mãe voltou da cozinha enquanto examinava meu passaporte com um olhar devastado no rosto. Mesmo do outro lado da sala, eu poderia dizer que era por causa da minha foto de cinco anos de idade nele, o que significava, que o passaporte estava vencido. Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo demoraria para tirar um novo, mas com certeza era mais do que um dia.

— Tudo bem, Sr. Goodman. — falei, — Eu entendo completamente. — Claro, meu coração estava afundando um pouco, mas só um pouco. Eu gostava de praia e sol, tanto quanto qualquer pessoa, e seria ótimo fugir para lá, especialmente se isso significasse que eu conseguiria evitar toda essa coisa do Dia dos Namorados, mas talvez isso seja o melhor. Eu sempre tenho queimaduras. E tinha um teste de química na sexta-feira que eu já havia começado a estudar, e um projeto de estudos sociais para entregar na próxima terça-feira. E, mesmo que eu o temesse, era melhor fazer logo esse teste de condução de uma vez do que ficar passando mais tempo obcecada com isso. Além disso tudo, Alice nunca me perdoaria por não fazer cheesecake para ela...

— Talvez eles façam alguma exceção sobre o seu passaporte lá na alfândega. — Minha mãe tentou me animar, — E se eu explicasse que ganhamos essa viagem e não tivemos tempo para nada? Você pode sair da Goodman e quando voltarmos procura outro emprego.

Sentei-me em frente a ela, — Mãe, eu não penso assim. Se sair da Goodman, pode levar séculos até encontrar algum outro. Ninguém no shopping está contratando agora. E não há exceções para passaportes.

— Bem, então... — ela respirou fundo e pegou o telefone, — Vou ligar para o Valter e contar-lhe isso. Nós não podemos ir. Ele vai ter que assumir os bilhetes em nosso lugar.

— Não, mãe, espera. — Bati a mão em cima da dela para impedi-la de discar o número, — Eu tenho 17 anos. Posso cuidar de mim mesma. Você vai. — Ela me deu um olhar de dúvida, — Chame Carolynn. — Minha mãe e sua melhor amiga vinham combinando há séculos de que quando os filhos estivessem todos crescidos, nós todos partiríamos em uma viagem para alguma ilha no Caribe. Esta era, obviamente, a oportunidade. — Ou a tia Sarah. Ficarei bem aqui. Eu juro.

— Acho que não, Bella. Carolynn provavelmente não vai poder se ausentar assim do trabalho em cima da hora e Sara tem o lançamento do CD do Tio Tom na noite de quarta-feira.

— Então vai com...

— Quem mais poderia ir?

— Eu não sei. Ninguém... Não importa. Vá sozinha.

— Se eu te deixar aqui sozinha, como vai ter todos os mantimentos necessários?

— Mãe, eu sei onde fica o supermercado e...

— Mas e se algo estragar aqui em casa?

— Eu consigo usar o telefone para chamar alguém para vir arrumar.

— Você ficará solitária.

— Vou sobreviver.

— Vou sentir a sua falta.

— Eu também. Mas, mamãe, quando é que você vai ter uma chance como essa de novo? E quando foi a última vez que teve férias de verdade? Além disso, você tem se esforçado tanto ultimamente... Seria bom para você. Sério, já está na hora de fazer algo por você mesma.

Ela balançou a cabeça como se aquilo fosse muita coisa para pensar e puxou o telefone, então pegou a agenda que estava na cozinha e a folheou, — Alô. É o Valter? — disse ela para o telefone. Eu suspirei pesadamente, — É Renée Swan. Do trabalho. Bem, muito bem. E você? — ela fez uma pausa, — Olha, estou tendo problemas com os bilhetes sorteados da viagem. Minha linda filha não pode se ausentar do trabalho. — Ela sorriu para mim do outro lado da mesa, — É uma pena, eu sei.

Levantei-me, empurrando a cadeira para trás da mesa ruidosamente. Por que minha mãe tem que ser tão teimosa sobre isso? Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma, ela já deveria saber disso. Quando eu já havia sido irresponsável? Por que ela tinha que estragar a única coisa boa que tinha acontecido em sua vida ultimamente, só por minha causa? Abri a geladeira e peguei um copo de iogurte, puxando a tampa com raiva.

— Então, de qualquer maneira, eu estava pensando. — Minha mãe continuou, — Isso pode soar como um convite estranho, mas há dois bilhetes. E se você e eu fossemos juntos? — Fiz uma pausa no meio do caminho até a minha boca. _Eu escutei isso direito_? — É só que parece justo que você vá, já que foi você quem comprou a rifa em primeiro lugar. Eu ficaria feliz em pagar o quarto extra, é claro... Sério? — Seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso, — Tudo bem. Me parece perfeito. Me liga de volta quando tiver a certeza. Deixe-me te dar o meu número.

No momento em que ela desligou o telefone, minha boca estava completamente aberta.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Bella? — Mamãe disse, — Acho que talvez você tenha razão. Talvez esteja na hora de fazer alguma coisa para mim mesma.

**~~x~~**

Valter Bigaskis ligou de volta dentro de uma hora para dizer que já havia confirmado tudo. Havia remarcado todos os seus clientes de massagem sueca. Seu assento favorito estava disponível. As estrelas estavam alinhadas.

— Ótimo. — eu disse, copiando a mensagem. Minha mãe já tinha saído correndo para o shopping antes que ele fechasse. O elástico do seu biquíni, que ela nem lembrava mais quando tinha comprado, já não prestava mais e ela também precisava de uma toalha nova de praia, protetor solar, uma mala melhor, e isso são somente algumas coisas, — Vou avisar para ela.

— Sua mãe. — disse Valter, carregado de sotaque, — Se parece um anjo, você sabia disso?

— Ummm... — eu disse. Não estava acostumada com estranhos suecos falando sobre minha mãe. E não tenho certeza se gostei disso, — Sim, eu acho...

— Ela está no SPA não tem nem uma semana e já cuida de todos nós. Já nos tem sob suas asas. Se precisamos de café, ela nos serve. Se preciso conversar, ela me escuta. Não há pessoa mais merecedora de férias do que ela. Estou honrado por acompanhá-la ao Doce Retiro.

— Certo. — respondi, apenas querendo terminar minha conversa com esse cara. — Eu vou ter a certeza de dizer isso para ela. Agora, tchau-tchau.

— Sim. — Valter continuou, — Tchau-tchau. E estou ansioso para conhecê-la em breve, linda filha de Renée.

— Tudo bem então. — disse, sem jeito, — Tchau. Meu alívio e emoção inicial de que minha mãe estava indo de férias para o México, de repente se transformou em uma apreensão estranha. Será que eu quero que meu "anjo" de mãe vá para um Doce Retiro com Valter, o massagista sueco? E se eles realmente se tornam grandes amigos depois dessa viagem e ele começar a vir nos jantares de Natal todos os anos? Ou pior, e se eles se apaixonarem? E se casarem? E eu tiver que mudar meu sobrenome para Bigaskis?

Peguei o punhado de balões verdes que Alice mandou e coloquei meu casaco, planejando ir para casa de Edward. Talvez, se eu tivesse a sorte de pegar a doença de Lyme antes de quarta-feira, minha mãe decidiria ficar em casa, no final das coisas.

Só que, no segundo que eu vi Edward, sabia que meu plano estava destinado ao fracasso. Porque a menos que as pessoas que sofressem de Lyme tivessem aspecto completamente bem e saudável, e um dos sintomas fosse dançar ao redor da cozinha utilizando como parceira de danças, os utensílios domésticos, Edward estava totalmente fingindo. Ele era um dançarino razoavelmente bom, devo admitir. Bati na pequena janela dos fundos, pegando-o no meio de um movimento com uma espátula. Ele levou um susto de morte.

Eu podia ver o rubor no seu rosto, embora ele estivesse no meio da cozinha, e eu não fiquei nem um pouco envergonhada por isso. Afinal, ele tinha me visto fazendo aquele movimento idiota do mergulho pela janela da sala enquanto eu não sabia que tinha expectadores, e isso sim foi vergonhoso.

— Feliz doença de Lyme! — Falei, empurrando o monte de balões na porta, logo que ele abriu, — Você está horrível. — Ele corou ainda mais.

— Tudo bem. — falou enquanto desligava a música, que eu tinha reconhecido instantaneamente. Era 'Gloria' de Van Morrison. Sempre me fazia dançar como uma idiota também, — Fui pego.

— _Muito_ pego.

Eu entrei na cena do desastre, na cozinha antiga dele. Metade das portas de madeira do armário estava aberta; tigelas, potes e panelas. A pia estava cheia de pratos empilhados e havia farinha por cima de tudo; a bancada estava salpicada de farinha, deixando-a com tons marrons e brancos, e no meio do chão estavam as meias de Edward.

— Você deveria ir cuidar daquilo. — Apontei para o enorme e antigo forno. Estava começando a sair fumaça pela ventilação.

— Oh, merda! — Edward abriu a porta do forno e estendeu a mão para pegar a assadeira.

— Espera! — gritei, mas era tarde demais.

Ele já tinha tocado.

Com as próprias mãos.

— Aaai! — ele gritou, pulando ao redor da cozinha, — Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, ai!

— Aqui. — Liguei a água fria na pia, agarrei o seu braço e enfiei sua mão embaixo do jato de água. Então coloquei as luvas e peguei a bandeja, depois fechei o forno com a mão livre. A bandeja estava parecendo uma massa irregular preta, parecia que ele estava cozinhando asfalto.

— São os cookies. — disse Edward, — São oatmeal raisin*****. Ou pelo menos era para ser. — Fui até ele novamente e verifiquei sua mão, mas não havia bolhas.

— Acho que você vai ficar bem. — Falei, — Mas é melhor passar alguma pomada mais tarde, se ficar vermelho. — Soltei sua mão e em seguida caminhei até a assadeira, para tentar despregar os 'cookies' de Edward com a espátula. A massa tinha se juntado e virou somente um grande cookie, que agora parecia estar cimentado na assadeira.

**N/A: Cookies recheados com passas.**

— Parecem deliciosos. — Brinquei.

— Hey. — ele retrucou, — Sou novato nisso. Que tal um pouco de incentivo? — de repente, me senti mal por provocá-lo, especialmente levando em conta como ele tem sido paciente comigo durante nossas aulas, — Você deveria ter me visto na escola hoje. Consigo construir uma casa de passarinho até dormindo. Posso lixar o remo e uma canoa tão bem que o professor nem mesmo encontra junções na madeira... Mas isto... — ele pegou a espátula de mim e cutucou os cookies queimados, — Isso não funciona nem parecido com madeira.

— Bem... — eu disse, procurando em meu cérebro por algo positivo a dizer, — Você definitivamente os cozinhou muito bem.

Edward riu e deixou a espátula cair na pia, — Estou feliz que pense assim. — disse ele, — Eram para você. — Eu o olhei, — Para te compensar por aquela brincadeira estúpida da plantinha japonesa de ontem. Eu me senti mal, ok? Esta era a minha oferta de paz.

Eu fiquei mais do que surpresa, — Você fingiu estar com Lyme apenas para ficar em casa e assar biscoitos para mim?

— Não exatamente. Meu amigo Jasper, da Keyhole, precisava pegar alguns turnos extras de trabalho para cobrir algumas contas. Então fiquei doente para que ele pudesse ficar com essas horas. Além disso, percebi que você realmente não queria dirigir comigo hoje... Após toda aquela coisa do estacionamento e da plantinha. A doença de Lyme foi a única coisa que surgiu na minha cabeça. — ele apontou para um saco de limão que estava no balcão, — Nunca fui um bom mentiroso. — Então apontou para uma cadeira, — Sente-se. Vou fazer um pouco de suco ou algo assim.

— Não. Obrigada, mas realmente não posso ficar. Minha mãe acabou de ganhar uma viagem maluca de dez dias para o México, então tenho que ir ajudá-la a arrumar tudo. Ela vai na quarta-feira. Só vim lhe trazer estes balões. E este cartão. — Entreguei a ele, — São de Alice. — expliquei.

— E seu. — ele já tinha rasgado e aberto o envelope.

— O quê? Ele me mostrou uma assinatura que se lia 'Bella', era uma letra grande e amalucada, nada parecida a minha, — Oh, certo. — falei, não querendo deixar Alice em maus lençóis, embora eu estivesse planejando matá-la no dia seguinte. Se quisesse ter falsificado minha assinatura no cartão, deveria ter pelo menos me avisado, — Eu esqueci. É meu também.

Ele fechou o cartão novamente. A capa tinha uma foto de um coelho vestido com um jaleco, — _Dr. Coelho não acha engraçado quando seu nariz está congestionado_. — Ele leu, em seguida abriu o cartão, — _Espero que você fique bem logo_. — Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos profundos do meu casaco, desejando sumir dali e nunca mais ser associada a um cartão de coelho vergonhoso novamente. Ela não poderia ter escolhido alguma paisagem agradável ou algum fundo neutro?

— Um cartão engraçado, que realmente rima. — Observou ele, como se estivesse considerando o que isso poderia significar, — Obrigado. — Olhei para cima, esperando que ele estivesse zombando de mim, mas seu sorriso parecia sincero.

— Sim, bem. Alice o escolheu. — Expliquei rapidamente, — Ela estava totalmente preocupada com você. Os balões foram ideia dela também. — Confirmei com a cabeça e ele repetiu meu gesto. Reflexo rápido. O que provavelmente explicava o motivo de ser um motorista tão bom, — Entendeu? Verde limão, para combinar com doença de Lyme.

— Isso foi muito gentil da parte dela. — disse Edward, dando-me um olhar estranho.

— Ela é uma menina muito gentil. — Falei. Um silêncio constrangedor pairou entre nós por alguns segundos, até que foi felizmente interrompido pelo som do temporizador do forno, — Como ia dizendo, é melhor eu ir. Obrigada pelas tentativas de fazer os biscoitos. Não precisava ter feito isso, sabe. Eu nem fiquei tão zangada assim.

— Sim, você ficou. — disse ele, — E sim, era preciso. Eu tenho que te provar que faço parte dos 2%. — Levei um segundo para descobrir o que ele estava falando. — Sabe, eu não sou um mané total. Pena que não deu muito certo. — Ele pegou uma faca e tentou erguer o canto da massa do bolo queimado para fora da panela, — E agora além de tudo, tem toda essa mentira da doença de Lyme, para você pensar ainda mais mal de mim. Não posso acreditar que me trouxe balões.

— Eles são de Alice. — Eu o lembrei rapidamente. Mas não tenho certeza se me ouviu. Ele já estava concentrado em seu livro de receitas.

— Não consigo descobrir o que deu errado. Talvez usei muita manteiga derretida. Aqui diz três quartos de uma xícara, mas ainda parecia muito seco, então coloquei uma quantidade extra. Aí ficaram muito molhados e eu acrescentei mais passas. Ou talvez seja porque eu não peneirei a farinha. Como se faz isso, alias?

— Foi provavelmente a manteiga. — Eu disse, abrindo a porta dos fundos.

— É, provavelmente. — disse ele pensativo, jogando o livro de receitas sobre a mesa da cozinha, — Sabe de uma coisa? Eu estava errado quando comparei cozinhar à moldar madeira. É muito mais difícil.

**~~x~~**

Minha mãe chegou em casa do shopping cerca de uma hora mais tarde, com um maiô novo na mão. Ele tinha a estampa coberta de flores laranjadas e rosas, e tinha um decote chocantemente baixo, mas ela parecia tão animada com ele que eu tentei não levantar as sobrancelhas.

— É um pouco ousado, não é? — disse ela, com um brilho estranho em seu rosto, que eu tinha certeza de não haver nenhuma relação com a temperatura (sensação térmica de -18°).

— Você sempre pode usar uma saia de banho em cima dele. — sugeri, — A cor é agradável e brilhante. Você facilmente vai se misturar com as plantas mexicanas.

Depois disso, subi para começar a fazer deveres de casa e a deixei fazendo suas malas. Era pouco depois das 21hrs e eu tinha acabado de finalizar meus estudos para a prova de química e entrei no chuveiro, quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Minha mãe subiu as escadas poucos minutos depois.

— Edward, o vizinho, deixou isso aqui para você. — disse ela, batendo na porta do meu quarto, enquanto eu desmanchava o turbante que tinha feito com a toalha ao redor da minha cabeça, — Ele limpa o gramado e cozinha. Eu te disse que ele era um bom menino. Achei que você iria querer um antes de dormir. — ela pegou um biscoito e mordeu, — Ainda estão quentes. Sério, Bella. Ele é muito fofo. Por que não o chama para ir na festa que Alice está fazendo? Poderia ser divertido.

Tentei não revirar os olhos, — Porque não estou interessada. E nem ele, mãe. É por isso.

Assim que ela saiu, coloquei meu pijama e depois peguei um cookie do prato. Eles estavam úmidos dessa vez, e levemente dourados. Eu mordi.

Incrível, de verdade, para um iniciante. Eu comi o segundo, depois o terceiro. E foi aí que eu descobri que, no fundo do prato, estava um biscoito com formato de coração. Um coração perfeitamente desenhado. Aquilo obviamente não foi acidental. Eu o peguei e meu estômago teve uma sensação estranha enquanto eu segurava aquele cookie nas mãos.

De repente, as coisas se encaixaram. A estranha obsessão de Edward por canetas, a pergunta sobre qual lembrancinha de Dia dos Namorados ele compraria, a forma com que ele me perguntou na calçada se meu namorado me acompanharia até a festa panda. Ele não estava interessado em Alice. Por alguma razão inexplicável, ele tinha interesse em mim e, pior, ele declarou isso em forma de biscoitos.

Eu me afundei na cama, sentindo-me oprimida pela bagunça em que, de alguma forma, tinha me metido. E então comi a prova do crime antes que minha mãe o encontrasse.

**Muito fofo o Edward fazendo biscoitos pra Bella! E o biscoito de coração? Que lindo! Obrigada a WhoIsKarolis por seguir e favoritar!**

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Jana Pepita: ** Sua desconfiança se concretizou, ele não tá doente. Bjos

**Bah83: **Só você mesmo para começar uma review xingando a si própria de tapada kkkkkkkk! Lei do desapego? Isso até um cara super bacana laçar teu coração! E pode ter certeza que seus reviews me alegram e muito! Bjos

**Decidi ser um pouquinho malvada hoje, o próximo capítulo sairá na terça-feira mas só se tiver 4 novos reviews! Muahahahah**

**Bjos gente e até!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eu não deveria postar já que a meta de 4 reviews não foi cumprida mas resolvi postar em consideração aos leitores que leem e comentam. Apreciem!**

Capítulo 8

Quando a manhã de quarta-feira chegou, minha mãe já tinha oficialmente perdido a cabeça. Além de colocar coisas demais na mala (sério, quantos pares de chinelos uma pessoa que viaja para passar 10 dias no México precisa?), ela também colocou notas de lembretes por toda a casa. "Os bocais do fundo do fogão estão lentos', na cozinha ou 'Ligue para Parson Encanamentos 555-867- 2525, caso tenha algum problema com os encanamentos do banheiro", "o dreno da pia está ruim', no banheiro. Isso sem contar a lista enorme de números de emergência e as diversas instruções deixadas em cima da mesa, 'Se precisar de qualquer coisa, ligue para Carolynn ou tia Sarah. Mantenha as janelas fechadas e trancadas em _todos os momentos_. A coleta de lixo passa segunda depois do almoço. _Não deixe estranhos entrarem em casa!_

— Mãe. — eu disse, segurando a lista, — Você sabe que não tenho mais 12 anos, certo?

— Eu sei. — Respondeu, enrolando o fio do secador para colocá-lo na mala, — Só que, você nunca ficou sozinha em casa por tanto tempo. Não posso evitar ficar preocupada.

— Vou ficar bem,

— Eu sei que vai. Oh. — Exclamou ela, arrancando uma caneta e um bloco de notas do seu bolso traseiro, — Não posso acreditar que quase esqueci. — Ela começou a rabiscar furiosamente, — Antes de ir para a cama hoje à noite, verifique todas as fechaduras, teste os alarmes de fumaça e os detectores de monóxido de carbono. Você promete? E eu provavelmente deveria lhe deixar o telefone do hospital especializado em envenenamentos, você acidentalmente pode...

— Mãe. — Eu interrompi, — Não vou acidentalmente comer coisas venenosas. Confie em mim.

Ela respirou fundo, então franziu a testa, — Você está certa. Estou sendo ridícula. — Ela veio e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

— Eu tenho que ir agora, ok? Ou vou chegar atrasada na escola. Divirta-se. — falei, enfatizando a palavra, — Tente esquecer que o inverno existe. E não se preocupe comigo.

— Eu vou. Quero dizer, não vou. — disse ela, — Ou melhor, vou tentar não me preocupar tanto. Eu amo você.

— Eu também te amo. — Respondi.

— Ah, e Bella. — Minha mãe adicionou enquanto eu pisava para fora da casa, — Perguntei ao avô de Edward se os dois não se importariam de checar você ocasionalmente. — eu suspirei, — Apenas no caso de haver alguma coisa que você precise de ajuda... Já que eles estão aqui do lado. Acho que não se dá conta do trabalho que terá cuidando disso aqui sozinha. — Continuou ela, quando me viu dando um olhar fulminante em sua direção, — É bom ter ajuda.

— Certo. — falei sarcasticamente, — No caso de haver um frasco de picles que eu não consiga abrir, preciso correr até o menino bonito que mora ao lado e pedir que ele venha me salvar.

— Sério? — minha mãe disse, esquecendo-se totalmente do seu foco. Seus olhos se iluminaram, — Acabei de ouvir você dizer que acha Edward bonito?

Eu gemi e me virei para ir embora. De jeito nenhum teria essa conversa agora, — Tchau. — falei, — Tome uma Margarita por mim. Sem álcool, claro. — Te vejo dia 15.

**~~x~~**

Naquela tarde, o tráfego estava mais calmo do que o habitual (talvez todos tenham pulado no avião para o México junto com minha mãe), o que significava que Alice e eu chegamos 15 minutos adiantadas para o trabalho no shopping.

— Ah. — disse Alice, agarrando o meu braço, — Podemos ir para a American Apparel***** por um segundo? Eles têm esses minivestidos em preto e em branco. Quero provar um. Eu poderia comprar para ir na festa panda.

**N/A: Famosa rede de lojas.**

— Sério? — eu disse enquanto ela me puxava para a loja. Não sou uma puritana nem nada, mas esse vestido em tamanho zero foi especialmente modelado para meninas sem cabeça. O branco era praticamente transparente, — Por que não vai nua logo? Seria mais barato...

—É só vestir outra blusa por baixo, boba. Além disso, colocarei leggings. É bonito, certo? — ela tirou do cabide e segurou o minivestido branco contra o corpo, para verificar o tamanho, — Acha que Edward acharia bonito?

Eu hesitei. Desde a hora do almoço, naquele dia, eu estava trabalhando na minha coragem de dizer a Alice sobre a confissão de Edward com o biscoito em forma de coração. Até tentei abordar o assunto contando para ela sobre sua doença de Lyme falsa e a imitação da minha assinatura no cartão... Esperava que pudesse introduzir o assunto do biscoito a partir desse assunto, mas nunca consegui chegar até lá.

— Oh meu Deus. Eu pretendia te avisar sobre o seu nome. — Alice pediu desculpas, — Não achei que se importaria. É só... — Fez uma pausa mordendo o lábio nervosamente, — Não quero parecer desesperada quando estou flertando com ele. Alec sempre disse que eu era meio pegajosa, sabe? — Eu fiz cara feia enquanto tentava parecer que essa era a coisa mais idiota que já ouvi, mas ela não acreditou, — Eu sei que pego pesado de vez em quando, e que me apego muito facilmente. Só acho que Edward é alguém que eu poderia realmente me ver junto. Em longo prazo, sabe, nos vejo juntos daqui a cinco anos. E não quero estragar tudo. Aconteça o que acontecer, Bella, não deixe que ele saiba que tenho uma quedinha por ele, ok? Quero levar as coisas lentamente, para não assusta- lo.

Engoli em seco, depois assenti. Daqui a cinco anos? Ela tinha mal conhecido Edward a uma semana, e já estava praticamente planejando se casar com o cara. Isso era muito mais sério do que uma 'quedinha' por ele. Além disso, fazê-la gostar dele tinha sido tudo ideia minha, em primeiro lugar. Se eu quebrei seu coração, logo agora, perto do Dia dos Namorados, ela voltaria a ser a perseguidora de Alec e eu seria oficialmente a pior amiga do mundo todo.

Acabei de comer meu Jell-O e revisei meu plano silenciosamente. A melhor maneira de lidar com isso seria falar com Edward, e ser honesta com ele. Eu diria que não estava interessada nele dessa forma, que eu só queria que ele fosse meu vizinho, instrutor de condução e amigo, e malditamente esperava poder convence- lo de que Alice era maravilhosa, sem realmente revelar que ela tinha uma queda por ele. Simples, não? Totalmente.

— Se eu provar o preto, você vai provar o branco? — Alice perguntou, segurando um minivestido em minha direção, me dando um olhar esperançoso, — Aqui. Por favor. Eu não tenho coragem de experimentá-lo sozinha.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, contra o meu melhor julgamento, eu estava me contorcendo para fora da calça em uma cabine apertada enquanto ouvia Alice conversando animadamente sobre os planos para a festa do outro lado do provador, — O Sr. Goodman vai doar balões de hélio preto e branco e também pratos de papel com a estampa de pandas. Eu sei que não é a escolha mais ambientalmente responsável, mas são tão bonitos. E acho que nós podemos limitar a um prato por pessoa, para minimizar o desperdício.

— Alice. — eu disse ansiosamente, — Acho que nós temos um problema.

— Você está certa. — ela suspirou, — Ainda assim é um desperdício. Eu provavelmente deveria simplesmente agradecer a ajuda, mas recusar, não é?

— Não. Não é sobre os pratos de papel. — Olhei-me no espelho de corpo inteiro. As leggings que Alice tinha escolhido para mim tinham que ser tamanho PPP, se isso existisse. Eles eram tão curtos que não cobriam nem meus joelhos, e eram tão apertadas que meu estômago saltava por cima. A blusa era ainda menor. Eu era razoavelmente magra e achatada no peito, mas mesmo eu não conseguia respirar direito dentro dela, — A blusa é muito pequena. As calças são muito pequenas também.

— Tudo bem. Apenas me dê um segundo para acabar de me vestir. Vou pegar outro tamanho para você. — Eu esperei, tremendo ligeiramente, — E o vestido? Ele serviu? Experimente sem seus sutiãs, ok? Ou posso pegar outro vestido também, se esse foi no tamanho errado.

Puxei o vestido por cima da minha cabeça. Ele serviu. Mas isso não significava que ficou bom. Por um lado, eu estava usando aquela legging que fazia minha barriga saltar, mas isso não foi o pior dos meus problemas.

Naquela manhã, a situação da lavagem das minhas roupas beirou o desespero, e eu acabei usando minha pior calcinha. Ela era super confortável, mas extremamente vergonhosa. Tinha enfeites natalinos e o sutiã era coberto de biscoitos e renas. Minha mãe tinha me dado ela no ano anterior e eu tinha usado tantas vezes que já estava rasgado onde o sutiã se encaixava. Eu também havia acidentalmente colocado na máquina umas duas ou três vezes, junto com toalhas vermelhas, de modo que o tecido ficou manchado de tons cor-de-rosa. Dava para ver todos os enfeites através do minivestido transparente, e parecia que eu havia tido um vazamento ou algo do tipo.

— Já vestiu? Ele serviu? — Alice perguntou novamente.

— É. O vestido serviu. — Respondi miseravelmente.

— Só um segundo, ok? Vou pegar outra blusa e outra legging. — Enquanto ela estava fora, tentei não me olhar diretamente no espelho. Era horroroso, — Esse é o único tamanho da blusa. — Alice disse através da porta do provador um minuto depois, — Já as leggings, ou são nesse tamanho, ou é o extra G.

— Oh, droga. — falei alegremente, — Acho então ficarei sem o vestido.

— Não, espera. — Alice pediu, — Quero ver como você ficou nele. E você tem que ver como fiquei no preto para que me dê sua honesta opinião.

— De jeito nenhum. Não não. Não vou sair daqui. Nunca. — falei, — Não até que eu esteja vestindo minhas próprias roupas. Sinto muito.

— Por favooor? Basta abrir uma pequena fresta da porta. Eu juro, não há ninguém aqui fora.

—Ok, tudo bem. — suspirei, — Estou abrindo a porta por um segundo e apenas um segundo. Você não tem permissão para rir e eu vou fechar novamente. Pronta? — empurrei a porta por cerca de uma polegada e em seguida, por mais um centímetro, — Oh meu Deus, Alice. — eu exclamei, espiando pela fresta. Ela estava de pé perto do espelho de corpo inteiro, — Você está incrível!

Suas curvas estavam suavemente marcadas pelo tecido preto em todos os lugares, e a blusa e a legging a deixaram com visual sexy, mas não indecente.

— Você acha?

— Definitivamente. — Se Edward a visse assim, convencê-lo de se interessar por ela ao invés de mim, seria uma moleza.

— Acho que o zíper pode estar quebrado. — ela disse, colocando a mão por cima do ombro e pegando nele, — Ele ficou preso aqui em cima.

— Deixe-me ver. — E esse foi o meu erro fatal. Sem pensar, eu saí do provador e caminhei em direção a ela, meu sutiã de renas em plena exibição para o mundo ver.

— Venha e me diga se estão muito apertadas. — Ouvi alguém dizendo do outro lado. Uma menina estava abrindo a porta da sua cabine. Eu deveria ter reconhecido a voz dela, mas não reconheci. Não imediatamente. Sua voz, porém, causou arrepios na minha espinha instantaneamente.

— Nah. Nada é apertado demais em você, na minha opinião.

Eu me virei. Por quê? Eu não sei. Provavelmente por estupidez, ou por choque. Ou pelas duas coisas.

— Bella? — Mike Love, meu ex-namorado, estava olhando diretamente para mim. Não, correção: Mike Love, meu ex-namorado, estava olhando diretamente para minhas renas. Eu congelei, piscando para ele como uma rena faria se colocassem uma lanterna em seus olhos. Depois meus sentidos voltaram e eu cruzei os braços dejeitadamente por cima do meu peito.

Não tinha visto Mike em quase oito meses, desde junho passado, quando saímos de férias de verão. Depois disso, eu implorei para minha mãe que me matriculasse na Sir Walter Scott High, no bairro em que estávamos planejando nos mudar. Mas apesar de ter sido um longo tempo, apesar de seu cabelo, que estava um pouco maior nas laterais e que estava vestindo uma camiseta que eu não reconheci, ele não pareci muito diferente. Mike Love sorriu para mim, aquele mesmo sorriso lento, um pouco torto, e meu coração começou a martelar em uma mistura de pânico e fúria, da mesma forma que costumava fazer quando eu os encontrava pelos corredores da escola depois daquele fatídico 14 de fevereiro.

— Como vai? — ele perguntou.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de responder, a minha ex-melhor amiga, Jéssica, saiu do provador em um par de jeans branco apertado. Toda a sua atenção estava focada em Mike Love enquanto ela desfilava em sua frente, balançando sua bunda.

— O que acha? — ela pegou as mãos dele e colocou em sua cintura, de modo que ela estava encostada em seu peito. Ainda ficou se inclinando para trás, para ficar pressionando o corpo contra o dele. Foi então que inclinou a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar e percebeu que ele parecia distraído. Ela seguiu seu olhar, — Bella? — exclamou, apertando-se ainda mais contra Mike. Sua voz tinha um tom agradável falso que fez meu estômago girar, — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu trabalho aqui. — Respondi entorpecida.

— Na American Apparel? Sério?

Eu não respondi. Só porque me mudei para outra escola, só porque já fazia um ano do acontecido, não mudou o jeito que eu me sentia sobre ela. Eu não tinha nada a dizer.

— Ei, você consegue descontos? — ela perguntou.

Jéssica, a garota com quem eu costumava sair e me divertir, nunca tinha sido a pessoa mais brilhante da Terra. Será que ela realmente acha que eu estaria usando um vestido transparente sobre uma legging super apertada, com um sutiã estampado de renas, se eu trabalhasse aqui? E mesmo se trabalhasse, ela realmente achava que ia conseguir comprar essas calças jeans de vagabunda usando o meu desconto para funcionários, depois de ter roubado o meu namorado e me apunhalado pelas costas?

— Sim. — eu disse, olhando-a de frente, — Tenho um desconto para funcionários impressionante, 40%. — Então virei-me, marchei de volta a minha cabine e bati a porta com tanta força que os espelhos tremeram. Eu abracei meus braços em volta de mim e pressionei minhas costas na parede, fechando meus olhos com força, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam começar a fluir.

Lá fora, no corredor, eu podia ouvir a conversa entre Jéssica e Mike.

— Deus! Como ela é rancorosa. — Jéssica estava dizendo, — Se eu tivesse um desconto de 40% por ser funcionária, eu totalmente ia me oferecer para comprar as coisas dela. Quero dizer, nós costumávamos ser amigas. Eu costumava fazer tudo por ela.

— Deixe para lá. — Mike tentou acalmá-la, — Ela realmente gostava de mim, certo? Só está chateada com o que aconteceu.

— Isso foi há séculos. Foi, tipo, a quase um ano inteiro. — eles estavam suficientemente perto para que eu pudesse ouvir Jéssica mascando seu chiclete, — Mas acho que algumas pessoas simplesmente não conseguem superar as coisas. — ela suspirou, então pareceu se iluminar, — Oh meu Deus. Isso me fez perceber uma coisa. Você pode acreditar nisso, Mike? Estamos juntos há quase um ano inteiro. Vou levar esses jeans. Eu fico gostosa neles, não fico? Eu totalmente vou usá-los no nosso aniversário. — Mordi meu lábio inferior com força para evitar que um soluço escapasse. Poucos segundos depois, ouvi o som do provador se fechando.

— Bella? — Alice sussurrou do corredor. Eu não respondi. Não podia correr o risco de abrir a minha boca. Eu estava determinada a não deixar que eles ouvissem a minha voz chorosa. Jéssica não saberia que ela me fez chorar. Outro barulho de porta, — Bella? — ouvi o sussurro de novo, desta vez perto dos meus pés. Eu pulei. Era o rosto de Alice surgindo entre o espaço dos nossos provadores, — Você está bem?

As lágrimas começaram a correr pelo meu rosto. Eu não conseguia pará-las, — Bella. — ela sussurrou de novo, — Estou indo aí. — Se eu não estivesse totalmente destruída, poderia até ter rido. Em vez de se levantar e entrar pela porta, como uma pessoa normal teria feito, Alice colocou a cabeça toda dentro do espaço entre as cabines e em seguida, mexeu os ombros freneticamente até que eles passaram completamente. Depois isso, o resto de seu corpo passou facilmente, mas não foi bonito de se ver, principalmente levando em conta o quão pequeno era o espaço e o fato de ela estar usando um minivestido transparente.

Finalmente, conseguiu ficar de pé e colocou os braços em volta de mim. Ela não disse nada enquanto eu chorava, encharcando o tecido quase inexistente em seu ombro.

Ficamos ali, encolhidas num canto, até que ouvimos a porta do provador abrindo e fechando de novo, e vozes de Mike e Jéssica se afastando pelo corredor em direção ao caixa.

Alice secou um fio de lágrima em meu rosto.

— Sinto muito. Essas pessoas eram... — eu comecei a explicar, mas as palavras foram sufocadas pelos meus soluços.

— Mike Love, não é? E Jéssica? Seu ex e sua ex-melhor amiga. — Confirmei com a cabeça, — É, eu imaginei. Imbecis. — ela murmurou.

Ouvir a doce e sensível Alice usar um palavrão me pegou tão de surpresa que eu parei de chorar por um segundo.

— O quê? — disse ela, olhando para mim indignada, — Eles são! Sinto muito, mas não se deve tratar uma amiga dessa forma. E você, definitivamente, não pode fazer coisas assim para pessoas que diz amar. Qual é. — disse ela, enquanto secava outra lágrima em meu rosto. — Vá se trocar. Vou sair primeiro para garantir que o caminho está livre. — Balancei a cabeça concordando e ela se abaixou, deitando no chão, passando primeiro os pés debaixo do espaço entre as cabines.

— Alice? — falei, ela parou e olhou para cima. Havia tantas coisas que eu queria dizer a ela, — Obrigada. — era basicamente o topo da lista. Seguida de, — Prometo que nunca farei algo assim com você. — Mas ela parecia tão preocupada e fazendo de tudo para me deixar melhor, o que provavelmente explica por que o meu primeiro instinto foi de fazer uma piada. Algo para que ela saiba que eu ia ficar bem, — Por favor, não me faça comprar este vestido, ok? — ela sorriu, claramente aliviada.

— Sim. — admitiu ela, do chão, — Talvez esse não seja o melhor vestido para você.

— Você acha? — eu disse, fungando. Eu estiquei meus peitos de rena e olhei para o espelho, — É temático.

Ela riu. Então sua cabeça desapareceu debaixo nas cabines novamente. Olhei no espelho e limpei meu rosto com as costas das mãos. Estranhamente, eu estava me sentindo melhor agora. Muito melhor. Quero dizer, sim, eu ainda estava chateada pelo acontecido com Mike Love no ano passado. Ainda não tinha intenção de abrir meu coração para esse tipo de dor novamente, mas no que dizia a respeito à Jéssica, de repente eu não me importava mais. E daí se não éramos mais amigas? Ela tinha sido uma espécie de companhia maluca e divertida para sair, para se saber das últimas fofocas sobre quem gostava de quem e que professores fumavam secretamente atrás do campo de futebol, mas a verdade era que ela era malvada. Ela _sempre_ foi malvada. Em muitas maneiras, ela nunca tinha sido realmente minha amiga, para começo de conversa.

— Também não vou levar esse vestido. — disse Alice, do outro lado do provador, — Ficou horrível.

— Não, não. — eu disse, — Ele me faz parecer como uma salsicha magra. Mas em você, ficou incrível. Você deveria comprar.

— Não te fez parecer uma salsicha magra de jeito nenhum. — disse ela, mas hesitou um segundo de tempo a mais antes de dizer isso, — Ok. Ficou realmente terrível em você. Mas ainda assim ficou melhor do que a Miss Jeans Apertados lá fora. Você viu como ficou a bunda dela? — Alice sussurrou, — Ficou tão achatada que você não saberia dizer se ela estava andando de frente ou de costas.

— Alice! — sussurrei de volta, com o queixo caído.

— De todo jeito, estou falando sério. — Ouvi a porta dela se abrindo, — Não vou levar esse vestido. Ele vai ficar associado a algo ruim, agora. Se eu usar isso na festa, você vai ficar se lembrando de Mike Love e da Bunda de Tábua. Vou encontrar outra coisa. — Ouvi um barulho de gancho de metal, de modo que soube que ela estava recolocando-o no cabide e pendurando-o.

— Alice, honestamente, você deveria ficar com ele. — Mas ela já tinha saído e não me ouviu. Ela foi abrindo caminho pela loja para se certificar de que Mike e Jéssica tinham ido embora.

_Alice Brandon_, eu pensei – enquanto colocava a minha calça e colocava aquele vestido transparente horrível de volta no cabide – era doce, leal, amorosa, apaixonada pelas coisas em que acreditava e surpreendentemente maliciosa quando tinha que ser. Ela _sim_ era uma amiga verdadeira.

**Totalmente folgada essa Jéssica hein? Rouba o namorado da amiga e ainda quer desconto na loja? Francamente, essa aí merecia uma esfregada de cara do asfalto!**

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**MaluPattz: **Realmente estava meio óbvio. E acredite, ela não vai desistir de jogar a Alice pro Edward. Bjos

**Guest: **Que bom que gostou! Na próxima, coloque seu nome para eu poder agradecer corretamente ok? Bjos

**Bah83: **Finalmente mesmo! E toda vez que eu leio dá vontade de comer cookie tbm! Bjos

**É isso aí meus amores. Bjos e até breve!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo fresquinho na área! Nos vemos lá embaixo!**

Capítulo 9

Por causa de todo o terrível episódio com Mike Love e o vestido, acabamos chegando quase dez minutos atrasada para o nosso turno. O Sr. Goodman estava andando para lá e para cá na sessão das agendas quando chegamos, e estava obviamente irritado com o fato de que seu jantar estaria frio quando chegasse em casa.

— Meninas, — disse ele, — Se vocês precisarem de ajuda para se lembrarem da hora em que o turno de vocês começa, temos uma grande variedade de agendas e organizadores de compromissos.

— Eu realmente sinto muito, Sr. Goodman. — eu disse, pegando meu crachá dentro da mochila.

— Foi minha culpa. — Alice me cortou e eu lhe lancei um olhar, — Meu, hum, relógio... Sua bateria morreu. — Olhei para seu pulso. Ela não estava usando relógio nenhum. Felizmente o Sr. Goodman nem notou ou nem mesmo se importou.

— Faça o seu melhor para evitar que isso aconteça novamente. — disse ele, — Isso é tudo o que peço. Aliás, há algo mais que vocês podem fazer para me compensar. As vendas estão fracas. — disse ele, afagando a cabeça do Cupido, — Então, estou começando um novo programa de incentivo para o pessoal. Para cada dez novos clientes que se inscreverem no cartão de fidelização de hoje até o Dia dos Namorados, vou acrescentar 50 dólares ao pagamento de vocês. — nossos olhos se abriram arregalados. Cinquenta dólares era muito dinheiro, considerando que nosso salário era mínimo.

Depois de apenas dois minutos que o Sr. Goodman tinha ido embora, Alice já tinha feito todas as contas em sua cabeça, — Você percebe que se fizermos uma centena de pessoas assinarem, e juntarmos com o dinheiro que coletaremos na festa panda, nós seremos capazes de patrocinar dois pandas! E uma centena de pessoas não é muita coisa. São apenas 12 ou 13 pessoas a cada turno. Podemos totalmente fazer isso! — Minha cabeça ainda estava pesada. Eu tive dificuldades em compartilhar seu entusiasmo e, honestamente, se eu tivesse um extra de 50 dólares, eu gastaria comprando uma peruca loira de qualidade realmente boa. Dessa forma eu conseguiria ficar disfarçada no trabalho e nunca correria o risco de Mike ou Jéssica me encontrarem no shopping de novo... Mas Alice parecia tão otimista. E depois, ela esteve lá para mim na American Apparel, eu não queria desapontá-la.

— No entanto, nós teremos que ser agressivas. — ela continuou, — Nós não podemos simplesmente ficar sentadas.

Eu assenti vagamente, em seguida, abri a caixa de embalagem que o Sr. Goodman tinha deixado para a gente guardar. Dentro dela havia mini caixas de chocolates em formato de coração, com frases de amor sobre eles, em letras cor- de-rosa: _Você me completa. Seja meu para sempre. Eu adoro você_. Sério, eu não aguentaria mais nove dias desta merda. Era cruel quando até mesmo a minha comida preferida no mundo me fazia lembrar de que meu coração estava quebrado.

Eu tentei contar as caixas, mas também ficava de olho na porta, apenas para ter certeza de que Mike Love e Jéssica não estavam entrando ali, olhando um para o outro daquela maneira. Eu ficava me perdendo na contagem dos números.

— Isso não pode estar certo. — eu disse, depois de ter contado tudo pela terceira vez, — Na embalagem diz que há 30 caixas, mas aqui tem umas 130.

— Deixe-me ver. — disse Alice, saindo do caixa. Ela começou a contar as caixas, — Você está certa. Tem exatamente 130 caixas aqui. Colocaram a mais.

Eu suspirei enquanto separava os trinta chocolates e guardava os outros de novo na caixa, — O Sr. Goodman terá que retornar o resto, acho.

— Não. Espera. — disse Alice, — Eu tive uma ideia. — falou enquanto tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos, — Aí marca que foram entregues 30 caixas, certo? Então o fornecedor não saberá que foram entregues cem mais logo aqui. E além disso, eles vieram de British Columbi. Se mandarmos de volta agora, não chegarão ao armazém a tempo do Dia dos Namorados, então não serão vendidos e já estarão estragados para o próximo ano. Eles basicamente seriam desperdiçados.

— Alice? — levantei minhas sobrancelhas, — Se você está pensando no que eu acho que está pensando...

— É por uma boa causa. — Acrescentou ela, ignorando meu tom de advertência. Ela pegou um daqueles Cupidos estúpidos com uma mão e a caixa de chocolates no outro, — O Cupido e eu estaremos lá fora no corredor do shopping. — disse ela, apertando sua barriga para fazê-lo cantar, — Vou recrutá- los e você os faz assinar.

Eu tive que dar o braço a torcer. Legalmente falando, o que ela estava fazendo poderia ser qualificado como roubo – só um pouquinho – mas, devo reconhecer que deu certo. Porque aparentemente, dar chocolates de graça fazia as pessoas assinarem coisas. Depois de apenas 4 horas naquele mesmo dia, 40 pessoas já tinham aderido à fidelização de clientes. Às 15:45 o número 41 entrou, sorrindo para mim. Ele tirou os fones de ouvido gigantes de DJ e jogou sua caixinha de chocolate no balcão.

— São para você. — disse ele, deslizando a caixa para mim. '_Dá vontade de ficar te abraçando_', dizia. Deixei-o desajeitadamente no balcão entre nós, — Quero me inscrever no programa de fidelização do cliente, mas tenho uma pergunta. Canetas contam nessa coisa de fidelidade ou apenas cartões?

Não que eu tivesse algum motivo para ficar reparando isso, mas ele estava ótimo. Edward estava usando camiseta e jeans que serviam nele perfeitamente. Ele parecia relaxado e ainda mais alegre do que de costume, obviamente sua luta de dois dias contra a doença de Lyme falsa, havia lhe dado muito tempo para descansar.

— Apenas cartões. Sinto muito. — Respondi.

— Ah, que chato. — disse Edward, enquanto preenchia o formulário de inscrição que passei para ele, — Porque eu preciso de uma nova. Aquela que você me vendeu da última vez, realmente é uma caneta seca e segura, mas depois que tive um tempo para pensar, percebi que ela é seca demais, sabe?

— Seca demais. — Repeti, tentando encontrar um tom profissional. Havia um olhar brincalhão em seus olhos que eu não gostei. Agora que o cookie tinha revelado tudo, eu podia claramente ver que ele estava flertando comigo e, considerando que Alice estava ali fora, isso me fazia um pouco nervosa.

— Você tem alguma outra que realmente me proporcionaria uma boa escrita? Sabe, aquelas que a tinta apenas sai na quantidade correta?

— A tinta apenas sai? — Falei com uma cara séria, — Não pode ficar vazando, nem ser seca demais. Acho que isso nos faz ter somente uma opção. — ele me seguiu para a seção de canetas, o que já era praticamente nossa rotina familiar. Eu entregava-lhe uma caneta, ele testava em um pedaço de papel, fazia caretas pensativas e então eu lhe dava outra opção.

— Então. — disse ele casualmente depois de um tempo, — Como eu me saí?

— Saiu?

— Sabe, com os cookies?

Engoli em seco. Esta era a parte do dia que eu estava temendo, o momento em que eu teria que lhe dizer que na mesma quantidade que seus biscoitos estavam deliciosos, sua paixão não era correspondida.

— É. Sobre isso... — eu comecei, — Os cookies da segunda tentativa não ficaram ruins. Na verdade, ficaram realmente bons. Você, obviamente, seguiu a receita, Mas... — O meu 'mas' foi cortado pela voz animada de Alice vinda do corredor.

— Bella! — ela gritou, — Estava contando os formulários. Não posso acreditar! Quarenta e um clientes dos cartões de fidelidade. Isso dá mais de 200 dólares. Estamos praticamente no meio do caminho e é apenas o primeiro dia.

— Alice, isso é incrível. — disse eu, em parte, porque era verdade e, em parte, para benefício de Edward, — É tudo graças a você, sabe. É tão charmosa e amigável. Chocolate e você, quem poderia resistir? — ela sorriu, — Hey, sabe de uma coisa, Edward? Alice é praticamente uma especialista em canetas. Ela provavelmente pode te ajudar melhor do que eu. Além disso, tenho que desempacotar a última caixa de mercadoria e guardar, antes da nossa aula de direção começar. Então... — eu parei, saindo dali.

Não demorou muito tempo para eu ouvir Alice mudar para o modo flerte completo, — Eu amo o seu cabelo. — A ouvi dizendo, — Gostaria de poder deixar o meu assim também. É natural? Sério? Certo, deixa eu te mostrar nossas melhores canetas. Se você prometer não contar para ninguém, posso até te dar o meu desconto de funcionário.

Exalei o ar com força indo para detrás do caixa, onde estava o Cupido, novamente balançando sua bunda. Um grupo de meninas de 11 ou 12 anos de idade estavam ao redor dele, assistindo-o e fofocando.

— Esse boneco é tãããão fofo. — disse uma delas.

— Vou dizer a Nick G. que você quer um desses no dia Dia dos namorados. — Brincou outra, que conseguiu arrancar um grito da primeira garota, que ainda fingiu se armar para dar um soco na amiga.

— Se fizer isso, vou te matar.

— Ele provavelmente vai te comprar algo. Sabe que ele está caidinho por você. Todo mundo sabe. Você é tão sortuda. Ninguém é caidinho por mim. — A segunda garota choramingou desanimada.

— Hey. — eu disse, entrando na conversa sem ser convidada, — Não se estresse sobre isso. Você provavelmente é a mais inteligente. Rapazes se intimidam com isso. Além de tudo, há piores coisas do que ninguém ser caidinho por você. — Como, por exemplo, a pessoa errada ser, pensei. Mas, em vez de ouvir este sábio conselho de alguém mais experiente no assunto, algumas delas apenas rolaram os olhos. Então todas se afastaram juntas, com seus típicos sorrisos da sexta série. Eu tentei não tomar isso pessoalmente. Quando eu tinha suas idades, não teria acreditado nisso também.

**~~x~~**

Quinze minutos mais tarde, enquanto Edward e eu atravessávamos o estacionamento de gelo em direção ao seu carro vermelho, eu mentalmente ensaiei o que ia dizer: _'Você é um cara ótimo, não me leve a mal... Mas não estou interessada em namoro... Devemos ser amigos, vizinhos, colegas de local de trabalho... É o melhor... Você vai encontrar outra pessoa, alguém que se importe tanto quanto você sobre a situação dos moradores de rua... Alguém que olha para o bem-estar dos animais indefesos, talvez... Alguém que ama o seu cabelo…'. _

Claro, isso deixaria nossa aula de direção em um clima bem estranho, mas coisas desse tipo eram melhor serem feitas assim, como arrancar um Band-Aid. Ele realmente só me conhecia por uma semana, de qualquer maneira, e eu não tinha sido exatamente agradável com ele durante esse tempo. Sério, como ele poderia realmente gostar de mim?

Aparentemente, a resposta para essa pergunta estava prestes a ser revelada para mim, surpreendentemente.

— Espera, espera. — disse Edward, enquanto caminhávamos perto da coluna do estacionamento C-10, — Feche os olhos.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

— É um unicórnio? — perguntei sarcasticamente.

— Não. — respondeu ele.

— Tudo bem. Então esqueça, não vou fechar meus olhos.

— É melhor do que um unicórnio. — ele tentou. Agora, isso, eu achei difícil de acreditar. Não que eu ainda fosse louca por unicórnios, como eu era quando tinha 6 ou 7 anos, mas, ainda assim, um unicórnio no meio do estacionamento do Shopping SouthSide, seria realmente uma coisa imbatível em se tratando de surpresas.

— Mesmo que seja melhor do que um cavalo encantado mágico com um corno dourado, o que é impossível, não é seguro andar por um estacionamento com os olhos fechados. — Retruquei.

— Não vou deixar nada te acontecer. Vou segurar a sua mão. — Ele prometeu e, considerando a situação, não fez muito para me fazer sentir melhor. A única razão para que eu finalmente tenha cedido, era porque estava muito frio. Eu não queria ficar lá fora discutindo o dia todo.

— Certo. Bem, — eu disse, mas coloquei as minhas mãos dentro dos boldos, obrigando-o a segurar meu braço e fechei meus olhos, — É bom que seja realmente bom.

Ele me guiou cuidadosamente sobre o gelo e pelos carros estacionados. Ouvi ele se atrapalhar com as chaves, — Ok. — ele disse, enquanto abria a porta, — Pode olhar agora.

Havia um vaso no banco da frente, recheado de uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas ou, para ser mais exata, recheada de uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas mortas. Cada longa haste havia caído em uma direção diferente, como se o peso de suas cabeças floreadas de repente se tornasse grande demais para suportar. Em uma escala de um a dez, com um significando nada e dez significando unicórnio, isto mal chegava ao dois.

— Oh, não. — disse Edward, mergulhando para dentro do carro quando ele viu as flores, — Elas não estavam assim esta manhã. — Ele tentou estimular as flores para ficarem todas juntas, mas simplesmente despencaram outra vez, — Eu juro. A senhora que me vendeu disse que provavelmente durariam três dias.

—Talvez eu não devesse tê-las deixado aqui no frio. — Disse ele coçando debaixo de seu gorro azul e branco.

Eu fiquei mudando meus pés na neve, — Flores precisam de água também. — adicionei inutilmente. Os caules pareciam estar pregados no fundo do vaso.

— É. Eu bem que já tinha ouvido isso. — ele suspirou, — Ok, não importa. Você deve estar congelando. — ele saiu do banco do motorista para me deixar entrar, — Há uma outra surpresa, de todo jeito. — disse enquanto corria em volta do carro e entrou. Eu fechei a minha porta, temendo o que estava por vir.

Edward virou a chave na ignição e apertou o botão de ligar do som. Uma música suave encheu o carro. Mesmo que eu só tenha escutado uma vez, – durante nossa aula de condução – eu reconheci a banda 'Surely Sara'. Esta era uma música mais lenta, porém. Uma canção romântica. Edward virou-se para mim.

— Bella, — ele começou. Eu poderia dizer que estava nervoso, — Desde a primeira vez em que te vi através da sua janela, te achei linda... Isso sem mencionar que é uma dançarina fantástica quando está em cima de uma cadeira. Quero dizer, o que foi aquele movimento de mergulho? — É claro que ele ia continuar me provocando sobre isso. Dei-lhe um olhar duro e ele continuou seu discurso, em um tom mais sério, — E, agora que estou começando a te conhecer melhor, estou realmente começando a gostar de você. Você é tão inteligente e tão engraçada. E, essa música meio que diz tudo que eu gostaria de te dizer agora, então...

Eu não podia deixá-lo continuar com isso. O cheiro de rosas mortas provocava um cheiro doce no ar. A voz do cantor era doentiamente sentimental. O olhar nos olhos de Edward era tão intenso que me fez contorcer. Estendi a mão e apertei o botão de desligar no aparelho de som. O carro ficou em silêncio.

— Pare, Edward. — eu falei, — Por favor. — ele olhou para mim em expectativa, — Olha, eu te disse isso no outro dia. Eu não namoro. Então... — peguei uma rosa e a deixei cair novamente, — Por mais que tudo isso seja muito, muito doce da sua parte, eu honestamente não estou interessada em ter um namorado. Se é isso que você estava prestes a perguntar. — Ele parecia inconsolável agora, — Não é nada com você. É apenas como eu te disse, estou realmente focada na escola agora. Além disso, já tentei essa coisa de namorar antes. Não acabou bem.

— Isso é porque você namorou um deles. — disse ele.

— Um deles, quem?

— Um dos 98%. Olha, quando eu estava falando com Alice hoje, ela me contou o que aconteceu entre você e seu ex, no ano passado. E que vocês se encontraram na American Apparel hoje. Então, provavelmente... — ele levantou uma rosa e a deixou cair também, — Este não foi o melhor dia para escolher fazer isso. — Ele apertou os olhos por um segundo, — Quando Alice me contou o que aconteceu, eu deveria ter vindo para o carro e jogado as flores antes que você as visse. Poderia ter comprado mais outro dia. Só gastei 12 dólares e 50 centavos.

— Honestamente, Edward. Isso não mudaria em nada. Eu apenas... Estou fora do mercado neste momento.

— Certo. — ele disse, olhando para o para-brisa, — Tudo bem. Entendo isso. Você não quer apressar as coisas.

Eu tinha a sensação de que isso ia ser uma longa, longa aula de direção. — Mas, hey, ainda somos amigos, certo? — Esperei sua resposta ansiosamente. Foi estranho, mas na semana e alguns dias que eu o conhecia, já tinha ficado acostumada em tê-lo por perto. Eu gostava de suas maneiras doces, mas às vezes irritantes, sua música, legal e suave, seu senso de humor peculiar. Eu estava até começando a achar encantadora sua obsessiva busca pela caneta perfeita. Não queria perdê-lo completamente ou deixar as coisas estranhas entre nós, — Além disso, só temos oito dias até o meu teste de motorista, e não sei ainda muito bem como fazer meus três pontos salvadores de vida. Então, o que estamos fazendo aqui, tendo conversas difíceis?

— Absolutamente. — disse ele, — Continuamos amigos. — eu dei um suspiro de alívio, — E você está certa. Devemos ir. Precisamos fazer você...

— Aprender a ganhar meus três pontos. — eu o ajudei.

— Exatamente. — ele ligou o aquecedor, — Quando acabarmos essa parte, podemos trabalhar na sua entrada na rodovia Hemingway. — Deixei minha cabeça cair para trás, contra o assento. Ele sabia que eu odiava dirigir na rodovia mais do que qualquer coisa, mais do que estacionar em paralelo. Claramente, ele estava me punindo por não querer ser sua namorada.

— E então, vamos dirigir ou ficaremos sentados aqui o dia inteiro cheirando rosas mortas? — Ele perguntou.

Eu chequei meu retrovisor, — Vamos dirigir. — Respondi, saindo cuidadosamente do estacionamento.

**O Edward não é um fofo? Mesmo que tenha dado errado, achei atitude dele muito lindinha. E a Bella tinha que dar uma de super vaca e rejeitar o menino.**

**Respodendo os reviews:**

**MaluPattz: **Agora o Edward apareceu. E acredite, vai rolar muita coisa ainda! Bjos.

**Bah83: **Parece que a Bella não vai contar pra Alice por agora. Ela continua empurrando a Alice pro Edward. Bjos.

**Diana: **Hey, eu não me importo em receber reviews de quem não tem conta aqui. Só basta comentar e colocar o nome para que eu possa agradecer corretamente. Com login ou sem, são leitores do mesmo jeito e importantes pra mim do mesmo jeito. Bjos

**Provavelmente na terça-feira eu volto com capítulo novo. Bjos e tenham um ótimo fim de semana!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mais um capítulo fresquinho!**

Capítulo 10

Tendo sobrevivido (por pouco) à minha aula de condução na rodovia, em alta velocidade, isso sem mencionar o momento estranho com Edward no estacionamento e a situação horrorosa no provador com meu ex enquanto estava vestida de um vestido transparente com sutiã de renas, foi um alívio finalmente entrar na minha tranquila casa naquela noite. _A casa era somente minha, muito silenciosa_. Tirei meu casaco e fui até a cozinha, acendendo as luzes enquanto me sentia muito livre. O que devo fazer primeiro? Comer chocolate no jantar? Ligar o som tão alto a ponto de fazer as paredes tremerem? Fechar todas as cortinas e dançar nua?

No final das contas, decidi por aquecer no micro-ondas um dos jantares que minha mãe tinha deixado pronto no freezer e o comi enquanto lia um livro da aula de Inglês deitada no sofá. Sim. Eu estava louca e selvagem. O telefone tocou um pouco depois que eu terminei o capítulo três e peguei meu último pedaço de purê de batatas.

— Bella! Acabamos de chegar aqui no Hotel. Como você está? — A voz da minha mãe parecia longe e distorcida, — Está tudo bem com a casa, querida?

— Sim, está tudo ótimo. — eu disse, — A não ser pela parede que desabou aqui dentro. — Mesmo que a ligação estivesse ruim, eu consegui ouvir o silêncio da 'não risada' da minha mãe, — Está tudo bem, mãe. — Tentei tranquiliza-la, — Tudo sem problemas. Acabei de chegar da minha aula de direção. Fui bem.

— Isso é maravilhoso, querida. — Eu conseguia ouvir uma música no fundo agora. E alguém rindo, — E como foi no trabalho?

— Ótimo. — eu menti. Não tinha motivos para eu contar a minha mãe que tinha visto Mike e Jéssica. Queria que ela desfrutasse de suas férias, não que ficasse preocupada comigo tendo um colapso emocional, — Alice e eu estamos vendendo muitos Cupidos idiotas.

— Ah. Espera um pouco, Bella. — Eu podia ouvir a voz de Valter perguntando alguma coisa, — Sim! Por que não? Eu adoraria uma margarita, obrigada. — Minha mãe respondeu, — Será que você se lembrou de conferir se todas as portas estão trancadas? — Ela me perguntou, voltando na linha, — E as janelas também?

— Vou fazer isso antes de ir para a cama. — Respondi.

— Ah, bom. E tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Por que, você sabe que se estiver precisando de alguma coisa, pode ligar para tia Sarah, Carolynn ou pedir aos vizinhos, não é?

— Sim, mãe, está tudo bem. Vá beber sua margarita. Não se preocupe com nada.

— Tudo bem, querida. — ela disse. A música foi ficando mais alta agora. Algum tipo de batuque. Alguém assobiou alto também. Onde ela estava, afinal? Algum tipo de boate? Se for assim, tenho certeza de que isso foi ideia de Valter. Minha mãe geralmente ia dormir por volta das dez, — Estou com saudades.

— Eu também estou. — Respondi, — Boa noite. — Desliguei o telefone e sentei-me no sofá. No silêncio da casa, agora podia-se ouvir barulhos no forro do porão, o rangido das molas do sofá quando eu mudei de posição, o barulho das vidraças balançadas pelo vento. Peguei o controle remoto e liguei a televisão, passeando pelos canais, passando rapidamente pelos canais que mostravam cenas de crime e investigações, porque isso com certeza me deixaria assustada. A única coisa não assustadora que estava passando era _American Super Model_. As meninas estavam usando sutiãs metálicos debaixo dos vestidos transparentes, que aliás, se pareciam bastante com os que Alice e eu experimentamos mais cedo naquele dia. Elas tinham penas de pavão enfeitando seus rostos, ao que parecia, era uma estranha sessão de fotos numa floresta tropical. As modelos ficaram reclamando sobre os mosquitos, mas nem me importei. Eu só precisava de algum barulho de fundo.

Na verdade, deixei o volume bem alto, enchendo a casa com o choramingar delas (das modelos, não dos mosquitos), antes de ir para a cozinha. Quando cheguei lá, lavei meu garfo e copo e coloquei-os no escorredor e varri o chão da cozinha. _Tá vendo?_ pensei comigo mesma, enquanto esvaziava a pá no lixo, _Muito fácil. Tenho essa coisa de cuidar da casa totalmente sob controle_.

Como recompensa por estar totalmente no controle de tudo, peguei um saco de pipoca e o estourei no micro-ondas, depois fiquei respirando seu cheiro levemente amanteigado enquanto voltava para a sala, onde comi a bacia inteira sozinha assistindo as modelos fazerem bicos com seus lábios carnudos e posarem com os chimpanzés.

Um dos apresentadores e sua assistente, - aquele cara que tem o cabelo preto e um sorriso assustadoramente branco e que fica criticando as modelos quando fazem as poses, — Ela é rígida demais. — Dentes Assustadores estava dizendo, — Ela parece um pardal assustado, não um pavão orgulhoso. Se pudesse relaxar na pose... Entrar no clima da sessão... Realmente se tornaria o pássaro. — Fácil para ele dizer, pensei. Aposto cem dólares que ninguém jamais o fez usar um vestido transparente desse jeito.

Suspirei e olhei miseravelmente para a TV, colocando um punhado de pipoca na minha boca. Tinha sido um longo e estranho dia e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar a imagem do rosto de Mike Love da minha mente, o de Jéssica também. Fiquei imaginando o modo como ela saiu do provador. A forma como chegou e colocou as mãos e braços dele ao redor da cintura dela, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, exatamente como eu costumava fazer.

_Como eu pude ser tão estúpida naquela época?_ eu me perguntei. Quando Mike começou a flertar comigo em química e me perseguir por toda a escola, pensei que tinha me escolhido porque eu era especial, porque ele se importava comigo. Mas não, eu tinha sido substituível: apenas uma garota mais que se encaixava em seus braços, assim como qualquer outra menina caberia. Mas todos os garotos do colegial eram basicamente assim. Praticamente qualquer pessoa do sexo feminino, que tinha uma aparência decente, caberia.

A pardal assustado tinha saído agora, outra modelo com cabelos vermelhos chocantes havia tomado seu lugar. Ela estava atrás da árvore, olhando sensualmente para a câmera, depois, segurou uma das mãos sobre a boca de um jeito estranho, — Lindo. — O apresentador disse, — Ela conseguiu. Ela tem tanta confiança que faz um pavão parecer sexy. — Sério? Com exceção do cabelo, eu não poderia diferenciá-la com a modelo anterior, mas então, do que eu sabia sobre o mundo das modelos ou sobre qualquer outra coisa, realmente? Talvez houvesse algo faltando, alguma diferença crucial entre a pavão sexy e a pardal assustada, como entre Jéssica e eu, por exemplo, e esse era, obviamente, o motivo porque Mike Love a amava, mas não a mim.

Ela _tinha aquilo_. E eu não.

Bem, grande coisa! Desliguei a TV e fui levar a bacia de pipoca para a cozinha. Então, e daí se eu não tenho? Se ser um pavão sexy é o que atrai caras como Mike Love, talvez seja melhor que eu seja mesmo um pardal assustado, de qualquer maneira. Eu tinha outras coisas para me concentrar, decidi, enquanto voltava para a sala para pegar meus livros escolares.

E sobre Edward com sua paixão inexplicável por mim, ele iria sobreviver. Dê- lhe uma semana, ou até mesmo um par de dias. Ele veria que não havia nada de especial sobe mim, e então estaria disposto a levar outra garota adiante... E seria bom que essa outra garota fosse Alice.

Na verdade, parecia que ele já estava superando. Considerando todas as coisas, ele já estava totalmente relaxado durante nossa aula de direção. Até mesmo quis parar em um drive-thru para pedir batatas fritas. Enquanto esperávamos a nossa vez na fila de carros, ele casualmente recolheu as rosas mortas e saiu para jogá-las no lixo mais próximo.

— Eu não entendo por que as meninas gostam tanto de flores, de qualquer maneira. — disse ele quando voltou, — Elas fedem. — E somente porque eu ainda me sentia muito mal por tê-lo rejeitado, consegui me segurar para não acrescentar que elas só fediam porque estavam mortas, ou que, o que estava fedendo era, na verdade, o cheiro de fritura no ar que logo encheu o carro. A mistura dessas duas fragrâncias é que tornou tudo ainda pior.

Quando chegamos em casa, ele até se ofereceu para me ajudar a limpar a entrada da casa, o que foi muito gentil da parte dele e tudo mais, só que totalmente desnecessário. Ele tinha suas próprias coisas para fazer, depois de tudo, — O quê? Você acha que não consigo levantar um pouco de neve? — Falei, e então peguei a pá e conclui o trabalho extra rápido, para que pudesse me afastar dele logo, — Boa noite. — Falei casualmente, jogando a pá em um banco de neve, sentindo meus músculos queimando.

Eram 21:30 agora, e o que começou com uma pequena dor muscular, agora estava totalmente amplificada. Tentei esticar meus ombros, mas não deu muito certo, então decidi tomar um banho quente antes de ir para a cama. Mas, primeiro fui fiel à minha palavra, eu fiz a ronda na casa, verificando se todas as portas e janelas estavam devidamente trancadas. Comecei no porão, que tinha umas janelas pequenas, bem onde estava o guarda-roupa, ainda caído no chão. Foi assustador estar ali sozinha à noite, então fiz tudo rapidamente, liguei as luzes, olhei janelas, procurei por monstros ou bandidos escondidos nos cantos atrás das caixas de papelão e sacos de adubo, sentindo-me um bebê por estar com medo o suficiente para fazer isso, em primeiro lugar. Verifiquei também as portas e janelas do térreo, e se não tinha deixado nenhuma boca de saída de gás ligada no fogão. Depois que garanti que a casa estava segura e que minha mãe paranoica ficaria orgulhosa de mim, eu subi, tomei banho e fui para a cama.

Até que acordei as 03:30 da madrugada e sabia que algo estava errado. É claro que estava errado, eu estava acordada. Eu geralmente sou do tipo que dorme feito pedra. Minha procura pela coisa errada começou e logo percebi que meu nariz estava entorpecido. Tirei o braço debaixo do edredom e em seguida, rapidamente, o puxei de volta. O ar estava com a temperatura de um dia frio de Outono. Meu primeiro instinto foi enrolar-me como uma bola, para tentar me aquecer e tentar voltar a dormir. Mas então, percebi que não era uma boa opção. A casa era minha responsabilidade. Forçando-me para fora da cama, tropecei para o radiador e coloquei a minha mão sobre ele. Foi quando tive certeza de que eu estava ferrada.

Eram três e meia da manhã, em fevereiro, eu estava completamente sozinha, e a calefação estava quebrada.

Peguei meu roupão do gancho da porta, coloquei chinelos e desci, — Calefação, calefação, calefação. — eu murmurei, procurando pelas notas que minha mãe havia deixado em cima da mesa, em sua lista de números e procedimentos a seguir no caso de acontecer qualquer e todo tipo de emergência.

Se a chave emperrasse na fechadura, era para eu ligar para Jay, na LockWorks. Se uma luz queimasse, eu encontraria outra no armário debaixo da pia. Se o pão estivesse torrando demais, eu teria que mudar a função na torradeira para 'Light'. Minha mãe tinha pensado em tudo, na verdade. Tudo, exceto o que fazer se a fornalha quebrasse.

Eu suspirei e liguei a luz do porão. Se eu tivesse sorte, a parte do aquecedor estaria nas notas de lá. Via-se na geladeira: 'Se o congelador apresentar vazamentos, use a função 'degelo', no liquidificador: 'Feche a tampa firmemente antes de funcionar'. Eu não tive sorte. Não havia nenhuma nota na fornalha.

Minha próxima parada foi no computador, onde fiz uma pesquisa no Google, digitando 'Reparos na calefação, Middleford'. Apareceram cinco sites de pesquisas. Apenas um deles, o Hott Stuff Funcace Repair, oferecia serviço 24 horas. Digitei o número. Demorou cinco toques até alguém atender.

— Pois não, o que foi? — A voz grogue de uma mulher respondeu. Eu acho que não poderia realmente esperar que esse tipo de serviço 24 horas realmente os impedia de dormir a essa hora da manhã.

— Hum. Oi. — disse eu, me sentindo com dez anos de idade, de repente, — Desculpa se te acordei. Meu nome é Isabella. Minha calefação está quebrada. É este o número certo?

Eu pude ouvir as molas da cama rangendo, — Dan! — a mulher gritou, obviamente tentando acordar o marido, — Danny. É uma fornalha quebrada.

— Vocês podem vir? — eu perguntei, aliviada.

— Claro que sim. Onde você está? — Dei meu endereço, — Você sabe que, — continuou ela, parecendo mais desperta agora que era hora de falar de dinheiro, — A gente cobra uma taxa de serviço inicial de 179 dólares para chamada de emergência após o expediente. E depois disso, aumenta-se 75 dólares para cada hora que passarmos aí, isso sem contar com as peças necessárias no conserto.

— 179 dólares? Somente para vir até aqui?

— É melhor pagamento em dinheiro, mas aceitamos cheques também.

— Sinto muito. — eu disse, minha voz saindo baixa, — Minha mãe está fora da cidade. Eu não posso escrever um cheque. Eu nem mesmo sei se podemos cobri-lo.

A mulher suspirou, como se a minha existência a deixasse irritada, — Bem, se você puder aguentar até amanhã, o preço cai durante o dia. Fica 79 dólares a visita e 60 dólares pela hora de serviço.

— Certo. Claro. — Falei. Eu poderia pagar os 79 dólares com o meu último salário e, se tivesse sorte, o reparo seria baratinho e eu poderia pagar com o dinheiro de emergência que a minha mãe tinha deixado. Ela não teria sequer que saber sobre isso até voltar para casa.

A mulher disse algumas coisas que eu deveria fazer, entretanto, como deixar uma torneira ligada para que os encanamentos não congelassem. Em seguida, ela disse que viria pela manhã. Eu desliguei e me abracei fortemente contra o roupão. A casa parecia estar ficando mais fria a cada segundo. Pensei em ligar para a minha tia Sarah, para ver se eu poderia ficar lá, mas ela morava do outro lado da cidade, e eu não queria acordá-la. Além disso, se eu ligasse para ela, ela com certeza avisaria a minha mãe sobre o acontecido, e isso era a última coisa que eu queria. Eu disse à minha mãe que eu poderia cuidar da casa por conta própria e pretendia fazê-lo.

Olhei pela janela lateral, para a casa de Edward, e fui para as escadas. Ele provavelmente me deixaria entrar, se eu batesse. Me daria alguns cobertores e me deixaria dormir no sofá. Mas o quão estranho seria isso? Eu gostava dele. Nós éramos amigos. Mas eu só o conhecia a uma semana. Além disso, eu tinha acabado de rejeitá-lo naquela tarde.

Então, ao invés disso, fui para o quarto da minha mãe, coloquei o roupão dela em cima do meu, depois procurei dentro de seu armário, aquela almofada elétrica que se aquecia, que ela usava para aliviar cólicas menstruais. Eu liguei na tomada do meu quarto, coloquei-a perto dos meus pés, puxei as cobertas sobre minha cabeça e voltei a dormir.

E quando o sol nasceu na manhã seguinte, as coisas pareciam melhores. Claro, a casa parecia como o interior de uma geladeira, mas eu estava aguentando. Eu estava vestida com o maior casaco da minha mãe e com um gorro reforçado. Os caras do conserto logo, logo chegariam. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era tomar uma caneca de chocolate quente, enrolar-me com a almofada de aquecimento e esperar.

Então, eu esperei.

E esperei.

E esperei.

Quando deu 9 horas, liguei para a escola, para explicar porque eu não iria hoje. Às 10, liguei de novo para a Hot Stuff para ver quanto tempo eles ainda demorariam para chegar. A mesma mulher atendeu.

— Em algum momento entre às 10:30 e 16 horas. — disse.

No começo, pensei que estivesse brincando, — Mas eu não posso esperar aqui o dia todo. Você tem que entender. Minha casa está muito gelada agora.

— É isso que acontece quando a calefação quebra. — Respondeu ela secamente, — Você tem um aquecedor? — Não, eu não tinha. E para adicionar, eu a odiava. Eu a odiava com cada osso do meu ser, — Os garotos estarão aí assim que puderem. Talvez antes de meio dia.

Às 15 horas, liguei para o Sr. Goodman para dizer a ele que eu provavelmente chegaria atrasada para o meu turno na loja.

Às 16, percebi que nem mesmo chegaria atrasada, eu simplesmente faltaria. Liguei para Alice para dar-lhe uma atualização e pedir a ela para dizer a Edward que eu teria que cancelar nossa aula de direção. Então liguei para a Hot Stuff novamente. Aparentemente, aquele foi um grande dia para se estragar calefações. Eles provavelmente chegariam aqui entre 18 a 21 horas.

Depois que desliguei, suspirei e desliguei a TV. Eu não poderia assistir nenhum outro programa com jogos, nem beber outra caneca de chocolate quente. Eu percebi que poderia muito bem ir lá para fora esperar por Edward, para que eu pudesse oficialmente cancelar nossa aula em pessoa. Eu deixaria um bilhete na porta para os caras da Hot Stuff dizendo-lhes onde estava. Além do mais, enquanto eu esperava, eu poderia ir me aquecendo.

Quando cheguei na porta de Edward, bati firme e esperei um minuto, e então dois. Bati novamente. Finalmente, ouvi o arrastar de pés, — Olá?

Um homem abriu a porta olhou para mim com olhos grandes e redondos, — Pensei ter ouvido alguém batendo na porta. — ele sorriu, — Você está aqui para pedir comidas? Acho que nós temos algumas peras enlatadas, mas preciso verificar antes.

— Não. — respondi, — Sou Bella. Moro aqui do lado.

— O quê? — ele disse, se inclinando para frente, — Você quer mais? — ele coçou a cabeça, — Bem, acho que pode ter um pote de manteiga de amendoim fechado também. E picles. Você gosta de picles? Tenho um grande pote deles. Se você não se importa de entrar e esperar, meu neto está chegando, ele pegará para você.

— Oh, não. — Falei, bem alto, — Sem picles. Sou sua vizinha. — Apontei para a minha casa, então apontei para mim mesma, — Sou Bella. Isabella Swan. Você conheceu a minha mãe.

— Ah. A menina Swan. — ele disse, agora entendendo, — Você terá que me perdoar. Estou sem meu aparelho auditivo. Vamos para dentro. O que eu posso fazer por você?

Eu expliquei sobre a calefação para ele, minha voz em plenos pulmões. Ele acenou com a cabeça, — Estou me lembrando, a fornalha de vocês é a gás, se estou certo. Você já verificou sua luz piloto?

Neguei com a cabeça. Eu nem sabia o que era luz piloto e muito menos que tipo de calefação era a minha.

— Bem, isso seria o primeiro passo. Deixe-me ver... — Ele olhou para o relógio, — Edward não vai estar em casa por mais alguns minutos. Sente-se — ele fez um gesto em direção à sala de estar, — Vou buscar meu aparelho auditivo e então descerei. Vou lá dar uma olhada para você.

Eu não sei se meus dutos lacrimais estavam em processo de descongelamento depois de um longo dia, ou o esgotamento de dormir tão mal na noite anterior, ou o fato de que, quando nem sabia quem eu era, o avô de Edward estava disposto a me dar um frasco de picles, mas sua bondade de repente tomou conta de mim, — Obrigada. — eu disse, com lágrimas brotando em meus olhos. Pisquei para mantê-las no lugar, — Isso seria ótimo. — ele se arrastou até as escadas. Enquanto eu esperava, tirei minhas botas, entrei na sala e sentei-me, tirando minhas luvas e olhando ao redor.

O sofá onde eu estava sentada era formal e desconfortável. Seu padrão floral combinava com as pesadas cortinas e também com o papel de parede. Havia duas lâmpadas de cerâmica flanqueadas de ambos os lados, colocadas sob uma mesa, e elas pareciam não ter visto limpeza em meses. Havia uma coleção de figurinhas de moças da Royal Doulton, como se estivessem congeladas em cada passo de uma dança. Tudo isso sobre o lugar, tornou obvio que uma mulher havia amado esta sala.

Levantei-me e fui até a lareira, que estava cheia de fotos emolduradas, que pareciam ir em ordem cronológica a partir da esquerda para a direita.

Uma jovem noiva e seu marido de pé ao lado de uma árvore, sorrindo um para o outro. Depois, o mesmo casal em um parque, em tons de sépia. Desta vez, a mulher segurava uma criança mais velha por trás e o homem carregava um bebê. Eu me abaixei até uma foto onde o casal já estava com cabelos prateados, abraçando dois meninos de cabelos cor de cobre como os de Edward, sentados nos degraus da frente da mesma casa que eu estava agora.

A avó de Edward tinha o mesmo sorriso em todas as fotos. Sua cabeça sempre estava ligeiramente inclinada para um lado, com os olhos brilhando de tanto rir. Abaixei ainda mais na linha de fotos, olhando para ela com mais cuidado, observando como ela era quando jovem. Era bonita, na verdade, e não apenas porque seus cabelos caiam em um liso perfeito e as maçãs do rosto eram altas. Havia um calor inconfundível nela e amabilidade. Além disso, era óbvio para mim agora onde Edward tinha conseguido seus olhos verdes cintilantes e cabelos cor de cobre.

Eu tinha acabado de chegar até a última foto de novo, a do casamento, quando ouvi a porta da frente abrindo, — Oi, vovô. — Edward disse em voz alta, — Estou em casa. — eu estava prestes a chamá-lo, para que ele soubesse que eu estava ali, mas algo chamou minha atenção. Ali, em volta do pescoço da avó de Edward estava um pequeno pingente em forma de coração. A imagem era em preto e branco, de modo que era difícil ter certeza, mas ele era muito familiar, super parecido com o pingente de opala que minha mãe tinha encontrado entre as tábuas do piso em nosso sótão na semana anterior. Poderia ser?

— Bem. — Ouvi os pés do avô de Edward descendo as escadas, — Aqui está ele. Edward, a menina Swan está aqui, esperando na sala de estar. Ela teve alguns problemas com a calefação. Eu estava prestes a ir verificar o piloto.

— Deixa que eu faço isso, vovô. — Respondeu Edward. Eu suspirei silenciosamente. Uma coisa era ter ajuda do avô de Edward, mas a última coisa que eu queria era aceitar a ajuda de Edward. Mesmo que a gente tenha concordado em ser amigos, as coisas ainda continuariam a ser um pouco estranhas entre nós. Mas, se ele pudesse consertar tudo, o que era improvável, o fato de que ele salvaria meu dia subiria direto para a cabeça dele, mas, se não pudesse, então isso seria como um segundo golpe em seu orgulho, seria demais para digerir tudo de uma vez.

— Você é um bom garoto. — disse o avô, — Salvou-me de sair na neve. Vou pegar meu cinto de ferramentas. — Um minuto depois, a cabeça de Edward apareceu na sala.

— Edward, o cara do conserto de calefação, ao seu serviço. — disse ele. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso apertado, — Bem, mais ou menos ao seu serviço. — Continuou ele, — Com uma condição.

— O que é? — Perguntei, afastando-me das fotos e colocando minhas luvas novamente.

— Assim que eu consertá-lo, nós vamos dirigir. Alice me disse que você queria cancelar, mas só temos mais sete dias para praticar. Você não vai reprovar neste teste me tendo como professor.

— Você parece estar muito confiante. — Rebati.

— Sobre o teste ou o conserto?

— Os dois.

— É. Bem, eu sou bom mesmo. — disse ele. Revirei os olhos.

Mas, como deu para perceber, ele fazia uma aula sobre consertos de eletrodomésticos em sua escola, em Toronto e era realmente bom nisso.

Cinco minutos depois, ele estava pisando em nosso guarda-roupa gigante, que estava caído no chão, — Vocês os mantêm sempre assim? — perguntou ele, dando-me um olhar estranho.

— Não realmente. — Expliquei-lhe sobre ele caindo em minha mãe. Edward se ofereceu para me ajudar a deixá-lo em pé, mas eu apenas tremi e sugeri que tínhamos um problema maior para nos concentrar agora, como eliminar o frio.

Ele assentiu e ligou uma lanterna no escuro, — Bem, não é a sua luz piloto. — disse ele, agachando-se perto da fornalha.

— Eu sabia. — respondi, — Há algo de muito errado com essa coisa. Apenas morreu completamente. Você não vai ser capaz de consertar. Não se preocupe. Já liguei para o pessoal que conserta. Eles estarão aqui entre as 18 e 21 horas. Nós vamos dirigir amanhã. Não faz mal perder um dia.

— Ei, não tão rápido. — ele levantou a mão, — Ainda não acabei.

Ele deu a volta para o outro lado da fornalha, descansando a mão sobre um tubo, então começou a murmurar, — Huh. — disse ele, finalmente, com um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto, — Acho que posso ver o seu problema.

— Sério?

Eu vi como ele chegou até o teto e acendeu um interruptor, - um daqueles, eu percebi, que desliguei a noite passada na minha vistoria por monstros e bandidos no porão, pensando que era o interruptor da luz. E então a fornalha voltou à vida. Mesmo no porão frio, senti um rubor quente tomando conta das minhas bochechas.

— Sabe, — ele disse, — Se você realmente só queria me ver, poderia apenas ter dito. Não precisava desligar sua calefação e fingir que está quebrada. Quero dizer, a doença de Lyme falsa é uma coisa, mas isto...

— Olhe. Eu não fingi. Só não sabia que esse interruptor era disso. Pensei sinceramente que estava quebrada. E achei que tivesse deixado bem claro ontem. Eu não me sinto assim em relação a você, eu...

— Relaxa. — disse ele, dando-me um sorriso indulgente, — Eu estava apenas brincando. Brincadeirinha? Fazendo piada? Te provocando? Já ouviu falar nessas coisas? Além disso, eu não me sinto assim com você também. Não mais. Não precisa se preocupar. Minha paixão por você é coisa do passado, história antiga.

Exalei o ar fortemente, sentindo-me como uma idiota egoísta, mais uma vez. É claro que ele estava brincando. Eu tinha dado ele uma explicação muito clara no dia anterior e ele não era estúpido. É claro que Edward não tinha sentimentos por mim. Por que teria?

— Então, donzela em perigo, — disse ele, ignorando a expressão de dor no meu rosto e dando um soco leve no meu braço, — Está pronta para dirigir?

**Acho que essa história de ficar sozinha em casa ainda vai dar muito problema! E será que o Edward realmente superou a paixão por ela?**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**MaluPattz: **Concordo com você mas acho uma burrice ela viver a vida com medo de se machucar. Todo mundo pode se machucar um dia e nem sempre é possível evitar. Bjos

**Bah83: **Também fiquei com muita pena do Edward. E aposto que não é só você que quer consolar ele! Bjos

**BabiS: **Acredite, também quero um Edward de presente! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Bjos


	12. Chapter 12

**Mais um super capítulo!**

Felizmente, depois de correr espontaneamente em meu socorro e restaurar o calor em minha casa, Edward parecia saber o suficiente para não me provocar sobre isso durante nossa lição de condução. Quero dizer, seriamente, quem nunca tinha confundido um interruptor de aquecimento com um interruptor de luz pelo menos uma vez na vida? Ok, talvez eu fosse a única pessoa na história do mundo, mas era um erro bastante fácil de fazer. O idiota que havia construído a casa poderia ter, pelo menos, colocado cores diferentes ou rotulado - e foi quando eu me lembrei: eu conhecia o idiota que tinha construído a casa. Ou, pelo menos, eu sabia quem ele era. Edward tinha mencionado isso durante a nossa primeira lição de condução.

Seu avô tinha vivido ao lado desde que ele era uma criança. O pai dele (bisavô de Edward) tinha construído as duas casas. É claro que isso tinha sido há anos e anos atrás. O aquecimento provavelmente tinha sido substituído desde então, por isso eu não podia culpar Edward e seus familiares pelo meu erro estúpido. Ainda assim, porém, o fato de que o bisavô de Edward havia construído a casa devia explicar de alguma forma como o colar em formato de coração tinha acabado em nosso sótão.

Mais tarde naquela noite, no meu quarto abençoadamente quente, liguei meu iPod e ouvi "_Gloria_" - que tinha ficado presa em minha cabeça desde que eu a tinha ouvido na cozinha de Edward. Dancei ao redor, arremessando meias para fora do meu caminho, enquanto procurava no cesto de roupa pelos jeans velhos que tinha usado há quatro dias, quando minha mãe e eu tínhamos desempacotado as últimas caixas. Quando os encontrei, tirei o pingente pequeno do bolso e dancei para o piso térreo até a pia onde derramei um produto para limpar a prata em um pano e comecei a trabalhar. Fiz primeiro a cadeia, trabalhando metodicamente nas ligações delicadas até que a sujidade tinha saído para revelar prata brilhante. Então eu voltei minha atenção para o pingente. Era pequeno - não maior do que a unha do meu dedo mindinho - e não foi até que eu tirei a última mancha e o coloquei sob a luz para examiná-lo que notei que o que tinha parecido como uma âncora para segurar a pedra na verdade era um diamante muito pequeno. Virei-o. Uma pequena inscrição na parte de trás chamou minha atenção. MBW tomou AC. 23-3-1917. Eu estudei a inscrição. MBW era uma pessoa? E, em caso afirmativo, onde ele ou ela tomou AC? A última inicial, eu percebi, poderia representar 'Cullen', que era o sobrenome do avô de Edward. Mas, então, a data não fazia sentido. 23 de março de 1917. Fiz as contas na minha cabeça. O pingente tinha quase cem anos! O avô de Edward não podia ter mais do que 85. Eu deixei-o balançar da minha mão por um minuto, observando como captava a luz.

Enquanto eu caminhava para a sala, a música no meu iPod no andar de cima mudou para uma música lenta e romântica de Eric Clapton, '_Wonderful Tonight_'. Era sobre um casal idoso, e como o homem ainda amava a mulher e achava que ela era linda depois de todos esses anos... Fazia-me sempre um pouco triste, na verdade, porque na vida real, isso quase nunca acontecia. Basta ter os meus pais, por exemplo... Com o passar dos anos, o meu pai não tinha achado que minha mãe ficava mais maravilhosa. Ele simplesmente se cansou dela e começou a traí-la. Ou veja Mike Love. Tinha sido apenas uma questão de meses antes de ele decidir que eu não valia o seu tempo. Era o que faziam todos os homens se você lhes desse uma chance. Ainda assim, a ideia por trás da canção era romântica, e por nenhuma boa razão, meu coração começou a bater quando eu virei o pingente na minha mão. Abri o fecho e ergui-o ao meu pescoço, então fui olhar-me no espelho sobre a lareira. A corrente era exatamente o comprimento certo para mim, e a cor azul iridescente da pedra realçava as sutis manchas de azul nos meus olhos maioritariamente castanhos. Eu prendi o fecho e coloquei minha mão sobre a pedra, amando como a pequena opala era fresca contra a minha palma. Uma coisa era certa: se ele pertencia à avó de Edward, eu tinha que devolvê-lo ao Sr. Cullen. Seria errado não o fazer. Edward disse que sua avó morreu de um derrame recentemente, o que significava que seus avós tinham estado casados até ao fim. Um amor como esse era extremamente raro e eu tinha certeza que o Sr. Cullen gostaria do colar de volta. Soltei a minha mão e olhei para o meu reflexo novamente. Levaria o pingente à casa ao lado, eu decidi, a primeira coisa de manhã. Ou, melhor ainda, eu daria para Edward quando o visse na tarde seguinte - deixaria que fosse ele a desfrutar do olhar que cruzaria o rosto de seu avô quando o visse novamente depois de tantos anos.

A canção de Eric Clapton terminou e eu alcancei meu pescoço para tirar o coração de opala, então pensei melhor. Tinha quase uma centena de anos, apesar de tudo. Uma herança de família. Provavelmente, seria mais seguro se eu o mantivesse. Dessa forma, tinha a certeza de que não ia perdê-lo.

**~~x~~**

— Que colar lindo, — Alice disse logo quando ela me viu na escola no dia seguinte.

— Oh, obrigado. — Olhei para cima da mesa do almoço onde eu estava ocupada estudando para o meu teste de química no período seguinte. — É uma relíquia de família, — eu adicionei por nenhuma razão. Obviamente, não podia mencionar que pertencia à família de Edward. Eu tinha exatamente 40 minutos para aperfeiçoar a minha compreensão da teoria cinética molecular. Não tinha tempo de lhe contar a história toda e não queria que ela saltasse para a conclusão errada - que Edward o tinha dado a mim.

— Como foi tudo na loja ontem? — Eu perguntei depois de sublinhar as definições de calor e mudança de temperatura no meu caderno.

— Incrível, — ela respondeu. Suas amigas Carly e Cara se juntaram a nós com suas bandejas de almoço. — Mesmo trabalhando sozinha, eu ainda consegui dar alguns chocolates e assinar mais 15 pessoas para o programa de fidelidade do cliente. Isso faz um total de 56. Temos mais de metade do necessário!

O bolso de Alice tocou. Ela levantou-se, tirando o telefone.

— É Edward? — Eu perguntei casualmente enquanto ela lia a mensagem.

Ela balançou a cabeça e fechou o telefone rapidamente. — Só a minha mãe perguntando o que eu quero para o jantar. — Ela deslizou-o de volta em seu bolso. — Vou responder depois.

Carly mergulhou uma batata frita em um pouco de ketchup. — Sua mãe sabe como mandar mensagens? — Ela disse, obviamente impressionada. Eu estava, também, para dizer a verdade. Minha mãe ainda tinha dificuldade para trabalhar com o correio de voz em seu celular. Às vezes, ela ainda precisava de ajuda com o controle remoto para a TV.

— Ela teve aulas. — Alice disse simplesmente, em seguida, mudou de assunto. — Alguém quer este muffin? Eu estou tão cheia.

— Não, obrigado. — eu disse, distraidamente colocando a mão no colar para verificar se ele ainda estava lá, algo que eu me peguei fazendo não sei quantas vezes esse dia.

**~~x~~**

Quando chegamos à loja naquela tarde, o Sr. Goodman estava revendo nossas estatísticas de fidelização de clientes. Ele deu um tapinha nas nossas costas com suas mãos carnudas. — Se não são as minhas melhores vendedoras, — disse ele calorosamente. — O que vocês estiverem fazendo, continuem. Cinquenta e seis cartões de fidelidade de clientes em dois dias? Agora isso é impressionante. As vendas cresceram 15 por cento desde a semana passada. Quinze por cento! — Ele repetiu, claramente impressionado. Nós duas sorrimos e demos de ombros.

Se era por causa de nossas habilidades estelares de vendas, nossos chocolates-meio-roubados, ou apenas o fato de que o Dia dos Namorados estava se aproximando rapidamente, a loja definitivamente estava mais agitada do que de costume. Passamos o turno ocupadas de um lado para o outro. Em três momentos diferentes, o telefone de Alice zumbiu no bolso com uma mensagem, mas ela nem sequer teve tempo para responder. — Você nunca deveria ter deixado sua mãe tomar essa aula sobre mensagens, — eu disse quando ele zumbiu pela quarta vez.

— É mesmo, não é? — Alice suspirou dramaticamente. — Agora, ela pode entrar em contato comigo a toda a hora. Pode tratar do dinheiro por alguns minutos? Eu vou dizer a ela que quero fettuccine Alfredo para o jantar para ela me deixar em paz.

Eu mal tinha digitado meu login de identificação quando olhei para cima e vi um rosto familiar. — Sra. Conchetti! — Eu cumprimentei a minha cliente favorita. — Voltou por mais cartões? Você vai ter esse Cupido em tempo para o nascimento do seu neto, com certeza. Quantos dias faltam até a sua nora ter o bebê? Você deve estar ficando tão animada.

— Bem, — disse ela, alcançando em sua bolsa pela carteira. — Às vezes, essas coisas não acontecem conforme o planejado. — Ela tirou uma foto de um bebê pequeno e estendeu-a para mim, sua mão trêmula. Era óbvio, imediatamente, que algo estava errado e não só por causa do tremor em sua mão. O bebê na foto estava usando uma máscara de oxigênio minúscula. — Ele nasceu na terça-feira, — disse ela. — Prematuro por duas semanas, que é a razão por não ter vindo aqui até agora. Eles o chamaram de Nolan Conchetti. Cinco quilos e quatro gramas. O bebê mais lindo que eu já vi. — Olhei para a Sra. Conchetti. Uma lágrima corria por sua face. — No dia seguinte, eles lhe diagnosticaram um defeito cardíaco congênito, um buraco em seu coração. Ele tem uma cirurgia programada para uma semana a partir de hoje. É tão pequeno, — disse ela, deslizando a foto em sua carteira. Ela enxugou o rosto com as costas da sua mão, em seguida, correu um dedo mindinho em seu olho para limpar a maquiagem borrada. — Olhe para mim. Estou uma bagunça.

— Tudo bem, Sra. Conchetti. Qualquer um estaria. Eu sinto muito. Gostaria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer. — Eu quis dizer isso, mas ao mesmo tempo que disse as palavras, sabia como soavam ocas. Afinal, o que poderia fazer para ajudar uma criança doente? Olhei para sua compra: um único cartão com um gatinho pendurado em uma árvore. Se segure forte.

— Para a minha nora, — a Sra. Conchetti explicou. — Eu pensei que isso poderia lembrá-la de manter o queixo erguido. Nolan é um lutador. Posso dizer. Todos os homens Conchetti são. — Registrei a sua compra, em seguida, carimbei o cartão de fidelidade do cliente que ela deslizou por cima do balcão. Ainda lhe faltavam nove cartões para ganhar um boneco de Cupido.

— Não sei por que me preocupo em carimbar isso, considerando as circunstâncias, — disse ela, colocando o cartão de volta em sua carteira. — Eu não acho que vou comprar cartões suficientes esta semana para dar a Nolan o boneco do Cupido. — Ela suspirou. — E acho que a promoção terá acabado quando voltar. Mas no próximo ano. Eu vou dá-lo para ele no próximo ano. — Ela disse como se precisasse se convencer de que haveria um próximo ano para o neto.

— Claro que você vai. No próximo ano. Como você disse, ele é um lutador, certo? — Ela assentiu com a cabeça. — Você aguente forte também, — eu disse, dando-lhe um aperto rápido na mão quando passei o saco dela. — Deixe-me saber como o pequeno Nolan está indo sempre que conseguir, ok? Vou estar pensando nele.

— Obrigado, Bella. Vou fazer isso, — respondeu ela, sorrindo bravamente antes de se virar para sair. Eu respirei fundo e tentei segurar as minhas próprias lágrimas enquanto arrumava as moedas que ela tinha me dado na caixa registradora.

— Hey, Bella. — Olhei para cima. Edward estava em pé ao lado do balcão. A quanto tempo ele estava lá? Estava tão focada na Sra. Conchetti que não tinha sequer notado quando ele entrou. Suspirei. Eu não sabia por que - só a conheci há três meses atrás, quando comecei a trabalhar no Goodman's - mas as notícias sobre o neto doente da Sra. Conchetti me deixaram muito triste. Eu precisava de um minuto para me recompor, mas isso, obviamente, não ia acontecer com Edward olhando para mim.

— Por favor, não me diga que você precisa de outra caneta, — eu disse. Abri a gaveta do dinheiro e fingi estar procurando por algo para não ter que fazer contato visual. Estava com muito medo de começar a chorar sobre o bebê doente e não queria que ele tentasse consolar-me em cima de tudo o resto.

— Não, — ele respondeu, mordendo o lábio e balançando a cabeça. — Caneta não. Apenas alguns cartões. Mas você fica aí. Está tudo bem. Eu posso encontrá-los sozinho. — Ele afastou-se, felizmente, dando-me alguns minutos para mim. Voltou cinco minutos antes da nossa aula de direção programada, despejou uma braçada de cartões do Dia dos Namorados no balcão, em seguida, puxou a carteira, contando as notas e moedas.

— Eu tenho 45 dólares e 17 centavos, — disse ele, finalmente, deslizando o dinheiro e seu cartão de fidelidade do cliente em minha direção. — Quantos destes posso pagar?

— Você vai ter que deixar para trás esses cinco, — eu disse depois que somei a compra. — Mas isso ainda faz 11 cartões. Conheceu um monte de meninas novas recentemente, ou algo assim? — Eu não tinha deixado de notar que o cartão que eu tinha sugerido que ele comprasse no outro dia - o que tinha o espaço em branco para escrever com o fundo de prata e coração vermelho - não estava na pilha. Mas o nauseante com os filhotes usando chapéus (que sempre fazia a Alice dizer "Awwwwww") estava.

— Ei, nunca machuca estar preparado, certo? — Mas eu não podia sequer forçar um sorriso em resposta a sua piada idiota. Ele tinha me provado o que eu suspeitava o tempo todo: como a maioria dos rapazes da sua idade, Edward não era exigente. Neguei com a cabeça, então ele estava seguindo em frente sem olhar para trás. Ele estava cobrindo suas bases, dando toneladas de Valentins a toneladas de garotas, então ele ficaria feliz com quem quer que aceitasse sua oferta.

Alice, que estava perto do papel de impressora mandando mensagens de texto para sua mãe novamente, olhou para cima e acenou para ele. Senti meu coração afundar. Eu sabia que ela tinha uma paixão séria por ele, mas se era assim que Edward ia ser, ao incentivá-la a persegui-lo, eu estava apenas ajudando a que o seu coração fosse quebrado?

O pensamento me distraiu durante toda a minha lição de condução naquela tarde. — Então, esses cartões são para meninas de sua escola? — Eu perguntei a Edward depois que manobrei o carro para a rampa da estrada e entrando no inferno de carros em alta velocidade, parte dois. — Ou você vai enviá-los para as meninas em Toronto? — Eu pressionei quando ele não respondeu.

Ele estava brincando com o leitor de CD. A trilha sonora de condução de hoje não era '_Surely Sarah_', mas era semelhante. Suave e acústico, mas com um vocalista masculino dessa vez.

— Não decidi exatamente ainda, — respondeu ele. — Você vai querer entrar na faixa da esquerda aqui. — Chequei meu espelho e ponto cego, então rapidamente olhei para Edward antes de mudar de faixa. Ele estava olhando para fora da janela com indiferença.

— O que isso quer dizer 'não decidi ainda'? — Perguntei. — É quase Dia dos Namorados. E, caso não saiba, você deveria ter um cartão. Não 11. Não é o momento de manter suas opções em aberto.

— Por que não? — Perguntou. — Nossa saída é a seguinte. Comece a se mover para a direita.

— Por que você me fez mover para a esquerda, em primeiro lugar, então? — Eu perguntei, irritada. Chequei meu ponto cego novamente e, quando o fiz, peguei um vislumbre de Edward sorrindo como um idiota. — Porque não é romântico ter onze Valentins. É como se você estivesse dizendo a cada uma dessas garotas como elas não são especiais para você. — Ele pareceu pensar sobre isso por alguns minutos.

— Essa é a nossa saída, — ele disse finalmente. — Prepare-se para virar, então vamos tentar encontrar um espaço para praticar baliza de estacionar o carro. — Ele tirou seu chapéu e coçou a cabeça, em seguida, tirou sua jaqueta. Pela primeira vez o aquecedor do carro, na verdade, parecia estar funcionando. Quando ele enfiou o casaco no banco de trás, foi impossível não notar a maneira como ele cheirava, mesmo que me tenha levado alguns segundos para descobrir o que era. Uma mistura não totalmente desagradável de café, serragem e óleo de motor - provavelmente proveniente das oficinas em sua escola, Middleford Tech. Eu sinalizei e virei para a rampa, — Você por acaso não está com ciúmes, não é? — Perguntou.

— E por que eu estaria com ciúmes?

— Porque você não acha que está em meu top 11.

Eu bufei. — Certo, porque isso seria uma grande honra. — No segundo em que disse isso, sabia que tinha sido maldoso. Afinal, mesmo que agora fosse "história antiga", ele confessou uma quedinha por mim apenas alguns dias antes.

— Hey, — ele disparou de volta. — Algumas meninas ficariam honradas. Eu tive namoradas antes, sabe? — Acrescentou, em tom quase magoado. — Muitas. E, de qualquer maneira, eu não disse que não ia te dar um Valentim. Você pode ser a número 12, se quiser.

Agora eu não me importava se soava grossa. — Ótimo. Vou esperar meu cartão segurando a respiração. — Virei o volante bruscamente para a esquerda. Um pouco acentuado demais, provavelmente. Chegamos na esquina derrapando. Edward agarrou o volante e dirigiu-nos de volta ao curso. — Desculpe, — eu disse. Conduzir veículos e estar irritada com Edward eram duas coisas que, obviamente, não combinavam bem. Eu sabia que deveria mudar de assunto para algo mais seguro. Meu primeiro pensamento foi o colar, mas rapidamente decidi que não. Era uma relíquia preciosa, depois de tudo. Um símbolo de amor duradouro. Qualquer cara que comprava 11 Valentins e se gabava de quantas namoradas tinha tido não merecia tocá-lo. Eu ia dá-lo a seu avô quando chegássemos em casa.

— Como vai a sua composição de músicas? — Eu perguntei ao invés disso, enquanto me acalmava e acelerava suavemente. Eu não havia perguntado a ele sobre isso desde o primeiro dia em que oficialmente o conheci, quando ele comprou uma caneta.

Agora era a sua vez de ficar embaraçado. Ele deu de ombros e olhou para fora da janela. — Ok.

— Ok? Sabe, se está procurando alguém para quem tocar, eu não me importaria de ouvir uma de suas canções.

— É... Acho que não, — disse ele. — Eu realmente não canto na frente das pessoas, além de meu amigo Jasper.

— Como é que você alguma vez vai ser um cantor e compositor famoso, então? E a sua banda? Você nunca vai chegar ao topo das paradas, se não atuar. Sabe, você só precisa trabalhar em sua confiança, — eu disse, repetindo uma das coisas agravantes que ele me disse durante a nossa primeira lição de condução. — Tenho certeza que você é incrível. Além disso, — eu continuei, — A maioria das garotas gosta desse tipo de coisa. Se você quer impressionar as 11 do top... — Disse, mas, obviamente, eu estava pensando em Alice. Se cantasse uma música que ele mesmo havia escrito, ela derreteria em uma poça feminina.

— Oh meu Deus, — eu disse, de repente chegando com um plano brilhante. — Você deve escrever uma canção para a festa de Alice. — Ele olhou para mim, hesitante. — Pode ser, tipo, a sua grande estreia. Na frente de um público real. — Só a ideia o fez ficar cerca de dois tons mais pálido do que o habitual. — Pense nisso como composição extrema. Faça isso e nunca vai ter medo de cantar na frente das pessoas de novo. Vamos. — Eu sorri, sabendo que o tinha. — Eu te desafio. A menos, claro, que você seja um medroso.

Isso selou o acordo. Nenhum cara admitiria estar assustado demais. — Tudo bem, — disse ele, engolindo em seco. — Feito. Basta estar preparada para ser surpreendida.

— Oh, eu estou preparada, — disse eu, lentamente puxando o carro para a frente. Travei suavemente, joguei o carro em marcha à ré, então, cuidadosamente manobrei para um espaço entre uma minivan e um hatchback*****.

**N/A: Carro em que as portas traseiras abrem para cima. **

— Porque, quando eu terminar de cantar, — ele continuou, obviamente tentando reunir sua coragem, — todas as garotas da festa vão estar implorando para entrar em meu top 11. Você pode até ter que lutar para manter o seu lugar no número 12.

Sem pensar, levantei uma mão para o meu peito, colocando-a sobre o pingente de coração novamente. Então coloquei o carro de volta no espaço, verifiquei meu ponto cego, e saí do espaço. — Bem, — eu respondi. As palavras saíram da minha boca em um tom sedutor que eu não tinha planejado de forma alguma. — Eu acho que nós vamos ver. Se as suas músicas são realmente tão boas, eu posso querer segurar esse lugar.

— Continue estacionando assim, — disse Edward, apontando para o espaço vazio que eu acabara de deixar para trás, — E eu posso subir você para o número 11. Isso foi incrível. — Eu senti um estranho e inesperado jorro de orgulho e gratidão por suas palavras. Não porque tinha o objetivo de ser o número 11 de Edward - obviamente, - mas porque ele estava certo, eu tinha acabado de estacionar em paralelo, sozinha, e tinha conseguido, sem sequer hiperventilar ou xingar. Na verdade, mal tive que pensar sobre isso. Claramente, um milagre tinha acabado de acontecer.

— Obrigada. — eu disse simplesmente e, ainda sorrindo, virei o carro para casa.

**Pra quem será todos aqueles cartões?**

**Respodendo reviews: **

**MalluPattz: **Nem me fale. Vai acontecer muita coisa ainda! Bjos

**Bah83: **Mesmo ela tendo sido super vaca com ele, ele ainda ajuda. Você realmente faz isso para espantar o medo? Quando eu fico com medo, eu gosto de ficar com o celular pra pedir ajudar e com uma barra de ferro pra emergência. Bjos

**Vamos comentar gente! Bjos e até terça-feira.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Um super capítulo saído do forno!**

A única desvantagem de fazer meu primeiro estacionamento paralelo independente nesse dia acabou por ser voltar para uma casa vazia e não ter ninguém a quem contar. — Adivinha o quê? — Eu disse para os vários pandas de pelúcia que minha mãe tinha trazido do porão antes de partir para o México. Ela ainda os lavou e alinhou na minha mesa, em preparação para a festa de Alice. — Eu estacionei! — Peguei em um e esmaguei a sua cabeça preto-e-branca suave. Ele olhou para mim sem expressão.

Eu desabei sobre a cama, abraçando-o alegremente contra meu peito de qualquer jeito. Talvez fosse apenas porque eu estava no topo do mundo quanto a toda a coisa de estacionamento, mas de repente não estava mais nervosa sobre a festa de Alice - ou o Dia dos Namorados, realmente, - nem mesmo estava com medo. Não só eu ia ver o quão feliz Alice ficaria por adotar não um, mas dois ursos em extinção, mas eu também ia assistir Edward cantar na frente de um público pela primeira vez. De alguma forma, eu duvidava que ele faria todas as meninas desmaiarem a seus pés como ele planejava, mas, no mínimo, Alice ficaria impressionada.

Além disso, ele teria a chance de realmente vê-la em ação - ao se certificar que todos se sentiam bem-vindos em sua festa enquanto ela salvava o mundo com um urso de cada vez. Como ele poderia não ficar impressionado o suficiente para esquecer o resto de seu top 11 e se concentrar nela em vez disso? Ter a oportunidade de sentar e ver isso acontecer - sabendo que eu tinha orquestrado a coisa toda - podia até ser divertido.

A manhã seguinte era sábado, e eu não estava programada para começar meu turno no trabalho até as duas. Dormi até as 10, depois passei outra hora lendo na cama. Quando finalmente consegui me convencer a ir para o andar de baixo, estava morrendo de fome. Peguei os Cheerios e fui despejá-los em uma tigela. Apenas um pequeno punhado saiu, seguido pela poeira de Cheerio que sempre se acumula no fundo da caixa. Eu suspirei, joguei a caixa fora, coloquei a embalagem de leite (que também estava quase vazia) de volta na geladeira e peguei o pão, imaginando que podia fazer torrada. Mas assim que toquei o saco, podia dizer que o pão já não estava bom. Obviamente, havia uma razão para a minha mãe sempre fechar o laço da embalagem imediatamente e armazenar o pão na caixa própria - duas coisas que não me preocupei em fazer depois do café da manhã anterior, apesar da nota útil colada na caixa de pão que me instruía a fazê-lo.

Subi as escadas para me vestir, olhando para o pingente de opala, que estava pousado na minha cômoda. Eu não tinha exatamente esquecido de devolvê-lo ao avô de Edward no dia anterior. Era só que, quando Edward e eu tínhamos estacionado na entrada depois da minha aula de direção, essa música realmente pateta estava tocando no carro, e Edward estava fazendo um solo de bongô***** em sua própria cabeça, o que era muito nerd para por em palavras, e realmente me fez duvidar de sua história sobre ter um monte de namoradas em Toronto (ele provavelmente só disse isso para salvar seu orgulho). E então ele começou a tocar bongô na minha cabeça, também, e apesar de tudo, o momento só não tinha parecido certo para retornar heranças há muito perdidas. Estava planejando ir devolvê-lo ao Sr. Cullen em breve, no entanto. Provavelmente ainda naquele dia. Só não nesse segundo. Primeiro, tinha que me concentrar em tomar banho e me vestir. Minha manhã de lazer tinha acabado. Eu precisava ir às compras no supermercado.

**N/A: * Instrumento musical composto por dois pequenos tambores unidos entre si.**

Eu tinha que admitir que me senti bastante madura quando pisei fora do ônibus número oito e atravessei o estacionamento da Mercearia ValuePlus meia hora mais tarde. Ao meu redor havia um monte de famílias carregando sacos de comida e embalagens com latas de bebidas em seus carros, velhinhas arrastando seus carrinhos de compras cheios de sopa e conservas de atum, e até mesmo um ou dois estudantes universitários que não pareciam muito mais velhos que eu passeando com sacolas reutilizáveis jogadas sobre seus ombros. Eu balancei minha bolsa de lona no meu braço, completamente descontraída e calma. Isto é, até que eu entrei na loja.

Obviamente, eu tinha feito compras de supermercado com minha mãe um trilhão de vezes. Eu sabia onde estavam os carros, e como soltar um da linha. Provavelmente teria encontrado meu caminho para os corredores de leite e pão com os olhos vendados. Era só que nunca tinha estado lá sozinha antes, com dinheiro no bolso, e ninguém para me dizer o que comprar.

Comecei com a melhor das intenções, escolhendo três bananas e uma cabeça de alface muito responsável. Mas isso me fez pensar sobre salada Caesar com molho cremoso e croutons***** caseiros. Eu tinha visto uma receita de crouton em uma das revistas da minha mãe há um tempo atrás que parecia muito fácil. Eu precisava de um pedaço de pão francês, alho, salsa e queijo parmesão. Mas, uma vez que esta ia ser uma salada realmente extravagante, eu não queria o material barato na lata. Fui para o parmesão verdadeiro no balcão delicatessen. Meu queixo caiu quando vi o preço: $12.75! Por queijo! Eu joguei-o no carro de qualquer maneira. Afinal de contas, era para salada. Minha mãe iria aprovar.

**N/A: ** **Cubinhos de pão torrado.**

Naveguei pelo corredor das batatas fritas e refrigerantes ilesa, e mal olhei para o do sorvete. Era a seção de cozinha que era a minha desgraça. Eu precisava de material para os cookies pinwheel e cheesecake que tinha prometido a Alice então empilhei um saco de farinha, um quilo de açúcar, cacau, baunilha, e um saco enorme de pedaços de chocolate meio-doce. Então notei esses forros de papel adoráveis para forminhas de muffin que tinham corações minúsculos sobre eles, e se eu ia fazer muffins também, precisaria de mais farinha, para não mencionar ovos, manteiga, e dois pacotes de queijo creme para o cheesecake. Enquanto eu estava no corredor do leite, peguei um pouco de leite e alguns iogurtes com fruta no fundo, e então, num impulso, um saco de biscoitos Oreo do corredor ao lado. Eu poderia usá-los para fazer decorações de panda no bolo. Alice iria morrer.

— Isso vai ser 52 dólares e 65 centavos, — a caixa disse após passar o último saco de farinha. Engoli em seco. Eu só estava planejando comprar Cheerios, leite e pão, então quando eu tinha tirado 50 dólares do pequeno rolo de dinheiro que minha mãe tinha deixado para alimentação e emergências, tinha parecido mais do que suficiente. Cavei meus bolsos procurando trocado, tentando ignorar os olhares de reprovação da mulher na fila atrás de mim. Ela estava folheando impacientemente uma National Enquirer***** enquanto esperava para pagar por uma caixa gigante de tamanho único de Cheerios Honey Cut. E foi então que eu percebi: Cheerios! Tinha esquecido completamente dos Cheerios. Também tinha esquecido o pão, a menos que você contasse a baguette que peguei para os meus croutons. Bem, não ia voltar por eles agora.

**N/A: *Revista.**

— Hum. Desculpe, — eu disse, colocando as minhas últimas moedas no balcão rolante transportador. — Apenas tenho 52 47$. — Eu dei de ombros, me desculpando — Acho que vou ter que colocar algo de volta. E a alface. Quanto custava novamente?

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus, — a senhora ranzinza tablóide/Cheerios disse. Ela colocou 20 centavos no balcão. — Vamos manter a fila em movimento.

— Obrigado. — Sorri docemente, esperando que ela relaxasse. — Muito obrigado. Eu vou pagar de volta. — Foi uma coisa estúpida de se dizer. Obviamente, eu provavelmente nunca iria vê-la novamente. Apesar de uma enorme foto de Angelina Jolie em um biquíni estar cobrindo a maior parte de seu rosto, eu podia dizer que ela estava revirando os olhos para mim.

— Você quer sacos? — A caixa me perguntou, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo. — Cinco centavos cada um.

— Não. Não, obrigado. — Eu levantei a minha sacola reutilizável. Não era como se eu tivesse cinco centavos extra de qualquer maneira. Mas, como se revelou em seguida, 52,65 dólares de mantimentos não se encaixavam muito bem em um saco. Enfiei os pedaços de chocolate e forros do queque em bolsos do casaco, e empilhei um monte de coisas mais dentro do saco. Quando tinha terminado, as costuras pareciam que iam se rasgar, e eu ainda estava segurando um saco de açúcar na dobra do meu braço. Para piorar a situação, tinha começado a nevar novamente.

Não era grande coisa, eu me tranquilizei, carregando o saco pesado em frente ao estacionamento. Eu só tinha que chegar ao ponto de ônibus, então estaria a caminho de casa. E foi então que eu percebi: eu tinha colocado todo o meu trocado no balcão rolante. Todo. Incluindo o meu dinheiro do ônibus.

— Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, — eu murmurei para mim mesma quando comecei a descer a calçada com a neve voando na minha cara. Como eu poderia possivelmente ter sido tão estúpida? A minha casa estava, no mínimo, a uma caminhada de 20 minutos de distância, e a alça da sacola de compras já estava cortando o meu ombro, fazendo com que meu braço formigasse e parecesse estranho. Olhei de volta para o supermercado. Eu quase não consegui andar metade de um quarteirão e ainda tinha pelo menos mais 12 para andar. Não conseguia ver nenhuma outra opção.

— Desculpe-me, — eu disse, aproximando-me de uma mulher empurrando um carrinho de bebê. — Eu preciso fazer um telefonema. Estou completamente sem dinheiro. Você tem 25 centavos? — Ela passou como se não tivesse sequer me ouvido. — Desculpe-me? — Eu tentei de novo, aproximando-me de um homem que estava abrindo seu carro. — Você tem um…

— Desculpe, — disse ele, entrando e fechando a porta antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase.

Mordi o lábio, lutando contra as lágrimas. Não só eu de repente me sentia indefesa e sozinha, mas também me sentia culpada, pensando sobre Jack, o chutador de gelo, e todos os outros moradores de rua que eu passava com apenas um olhar. — Desculpe? — eu disse suavemente, desta vez para um homem velho. Ele se arrastou para passar por mim, a cabeça curvada contra a neve à deriva.

Abatida, deixei minha bolsa cair para a calçada com um baque. Eu não deveria ter esperado que alguém sentisse pena de mim. Eu era uma adolescente saudável e bem-vestida carregando um saco cheio de comida. Eu, obviamente, não estava em extrema necessidade. Tomei uma respiração profunda, resignando-me ao fato de que tinha uma longa e lenta caminhada fria pela frente.

— Precisa de 25 centavos? — Alguém perguntou. Eu olhei para cima. Um cara com um rabo de cavalo estava segurando a mão estendida. — Eu ouvi você pedir.

Quase o abracei. — Obrigado, — eu disse, tirando minha luva para pegá-lo. — Eu comprei muita coisa e fiquei sem dinheiro para o ônibus. Minha mãe está no México, nesta viagem, e eu não tenho um telefone celular por isso… — Ele levantou a mão para me parar, obviamente, não interessado na minha história de vida.

— Paz, — disse ele em vez disso, erguendo dois dedos antes de sair.

— Paz, — eu gritei de volta, ansiosa para agradecer-lhe. — Paz para você também. E obrigado. Muito obrigado. Sério.

AIçando meu saco por cima do ombro e reajustando o açúcar em meus braços, fui em direção a uma cabine telefônica perto do ponto de ônibus. Empurrei a moeda na ranhura e disquei, orando a Deus para que a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar respondesse. O telefone tocou três vezes antes de finalmente…

— Olá?

— Alice! Ah, graças a Deus. É Bella. Eu preciso de um favor. Estou no lado de fora da Mercearia ValuePlus. Eu acidentalmente gastei meu dinheiro do ônibus. Pode vir me buscar? Eu juro que não pediria se tivesse outra maneira...

— Oh, não, — disse Alice — Você sabe que eu iria, mas estou no salão colocando luzes para a festa. Mas é tão estranho que você ligou. Eu estou na outra linha com Edward. Nós estávamos falando sobre você.

— Sério? — Eu sabia que eles tinham trocado números e que Edward tinha ligado para ela uma vez para passar a mensagem sobre sua doença de Lyme falsa, mas eu não tinha percebido que eles falavam regularmente. Isso significava o que eu pensava? Estava prestes a perguntar quem tinha ligado primeiro, mas depois lembrei-me que só tinha 25 centavos. Se o meu tempo acabasse, eu estaria com sérios problemas. Poderia perguntar a ela sobre Edward depois. — Quanto tempo você acha que as luzes vão demorar? — Perguntei em vez disso.

— Eu não sei. Deixe-me descobrir. — Alice cobriu o telefone com a mão. — A colorista diz meia hora a quarenta e cinco minutos. Mas ela precisa verifica-las a cada 20 minutos para ter certeza. Sinto muito, Bella. Posso ir depois. Você pode esperar? — A neve estava realmente começando a explodir agora. Eu tremia dentro da cabine minúscula enquanto tentava equilibrar o açúcar na parte superior do telefone.

— Claro, — respondi. Que outra escolha eu tinha?

— Ou, espere. Oh, meu Deus. Você está em ValuePlus, certo? Vou pedir a Edward se ele pode te pegar. Ele está na loja de música da rua Jones, mesmo acima de sua rua. Apenas um segundo.

— Alice, não… — eu comecei, mas ela já tinha clicado para a outra linha. Eu preferia congelar. Ou despejar os mantimentos em um banco de neve e caminhar os 12 quarteirões até casa. Depois da coisa toda com o aquecimento, eu não precisava que Edward me provocasse sobre ser uma 'donzela em perigo' novamente.

A voz de Alice voltou na linha. — Ele diz que não há problema. Você está na entrada Laird ou na de Southvale?

— Está tudo bem, — eu disse. — Agradeça-lhe, mas eu apenas vou esperar até que seu cabelo fique pronto. Quer dizer, eu não quero incomodá-lo.

— Mas está muito frio lá fora, Bella, — disse ela razoavelmente. — E ele disse que não havia problema. Eu não posso pensar em você na rua nos próximos 45 minutos. Laird ou Southvale?

— Laird, mas… — O telefone fez o pequeno som de chamada em espera novamente.

Alguns segundos se passaram. — Perto da esquina ou no ponto de ônibus? — ela perguntou, voltando na linha.

— O ponto de ônibus, mas, Alice, eu realmente não me importo de esperar por você…

— Um segundo, — ela interrompeu. O telefone clicou novamente. — Tudo bem. Ele vai estar aí em dois minutos. Clarissa precisa verificar minhas luzes. É melhor eu ir. Mas vou te ver esta tarde, no trabalho, ok?

— Espera… — Eu ia protestar novamente, mas era tarde demais. Ela já tinha desligado. Suspirei enquanto colocava o recetor de volta, então lutei contra as portas balançantes da cabine de telefone com a minha sacola de supermercado enorme.

Não mais do que um minuto poderia ter passado antes do carro vermelho parar ao meu lado. Tipo, o quê? Ele estava sentado no estacionamento com o carro em marcha lenta, apenas esperando para correr para o resgate? Edward abriu a mala e ativou os piscas de quatro vias, em seguida, saiu e veio me ajudar. Tomou cada força de vontade que eu tinha para não olhar para ele. O que ele achava que isso era? Inglaterra do século XIX? Eu não era algum tipo de dama- de- espera gentil e sorvedora de chá. Eu as tinha carregado até agora. Podia levantar o saco de mantimentos para dentro do carro sozinha.

— Hey, — ele chamou brilhantemente, pegando o saco de mim sem pedir e colocando-o no porta-malas. — Você deveria ter batido na porta. Se eu soubesse que precisava de mantimentos, poderia ter te levado. Eu estava vindo para a RecordRunner de qualquer maneira.

— Eu só precisava de algumas coisas, — respondi. Ele olhou para o saco de compras completamente cheio e transbordando que tinha acabado de levantar. Facilmente pesava 20kg. — E, de qualquer maneira, o ônibus passa diretamente aqui. — Mordi minha língua e forcei as próximas palavras para fora. Afinal de contas, era legal da parte dele me levar para casa. — Obrigado por vir.

— Sim, não há problema, — disse ele. — Na verdade, fiquei feliz por ter ligado. — Fechei minhas mãos em punhos apertados, decidida a não salientar que não tinha sido eu, de fato, a ligar para ele. Eu tinha chamado Alice, que por acaso o tinha em outra linha. — Você tem dez minutos para voltar a RecordRunner comigo? Eu estava conversando com Alice e não conseguimos concordar sobre qual música seria melhor. Eu estava tentando tocar-lhe algumas pelo telefone, mas ela não podia ouvir muito bem com todo o barulho do secador de cabelo no salão. Estou ajudando a montar uma playlist para a festa, — explicou.

— Oh, — eu disse, minha mente correndo. Então era por isso que ele estava falando com Alice. Isso era bom. Isso significava que ele e Alice estariam passando tempo no telefone e em pessoa ao longo dos próximos dias... Falando, criando laços, ouvindo músicas românticas juntos. Não podia machucar. Talvez - eu me deixei especular - ele tenha vindo me pegar como um favor a Alice. Talvez ele já gostasse dela e estivesse tentando impressioná-la por cuidar de sua melhor amiga. Minha raiva por toda a sua rotina de cavaleiro em armadura brilhante começou a derreter. — É muito legal da sua parte fazer a música para a festa de Alice. Claro. Eu tenho tempo, acho. Posso ajudar.

Assim que chegamos ao RecordRunner, Edward começou a trabalhar. Ele pediu um banquinho de um dos caixas e puxou-o para uma estação de escuta para mim, em seguida, começou a alinhar as músicas na tela de amostragem digital. — Ok, aqui está o negócio, — disse ele, em pé atrás de mim. Eu não pude deixar de notar como, quando ele estendeu a mão para tocar a tela, seus braços escovaram meus ombros. — Eu vou tocar os primeiros trinta segundos de cada uma. Você diz sim ou não. Terminaremos em dez minutos. — Ele colocou um par de fones de ouvido gigantes e inchados sobre a minha cabeça e colocou um conjunto igual antes de puxar um banquinho ao meu lado, tão perto que nossos joelhos quase se tocaram.

— Uh-uh, — disse eu, depois de cerca de dez segundos da primeira música. Era alguma coisa nauseante do top-40 cheia de "baby, baby, eu te amo". — Não. Não. Não. — Passamos as três seguintes. Ele vetou a quarta antes que eu tivesse a chance.

— Céline Dion devia ser proibida, — disse ele. Eu ri.

— Eu não poderia concordar mais. Suas músicas me fazem querer vomitar na minha própria boca. Okay. Este é um sim, — eu disse finalmente. Era Nat King Cole e sua filha cantando "Unforgettable". — Sim, de novo, — eu disse a "Brown Eyed Girl" de Van Morrison. — Eu sempre amei essa música. Amo tudo de Van Morrison.

— Você gosta dos clássicos, não é? — Disse Edward. — Tem bom gosto.

Corei com seu elogio, mesmo que fosse bobo. Quer dizer, todo mundo que ouvia "Brown Eyed Girl" gostava.

Nós dois concordamos em algumas canções de Surely Sarah, e um monte de coisas dos The Doors. — Você esqueceu "Gloria", — Eu apontei quando nos aproximamos da parte inferior da lista, lembrando-o da canção que ele tinha dançado com uma espátula enquanto fazia biscoitos de aveia. — Isso é, tipo, o hino do rock-and-roll de todos os tempos.

Ele deu um tapa na testa com tanta força que quase caiu para trás de seu banco. Sem pensar, estendi a mão para firmá-lo. — Obrigado, — disse ele, rindo de si mesmo quando se endireitou novamente. Levei um segundo para perceber que eu ainda estava tocando-o, e rapidamente tirei meu braço.

— Oh não, — eu disse, virando minha atenção de volta para a lista de músicas na tela em frente de nós. — Você percebe o que acabamos de fazer, certo? — Ele seguiu o meu olhar e examinou a tela. Cerca de vinte canções na lista tinham um traço vermelho, para mostrar que tinham sido rejeitadas, e o gênero listado ao lado de quase todas elas era 'soft rock' ou 'pop'.

— Nós acabamos de excluir absolutamente todas as músicas que Alice solicitou, — disse ele, seus olhos arregalados quando percebeu o que eu quis dizer.

— Exceto uma. — Eu indiquei uma canção de amor brega no top-40 por uma banda chamada SugarPop Baby que nós de alguma forma esquecemos de cortar.

— Tudo bem, — disse ele. — Como podemos resolver isso? — O olhar em seu rosto era tão doce, tão preocupado quando ele pensou em ferir os sentimentos de Alice que eu quase quis jogar meus braços em torno dele e abraçá-lo por ser tão carinhoso... mas, obviamente, me contive.

— Não vai ser fácil, — disse eu, analisando a lista em vez disso, — mas nós vamos conseguir. Só precisamos escolher as menos ruins.

Começamos a primeira música de novo, marcando cada uma delas em uma escala de um a dez, onde dez era decente embora brega, e um era tão brega que podia induzir vômito involuntário.

— Sério, Britney Spears? — Eu disse quando ele sugeriu manter "E-mail My Heart", uma canção pouco conhecida de seu primeiro álbum.

— Hey, — disse Edward, — No caso de você não ter ouvido, ela está fazendo um retorno. Mas 'Lady in Red'? — Ele desafiou em troca.

— Confie em mim, — assegurei. — Alice adora essa música. — Ele clicou em aceitar.

Nossa única discordância real veio quando Edward queria incluir "Against All Odds" de Phil Collins. — Nós não podemos, — eu gemi.

— Por que não? Alice colocou-a na lista com uma estrela ao lado. — Ele me mostrou um pedaço de folha solta de papel com a letra curvada inconfundível de Alice Os 'i's eram todos pontilhados com pequenos corações que tinham carinhas neles.

— É apenas que... — Eu parei, não sabendo o que dizer. Alice tinha me contado a história um milhão de vezes sobre como a música tinha dado no rádio uma vez, e Alec havia lhe pedido para dançar lentamente com ele, mesmo que estivessem sozinhos em seu quarto. Ela sempre terminava dizendo que era a coisa mais doce e que sempre ia valorizar a memória. Normalmente no final de recontar, ela estaria limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos e assoando o nariz em um Kleenex*****. Mas eu não podia dizer isso a Edward. Ele podia pensar que ela ainda estava apaixonada por Alec e perder a esperança. — Pode... fazê-la triste, — eu disse. — Porque ela gosta dessa música, mas não vai ter ninguém para dançar.

**N/A: Marca famosa de lenços de papel**

Edward deu de ombros, como se não pudesse descobrir qual era o grande problema. — Eu vou pedir a ela para dançar quando começar a tocar, — disse ele, como se fosse assim tão simples. E talvez fosse. Mordi no meu lábio, sem saber por que de repente lágrimas vieram aos meus próprios olhos. Eu estava feliz por minha amiga, afinal - por ambos os meus amigos.

Talvez porque Edward era tão carinhoso... Tão cuidadoso sobre os sentimentos de Alice e tão disposto a incluir as músicas que ela amava na lista de reprodução, mesmo que as odiasse. Ele a tratava de modo diferente da forma como Mike Love havia me tratado. Talvez eu estivesse com ciúmes por nunca ter encontrado esse tipo de amor.

Edward clicou na opção impressão na tela e foi buscar a nossa lista, o que felizmente me deu um segundo para me recompor e, depois, ele estava de volta, gentilmente levantando os fones de ouvido da minha cabeça.

— Oh Deus, — eu disse, pegando um vislumbre de seu relógio. Agarrei o pulso dele para ter certeza. — É uma e meia. Eu começo a trabalhar às duas. — Eu já tinha perdido um dia de trabalho por causa do aquecimento essa semana e tinha me atrasado por causa da minha briga com Mike Love e se eu me atrasasse de novo, o Sr. Goodman ficaria oficialmente louco.

— Não tem problema. Eu vou baixar o resto. Só quero comprar um presente. — Ele levantou o CD de Van Morrison. — Então vou deixá-la no trabalho.

— Mas você não vai nessa direção.

— Eu vou pegar meu amigo Jasper em sua casa para levá-lo a um ensaio da banda, e não estou trabalhando hoje, então não realmente, mas eu tenho tempo.

— E as compras?

— Dê-me as chaves de casa e eu vou guardá-las para você depois de pegar Jasper. — Ele viu-me hesitar. — Você pode confiar em mim, — ele continuou. — Além disso, se eu roubar qualquer coisa, você sabe onde eu moro, certo? — Ele tinha um ponto.

— Ok, — eu disse relutantemente, em seguida, acrescentei: — Obrigada.

— Claro, — respondeu ele. — Eu devo a você, de qualquer maneira. Se não estivesse aqui para me ajudar, eu poderia ter comprado esse. — Ele levantou um CD de Michael Bolton.

Obviamente, ele estava brincando. — O top 11 não teria aprovado, — eu disse, balançando a cabeça para o CD. Mesmo Alice pensava que Michael Bolton era brega e isso era relevante.

— Exatamente, — disse ele. — Vê o que eu quero dizer? — Colocou um braço em volta de mim. — Que sorte que eu tenho por ter você do meu lado. — Seu toque parecia familiar e quente e não de todo estranho. Eu não me encolhi ou afastei, mas, também, mal tive tempo. Um segundo depois, ele me soltou. — Dê- me um segundo, — disse ele.

Eu assisti-o no caixa. Ele falava com as mãos, fazendo grandes gestos no ar enquanto ele e o cara de vendas comparavam notas sobre alguns lançamentos que acabaram de ouvir. Você poderia dizer só de vê-lo: ele era amigável. Um cara realmente legal quando você o conhecia. Então, talvez ele tivesse uma tendência para importunar pessoas (ou talvez fosse apenas comigo) um pouco demais. E talvez ele estivesse jogando um pouco, dando todos aqueles Valentins, mas e daí? Uma vez que ele realmente conhecesse Alice, eles iam ser perfeitos um para o outro. Ele era considerado, também, que era algo que Alice merecia depois de lidar com o Alec oops-eu-fiquei-bêbado-e-não-retornei-a-sua-chamada - durante-16-horas. Edward sabia que eu estava com pressa, então ele só falou com o caixa por um minuto. Então se virou para mim, sorrindo.

— Você dirige? — Ele perguntou, segurando as chaves do carro.

Peguei o anel, então girei-o em torno de um dedo, gostando do som das chaves batendo umas contra as outras - como sinos de vento, apenas sólidas e práticas ao invés de delicadas e doces. — Claro, — respondi. — Por que não?

**Ainda vai rolar muita confusão com a Bella sozinha em casa! E Edward sempre aparecendo para salvar ela!**

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**MaluPattz: **Será? Se eu revelar, não vai ter graça nenhuma depois. Bjos

**Bah83: **Ela gosta dele mas abre mão dele pela amiga. E os cartões são para a ... não vou revelar muahahahahah! Bjos

**BabiS: *** Ar de mistério* não posso revelar, é confidencial. Se eu falar vai estragar a história. Bjos

**Gente, eu tenho um perguntinha básica: Vocês querem que tenham mais postagens? Ao invés de duas postagens, aumentar para três? MAS, se a respostar for sim, eu vou cobrar um certo número de reviews para ter capítulo. Mandem reviews com as respostar. Bjos amores, e até sábado.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Um capítulo pequeno mas legal pra vocês!**

Acabei por descobrir que Edward tinha algumas habilidades de navegação bastante decentes. Ele me direcionou enquanto eu dirigia pelas ruelas e estacionamentos do caminho para o shopping, evitando todos, exceto um sinal de trânsito e chegando lá com um total de cinco minutos de sobra antes do meu turno começar. Alice - seu cabelo com luzes recentes e secado para ficar liso – virou para o estacionamento atrás de nós, acenando.

— Hey, — ela chamou, saindo de seu carro. Com a luz refletida em seus cabelos lustrosos e a neve voando ao seu redor, ela parecia algum tipo de princesa de gelo italiana. Eu não deixei de notar o fato de que Edward olhou duas vezes para ela quando a viu. Dei o meu melhor para ficar para trás, demorando- me perto da porta do carro enquanto eles falavam sobre a trilha sonora para a festa.

— Isso soa maravilhoso, Edward, — disse Alice, batendo seus grandes olhos castanhos quando ele lhe deu o resumo da lista atual. — Ah. E já que você vai usar em sua maioria canções mais antigas, sabe o que deve acrescentar? "Lady in Red". Meus pais a dançaram em seu décimo aniversário. Eu acho que é _tão_ romântica. — Edward me lançou um olhar rápido e quase imperceptível de gratidão do outro lado do carro.

— Já na lista, — disse ele, o que a fez sorrir e corar como louca.

Depois disso, a tarde passou em um borrão. Como esse era o último fim de semana antes do Dia dos Namorados, a loja estava cheia de pessoas comprando cartões sentimentais e brinquedos de pelúcia bregas. Usando nossas caixas de chocolates meio-roubadas, conseguimos que mais vinte pessoas se inscrevessem para o programa de fidelização de clientes (ganhando mais US$100 para o segundo panda de Alice). Quatro pessoas até compraram cartas suficientes para ganhar o seu próprio Cupido cantor. — Só temos mais cinco bonecos, — Alice disse após verificar o depósito. — A este ritmo, eles terão acabado amanhã. — Se eu tivesse tempo, teria feito uma dança feliz.

Por volta das 5:45, as coisas tinham abrandado, e mesmo que ele não estivesse trabalhando um turno no Keyhole e apesar de eu tecnicamente já ter conduzido esse dia, Edward voltou para a minha lição. Quando eu o vi, entrei para a sala dos fundos para que ele tivesse que falar com Alice primeiro. Eu espiei pela porta e, assim que eles pareceram profundamente em conversa, escapei e fingi estar limpando o pó das prateleiras Momentos Preciosos a um corredor de distância da caixa. Eles não podiam me ver, mas eu podia ouvir cada palavra que estavam dizendo.

— Tudo bem. Assim, com estes quatro Valentins, isso faz quinze cartões, — disse Alice. Eu podia ouvir o som pegajoso suave do rosto feliz que usávamos para carimbar enquanto Alice preenchia os quadrados do cartão de lealdade de cliente de Edward. — O total é 15 dólares e 74 centavos. E este adorável rapaz é seu. — Um boneco do Cupido começou a cantar. Alice riu. — Você sabe a quem vai dar? — Ela perguntou.

Eu podia ouvir o farfalhar de plástico quando Alice ensacou seus cartões. Mais cartões! Quinze Valentins no total! Procurar alternativas era uma coisa, mas isso era um pouco ridículo, mesmo para Edward.

— É. Eu tenho alguém em mente, — ele respondeu. — Acho que este Cupido vai torná-la realmente feliz. Ou, eu espero que sim, de qualquer maneira.

Me atrapalhei com o meu pano de pó, quase deixando cair uma estatueta de dois anjos com grandes cabeças abraçando um ursinho de pelúcia entre eles. Ele tinha que estar falando sobre Alice. Ninguém em sã consciência iria querer tal boneco irritante.

E se eu tinha alguma dúvida sobre seus sentimentos por ela, elas tinham desaparecido até ao final da nossa aula de condução naquele dia. A neve que tinha começado quando eu fui fazer compras ainda estava caindo, só que agora a temperatura tinha subido um pouco, transformando os pequenos flocos em um material molhado que parecia congelar assim que batia no chão. Até a caminhada pelo estacionamento era traiçoeira.

— Talvez nós deveríamos cancelar a lição para hoje, — eu sugeri enquanto segurava a traseira de um carro estacionado para me equilibrar. Mesmo a estação de rádio que ouvimos na loja estava dizendo que as condições de condução eram ruins e que cuidado extremo devia ser tomado.

— Hey, — respondeu Edward, dando uma pequena corrida para depois deslizar sobre um pedaço de gelo com suas botas. — Isso não é nada. Eu sou do Canadá. É assim que fazemos o inverno. — Ele deslizou até parar, em seguida, virou-se para mim. — Você vai ter que aprender a lidar com esses tipos de condições de estrada, de qualquer maneira. — Eu suspirei. Estava claro que eu ia ter que dirigir. — Nós vamos ficar com as ruas laterais, ok? — Ele ofereceu. — Vamos devagar. E se a gente trabalhar na sua freagem?

— Tudo bem, — eu concordei, entrando no carro. Afinal, quando se tratava de condução, travagem tinha que ser a parte mais segura.

Ele me orientou enquanto eu dirigia com cuidado para fora do estacionamento e virava a esquerda para a pequena subdivisão atrás do shopping. Todo mundo devia ter ido para dentro para esperar a tempestade passar, porque as ruas estavam desertas. — Tudo bem, — disse Edward. — Vê esse sinal de 'pare'? Você vai querer começar a frear tão suavemente quanto possível, começando com bastante antecedência. Bater nos freios muito cedo vai fazer você derrapar. Nunca se pode ser demasiado cuidadoso quando está um tempo gelado como este. — Eu tentei. — Bom, — disse ele. — Você está no bom caminho. Apenas continue praticando.

Eu sinalizei para a direita e dirigi lentamente em direção ao sinal de parada seguinte. — Então? — Eu disse casualmente quando comecei a frear novamente. — O cabelo de Alice parecia realmente ótimo hoje, não parecia? — Então, para não parecer demasiado óbvia sobre tudo isso, acrescentei, — Sua cabeleireira deve ser incrível. Vou fazer uma consulta lá, também, acho. — Quando chegamos a um lugar seguro, olhei para ver sua reação. Afinal, eu tinha visto seus olhos arregalarem quando ele percebeu como Alice parecia gostosa. Se eu pudesse leva-lo a admitir isso, teria certeza que ele gostava dela.

Ele deu de ombros. — Não sei. Eu gosto do seu cabelo como está agora. — Ele brincava com as saídas de ar quente. — Mas, sim. Acho que Alice parecia realmente bonita hoje.

Acelerei suavemente. — Eu sei. Mas ela sempre está muito bonita.

— É. Ela é bonita. — vi outro sinal de parada na metade da quadra e fui em direção a ele. Ok, então ele gostava de seu cabelo. Ele achava que ela era bonita. Isso tudo era bom, mas não significava necessariamente que ele gostava dela, não é? Ele provavelmente pensava que muitas garotas eram bonitas. Quinze garotas, para ser exata.

Vinha um carro azul atrás de nós agora, se movendo muito rápido. Eu abrandei ainda mais cedo do que o normal, freando suavemente como Edward me tinha ensinado, para que o motorista visse minhas luzes e fizesse o mesmo. Eu fiz uma parada segura, então sinalizei para a esquerda e comecei a virar o volante. Tentei pensar em uma maneira sutil de descobrir com certeza. Afinal, Alice ia me matar se eu deixar Edward saber que ela tinha uma grande paixão por ele.

Acontece que eu não tinha que me preocupar. Edward estava um passo à minha frente. — Hey, — ele perguntou de repente, — Ela está solteira?

Então, ele gostava dela. Consegui a minha resposta. — Sim, — eu respondi. Senti um caroço crescendo em minha garganta, sem qualquer razão. — Ela está solteira. — qual era o meu problema, de qualquer maneira? Eu não queria um namorado sob nenhumas circunstâncias, além disso, eu deveria estar feliz por Alice. Edward era um cara muito legal. Ela era uma garota muito legal. Eles seriam duas vezes mais legais juntos. Olhei no espelho retrovisor novamente para evitar ter de olhar para Edward. A última coisa que eu precisava era que ele percebesse o olhar devastado em minha cara e perguntasse o que estava errado. Eu estava apenas piscando as minhas lágrimas quando, com o canto do meu olho, notei que o carro azul ainda estava vindo atrás de nós. Logo atrás de nós. Antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, pisei no acelerador. Com força. Nós fomos para a frente virando à esquerda em todo o cruzamento.

— Oh Deus, — eu disse, batendo nos freios. Mas o carro não parou. Em algum lugar atrás de nós, ouvi um som estridente. Nossos pneus giraram sobre um pedaço de gelo e deslizaram lateralmente. Edward alcançou o volante para orientar-nos para fora da derrapagem, mas foi inútil. A estrada estava muito lisa.

— Tente mudar para neutra, — ele gritou. Eu fiz. O carro diminuiu a velocidade, mas continuou deslizando até parar com um baque, metade do para-choques da frente enterrado em um banco de neve.

— Bella? Você está bem? — Edward perguntou. Eu ainda estava segurando o volante como se minha vida dependesse disso.

— Sim. Você?

— Estou bem. — Ele olhou para trás. — Deus, essa foi por pouco. — eu me virei para ver o que ele estava olhando. Do outro lado da rua, e a cerca de seis metros para trás, o carro azul que tinha estado nos seguindo estava na calçada - a polegadas de uma árvore enorme. — Estarei de volta, — disse Edward, saindo do carro. — Hey! — Ele gritou enquanto corria através da rua. — Está tudo bem aí?

Cobri minha boca com a mão para evitar que um soluço escapasse. O que eu tinha acabado de fazer? Eu poderia ter matado nós dois, para não mencionar a pessoa no carro azul. Eu deveria ter me concentrado em dirigir em vez de na vida amorosa da minha amiga e na falta da minha. E era isso. Eu era claramente inadequada para as estradas.

Olhei para trás de novo. Um homem em um casaco estava saindo do carro azul. Ele e Edward andaram para a frente, verificando os danos. Dei um suspiro de alívio. Pelo menos, o homem estava andando. Ele estava bem. Ninguém foi ferido.

Assentindo, eles começaram a voltar para o carro vermelho, onde eu ainda estava sentada, mal respirando. Edward abriu a porta do lado do motorista. — Não se preocupe. Todo mundo está bem, — ele me disse. — Este é Stu.

— Oi, Stu. — Eu acenei fracamente. — Sinto muito.

Ele não parecia ouvir-me, no entanto. — Sinto muito, — disse ele, quase ao mesmo tempo. — Eu deveria ter ido mais devagar com esse gelo negro. As coisas poderiam ter sido muito piores se você não tivesse acelerado e desviado para fora do caminho.

Desviado do caminho? Eu? Tudo o que eu tinha feito foi atingir o acelerador, com força, e nem mesmo de propósito. Eu sabia que o carro azul estava atrás de mim e vindo muito rápido. Mas não foi por isso que eu batera no acelerador. Ou foi? Stu e Edward deram a volta no carro vermelho em seguida. — Nós não saberemos até tirá-lo de lá, — disse Stu, pensativo, — Mas não acho que haverá muito dano.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, entre uma pá de neve que o muito engenhoso Stu mantinha em seu porta-malas, muito empurrar, e um monte de desgaste dos pneus, Edward conseguiu tirar o carro do banco de neve e para a estrada. A frente estava um pouco prejudicada. Nada mais parecia estar quebrado, mas Edward e Stu trocaram números, apenas no caso.

Quando estávamos prontos para ir, Edward abriu a porta do lado do passageiro para mim. Obviamente, depois do que eu tinha acabado de fazer, não deveria ter esperado que ele me deixaria conduzir - e, honestamente, eu não queria dirigir - mas machucou um pouco de qualquer maneira.

— Vou cancelar o meu teste de estrada, — eu disse logo que tínhamos começado a nos mover.

— O quê? — Ele olhou para mim.

— Eu sou perigosa. Olhe o que aconteceu. Eu quase destruí o seu carro.

— Você não ouviu o que Stu disse? — Edward perguntou. — Você acabou de salvar o meu carro de acabar com a traseira esmagada. Eu nem sequer lhe ensinei a evitar colisão traseira ainda. — Ele parecia estar procurando seu cérebro. — Pois não? Você sabia instintivamente. Eu deveria estar te agradecendo.

Olhei para ele, incrédula. — Não, não devia. Você devia estar furioso comigo. Eu quase o matei. — Ele riu. — Por que você não está puto? — exigi. A única vez que Mike Love me deixou dirigir seu carro, eu acidentalmente arranhei a pintura em uma das portas ao sair do beco estreito perto de sua casa. Ele quase teve um ataque do coração.

— Porque você está bem. Eu estou bem. Mesmo o carro está mais ou menos bem. Posso arrumar esses amassados com um martelo em cerca de dois minutos. Espere, — ele disse, parando em um estacionamento do McDonald. — Eu vou comprar um milk shake para você.

— O quê? Por quê? — Olhei para ele.

— Para celebrar suas impressionantes habilidades de condução no inverno, — ele respondeu, — E por seu teste, que está chegando. Você vai dirigir para a festa de panda na sexta-feira como uma condutora licenciada, — disse ele. — Não há dúvida em minha mente. — Ele saiu do carro e deu a volta para o lado do passageiro. — Vamos lá, — ele disse quando pegou minha mão para me puxar para fora. — Chocolate, baunilha ou morango?

Eu não conseguia entender. Tinha acabado de bater com seu carro, e ele queria me comprar um milk shake? Havia algo de errado com ele? Ou - o pensamento ocorreu-me subitamente - ele ainda tinha sentimentos por mim? Afastei a ideia tão rapidamente como surgiu, no entanto. Afinal, quais tinham sido suas exatas palavras no meu porão? "Minha paixão por você é história antiga?" O que era muito mais provável era que ele estava sendo legal para mim, para falar bem dele a Alice - minha amiga bonita e solteira. Ele devia realmente, realmente gostar dela, também. Mais do que ele gostava de seu carro, até - e isso era dizer algo para um cara com a idade de Edward.

— Chocolate, — eu respondi, deixando que ele me ajudasse a sair do carro. Minhas pernas ainda estavam bambas. E talvez fosse o início de uma contusão por ser jogada contra o cinto de segurança no acidente... Mas eu meio que duvidava. Meu peito doía de uma maneira familiar demais. Como se o meu coração estivesse partido, só um pouco.

**Mais cartões! Pra quem será que ele irá dar o cupido? Bom gente, recebi pelo menos 4 reviews pedindo por mais postagens e então, resolvi atender. A fic terá 3 postagens por semana que serão na segunda-feira, na quarta-feira e sábado. Mas, como terá mais postagens, irei cobrar o mínimo de 4 reviews para cada capítulo, ok?**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**MaluPattz: **Posso dizer que você está certa mas, não vou dizer em qual parte senão bye bye surpresas. Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **Finalmente apareceu sumida! Apesar de você ser minha best, não posso confirmar nada senão estraga o suspense. Bjos

**Bah83: **Não acredito que você achou que eu ia contar pra quem era os cartões que é uns dos mistérios da fic! Vou ser boazinha com você e te contar pelo menos quanto capítulos a fic tem porque não quero ser responsável por alguma crise que você venha a ter. A fic tem 18 caps mais o epílogo, ou seja, 19 caps no total. Matou a curiosidade? Bjos

**BabiS: **Coitadas das suas unhas kkkkk! Bjos

**anna cllara: **Seja bem-vinda flor! Vergonha de que moça? Só de deixar esse recadinho você me fez feliz! Não precisa ter vergonha, aqui somos todas legais e as mais loucas que tem por aqui somos eu, a Bah83 e talvez a BabiS mas, mesmo doidas, somos legais! Espero te ver mais por aqui. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Você vai perceber que ela tem seus motivos. Motivos bem idiotas mas tem. Que bom ver você por aqui flor! Bjos

**Um ótimo fim de semana pra todas vocês! Nos vemos na segunda! E lembrem-se: só terá cap novo se tiver no mínimo 4 reviews! Bjos**


	15. Chapter 15

**Demorei mas cheguei! Gente eu jurava que hoje ainda era domingo! Apreciem.**

Quando terminamos nossos milk shakes e fomos para casa, eu estava cansada demais para fazer o jantar. Então, mesmo descobrindo que Edward tinha cuidadosamente arranjado os mantimentos que eu havia comprado na bancada, com o material perecível perfeitamente alinhado na geladeira, ignorei todos eles e tive outro jantar de microondas pouco saudável e mole. Mesmo assim, eu tive que fazer um esforço para engoli-lo antes de falar no telefone com minha mãe (esquecendo-me, claro, de mencionar que eu quase consegui matar eu mesma, o nosso vizinho e a um cara chamado Stu em um acidente de carro) e caí na cama.

Na verdade, não foi até o jantar no dia seguinte que eu realmente senti vontade de comer alguma coisa, que era uma coisa boa, talvez, já que eu ainda não tinha cereais nem pão para o pequeno almoço. Eu tinha todo o domingo de folga, por isso depois de um dia de ler na cama e adiantar o trabalho de casa de química, eu vaguei para a sala de estar. Estava folheando as revistas na nossa mesa de café, procurando a receita de crouton***** que tinha iniciado todo o desastre de mantimentos do dia anterior, quando o telefone tocou. Obviamente, era a minha mãe. Exceto pela chamada ocasional de Alice, sempre era.

**N/A: Cubinhos de pão torrado**

— Bella!

— Oi, mãe. — Eu tentei fazer minha voz descontraída e clara. — Como vai?

— Maravilhosa. Sabe,Bella, a cada dia eu gosto mais deste lugar. — Um dia antes, quando ela tinha ligado, me contou sobre passar a tarde inteira no spa do hotel. — Agora eu sei em primeira mão o que é um wrap de mostarda! — Ela disse com orgulho. E no dia antes, ela e Valter tinham tomado algum tipo de mini-cruzeiro. — Com uma refeição de quatro pratos! — Ela exclamou. — Eles quase tiveram de rolar-me para fora do barco.

Hoje, ao que parece, tinha sido igualmente mágico. — Assim que eu chegar em casa, vamos renovar o seu passaporte, — minha mãe disse. — Quero trazer você aqui nas férias de março no próximo ano se conseguirmos guardar algum dinheiro. Esta manhã fomos andar a cavalo pela praia em garanhões brancos, então mergulhamos através de uma barreira de corais depois do almoço. São quatro e meia e eu ainda nem tirei o meu maiô! Estou apenas tomando um drinque no meu quarto antes de um jantar mais cedo, em seguida, há uma aula de dança tradicional mexicana na praia. Como foi o seu dia, querida?

Comparado com passeios a cavalo e explorar barreiras de recifes, chato realmente. — Tudo bem. Eu fiquei em casa e estudei um pouco. Estou prestes a fazer o jantar.

— Oh. Você foi fazer compras, então? Teve que esperar muito tempo pelo ônibus? Eu odeio pensar em você esperando com sacos pesados.

— Fui ontem. Correu tudo bem, — eu disse, não mencionando que Edward tinha realmente me levado para casa. Eu me sentia miserável/culpada o suficiente por não estar cem por cento feliz com sua paixão por Alice. Não precisava de minha mãe arrulhando sobre como ele era maravilhoso novamente. No fundo, eu ouvi uma porta se abrindo, o som de água corrente, em seguida, o barulho de um estranho zumbido

— O pessoal da limpeza está aí? — Perguntei.

— Oh, não. — Eu estava imaginando coisas, ou a minha mãe tinha acabado de dar uma risadinha? — Isso é Valter. Os quartos são quitinetes, com liquidificadores e mini geladeiras. Quando disseram que o resort era cinco estrelas, eles não estavam exagerando. Ele está simplesmente misturando-nos alguns coquetéis gelados.

Valter estava lá? No quarto de hotel da minha mãe? Bebendo álcool? Enquanto ela não tinha nada vestido, exceto um traje de banho louco e florescido com um decote acentuado?

— Olé, Bella! — Ouvi-o chamar ao fundo. Bem, pelo menos eles não estavam tentando esconder seu caso de amor mexicano de mim. Não que isso fosse muito de um consolo.

— Ouça, meu bem, você sabe que chamadas de longa distância são caras, por isso não vou conversar por muito tempo. Eu só queria lembrá-la sobre o lixo.

— O lixo?

— A coleta é amanhã de manhã bem cedo, mas você deve levar os caixotes para o quintal esta noite para as coisas não começarem a cheirar mal.

Suspirei. Certo, o lixo. Enquanto minha mãe estava fora bebendo margaritas em um quarto de hotel com um massagista sueco, eu estava de plantão no lixo. Estava prestes a suspirar alto, mas me peguei bem na hora. Afinal, estas eram as primeiras férias de verdade que ela tinha tido desde que eu nasci. E, se havia alguma coisa entre ela e Valter, era com certeza o primeiro romance que ela teve desde que meu pai partiu. Ela merecia ter algum divertimento. Eu só esperava que o que acontecesse no México ficasse no México.

— Claro, mamãe. Vou colocar o lixo para fora, — eu prometi.

— E sobre a casa? Algum problema?

— Nope. Tudo está bem, — eu menti. Eu ainda não tinha contado a ela sobre minha estupidez com o aquecimento no início da semana e, do jeito que eu via as coisas, não havia razão para ela saber. — Estou totalmente bem.

— Eu sabia que você estaria. — Ouvi o tilintar inconfundível de copos.

— Vou deixar você ir, mãe, — eu disse.

— Ok, querida. Te amo, — disse ela. — Sinto a sua falta. Eu ligo para você amanhã.

— Eu também te amo, — respondi. — Tchau.

Coloquei o telefone de volta no carregador e comecei a tremer, abraçando a minha camisola em torno de mim. Tão interessante como estar sozinha tinha sido até agora, eu estava contente por ter a minha mãe de volta em poucos dias. Especialmente à noite, quando o vento soprava em torno da pequena casa, sacudindo suas vidraças, eu me sentia vulnerável, e mais do que um pouco só.

Para preencher o silêncio, liguei um filme-feito-para-TV. Tinha o nome de Pop Star Love e era sobre duas melhores amigas que estavam competindo por uma vaga em uma banda de rock, assim como pelo amor de Zane Steele, o vocalista bonitão.

— Você me traiu, — uma das meninas estava gritando. — Você não merece ganhar a batalha das bandas. — Coisas realmente idiotas, mas forneciam algum ruído de fundo. Quando eu finalmente encontrei a receita de crouton, voltei para a cozinha e comecei a cozinhar. Entre o cheiro tostado do Parmesão quente na cozinha e o rugido da multidão no Duelo Final da Batalha das Bandas da sala, não demorou muito para eu me sentir melhor. Carreguei a minha salada Caesar para a sala e comi-a com alguns acompanhamentos, enquanto observava Cassidy, a oprimida-transformada-em-rock-star, ganhando o coração de Zane e dando um show, cantando com o coração e expressando suas verdadeiras emoções. Revirei os olhos, em seguida, enfiei uma folha de alface gigante em minha boca seguida de um crouton caseiro. Estava crocante, quente e tinha exatamente a quantidade certa de queijo. O Parmesão caro que eu comprei tinha valido cada centavo dos $12,75 que tinha pago.

Quando os créditos começaram a rolar, juntei meus pratos, trouxe-os para a cozinha, em seguida, recolhi o lixo. Como instruído pelas notas de milhões de páginas que minha mãe tinha deixado sobre a mesa, eu cuidadosamente separei- o por diferentes caixotes - lixo, recicláveis e lixo orgânico - e levei-os para o quintal. Depois disso, eu fiz um pouco de pipoca e voltei para a TV, onde o conto de romance e rock and roll de Cassidy tinha sido substituído por alguma coisa arrepiante de investigação de cena do crime. Ótimo.

Um policial estava avançando por uma casa escura, de arma na mão, um olhar de intensa concentração em seu rosto. A câmera cortou para uma cena do assassino, escondido em um canto do porão, provavelmente na mesma casa. A música desbotou para um batimento cardíaco estranho, por isso você sabia que, o que quer que estivesse vindo, não era bom. Estendi a mão para o controle remoto para mudar de canal.

Crash. Um barulho ruidoso veio da parte de trás da casa. Eu pulei, jogando pipoca em todos os lugares, então mexi-me no sofá, dobrando meus pés para cima. Instintivamente, eu abracei uma almofada decorativa, como se os seus acabamentos de cetim pudessem de alguma forma me proteger. — Oh, meu Deus, — eu disse em voz alta. — Oh meu Deus. Cale-se. Cale-se. Cale-se, — eu sussurrei para a TV. Agarrei uma segunda vez o remoto e desliguei o programa assustador. Escutei. Silêncio.

Boom. Outro estrondo do quintal. Obriguei-me a tomar uma respiração profunda. Eu estava assustada por causa do programa de TV estúpido. Foi provavelmente o vento, derrubando uma das latas de lixo. Ou talvez Edward ou o vizinho do outro lado tinham batido a sua porta e apenas parecia que alguém estava tentando entrar aos socos através da minha. Não havia nenhuma razão para pânico. Ainda assim, apenas no caso, eu deixei cair o travesseiro inútil e peguei o telefone portátil muito mais prático. Agarrando-o muito bem, eu andei na ponta dos pés através da pipoca derramada e pelo corredor em direção a cozinha. Eu tinha acabado de virar cuidadosamente a esquina quando ouvi outro barulho. Ka-splunk.

Olhei para cima, então congelei. Eles eram inconfundíveis. Me olhando pela janela da cozinha em cima da pia estava um conjunto de olhos redondos. Houve outro estrondo. A porta balançou. Quem estava do lado de fora começou a grunhir e respirar profundamente. Eles estavam obviamente determinados a entrar. Bang. A porta sacudiu novamente.

Ok, agora era a hora de entrar em pânico. Praticamente ofegante, eu corri de volta para a frente da casa. Eu sabia que deveria ter ligado para o 911, mas minhas mãos tremiam tanto, que não acho que eu seria capaz de marcar. Sem sequer parar para colocar as botas, eu corri para fora de nossa porta para a neve, passando por cima do "arbusto cereja japonês em floração" de Edwardconvenientemente achatado e para a varanda da frente de sua casa.

— Socorro! — Eu gritei, batendo contra a porta. — Edward. É Bella. Deixe- me entrar, por favor. — Bati na porta de novo. — Por favor, esteja em casa! Eu preciso de você. — A luz se acendeu. A porta se abriu lentamente.

— Oh, olá, — disse o Sr. Cullen, olhando por cima dos óculos de leitura. Mesmo que fossem apenas nove da noite, ele estava vestido com calças de pijama, um roupão de banho e chinelos. — Eu pensei ter ouvido alguém bater na porta. Como está o aquecimento funcionando agora, Bella? — Ele não esperou pela minha resposta. — Suponho que você não tenha mudado de ideia sobre os picles, pois não? Eu pedi a Edward para trazê-los para cima em todo o caso. Eu próprio os comia, mas me dão indigestão. — Só então, Edward desceu as escadas, vendo a minha expressão de pânico e os pés apenas com meias.

Eu não tinha tempo para ser educada com o Sr. Cullen, ou para explicar que não estava lá para receber os picles estúpidos. O assassino/ladrão de olhos redondos podia estar vindo logo atrás de mim pelo que eu sabia. Abri caminho para a casa e virei a tranca atrás de mim.

— Você tem que chamar a polícia, — eu ofeguei. — Há alguém no quintal. Eles estão tentando entrar em minha casa. Estão batendo algo contra a porta, tentando derrubá-la. — Antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, Edward veio para a frente e colocou os braços em volta de mim protetoramente, e eu deixei. — Eu estava com tanto medo, — disse em seu ombro. — Deus. Eu acabei de tirar o lixo, tipo, dois minutos antes. Quem quer que fosse estava provavelmente me observando. Estamos perdendo tempo. Temos que chamar a polícia, — eu disse de novo. Me afastei de Edward e tentei discar o telefone portátil que ainda estava segurando. Meus dedos estavam tremendo muito, porém, e eu só consegui pressionar o 9 quando Edward o tomou de mim suavemente.

— Você acabou de levar o lixo para fora? — Perguntou ele.

Assenti.

— Eu acho que sei quem é, — disse ele, colocando a mão no meu ombro.

— Quem? — Ele não parecia nada preocupado. Tipo, o quê? Era normal neste bairro as pessoas tentarem quebrar as portas das outras pessoas? Ele fez anéis com as mãos e segurou-os sobre os olhos, como binóculos. Ele estava sugerindo que alguns observadores de aves desonestos estavam à solta? Eu realmente não tinha tempo para jogar charadas.

— Guaxinim, — explicou ele, finalmente. Seu avô assentiu atrás dele.

— Guaxinins são ruins nesta época do ano, — o velho concordou. — Eles ficam escondidos a maior parte do inverno, mas agora é época de acasalamento. Eles têm fome. Se você colocar o lixo para fora sem tiras à prova de guaxinim, eles vão pegá-lo. Sem dúvida.

— Mas eu acho que vocês não entendem, — eu disse, estendendo a mão para o telefone novamente. — Quem quer que fosse, estava na porta - batendo nela. Eu vi seus olhos.

— Eles têm tiras à prova de guaxinim na Winner's Hardware por $5.99, — o avô de Edward continuou, como se não tivesse me ouvido. — Estão perto da caixa registradora. Mas se você não conseguir encontrá-las, o cara que você quer é Johnny.

— Mas a pessoa estava respirando. Respiração pesada, — eu disse em voz alta, enunciando as minhas palavras. — E grunhindo, também. A porta inteira estava tremendo. — Fiz movimentos trementes com as mãos. — Em suas dobradiças.

— Oh, sim. Os guaxinins fazem isso. — O velho acenou com a cabeça novamente. — Você os faz famintos o suficiente e os guaxinins por aqui certamente farão isso. — Ele tomou os seus óculos, colocando-os no bolso do robe. — Bem, isso é tudo para mim. Boa noite, minha jovem. Edward, vejo você de manhã. — Ele começou a subir as escadas, como se não houvesse mais nada a dizer. No meio do caminho, ele se virou. — Então, você tem certeza que não vai precisar desses picles? — Perguntou.

— Não, — eu respondi. — Sem picles. Obrigado.

— Certo, então. Edward, se certifique que Bella aqui chega em casa com segurança, sim? — Edward assentiu.

— Edward, — eu disse com urgência, assim que seu avô tinha virado novamente. — Você tem que acreditar em mim. Isso não eram guaxinins. — Peguei seus braços, apertando tão forte que, provavelmente, cortei sua circulação. Não conseguia fazer-me soltá-lo.

— Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você. — Ele apertou o meu outro braço delicadamente em troca. — Vou dar uma olhada. Não se preocupe. — Ele colocou suas botas. — Você fica aqui.

— De jeito nenhum, — disse eu. — Vou com você. E se o cara ainda está lá? E se está armado? Ou louco? Ou armado e louco? Você devia ter visto seus olhos. Eram selvagens.

— Mais uma razão porque você deve ficar aqui, — ele disse, encolhendo os ombros em seu casaco.

Se eu fosse honesta, eu realmente não queria ir para qualquer lugar perto de quem ou o que quer que estava tentando romper a minha porta de trás, mas não podia deixar Edward enfrentá-lo sozinho. Nunca seria capaz de viver comigo mesma se algo acontecesse com ele.

— Tenho o telefone, — eu disse, segurando-o. — Posso ligar para o 911, se você precisar de mim.

— Tudo bem, — respondeu ele, — desde que você fique ao lado da casa. — Assenti, concordando com o compromisso. — Mas você precisa de um casaco. E sapatos. — Minhas meias cobertas de neve estavam começando a deixar poças sobre as telhas da sala da frente, e - eu não tinha notado até esse segundo - meus pés estavam começando a doer com o frio. Ele puxou uma jaqueta azul e um par de tênis Nike velhos do armário e eu deslizei-os. As mangas do casaco penduravam demasiado compridas sobre as minhas mãos, e os sapatos eram cerca de nove vezes maiores do que o meu número. No primeiro passo que dei, quase tropecei e caí no corrimão. Edward estendeu seu braço e eu o peguei para me equilibrar.

— Você está pronta? — Perguntou ele. Assenti. Ele pegou uma lanterna do armário e saiu pela porta.

Quando chegamos ao caminho entre nossas casas, ele fez sinal para eu parar. Apertei minhas costas contra a parede da minha casa, o meu coração batendo forte, enquanto o observava abrir o portão. — Tenha cuidado, — sussurrei. Por alguns segundos, pude ouvir o barulho de suas botas contra a neve. Então, nada.

Um caminhão passou. Um cão latiu. Eu apertei minhas mãos dentro da jaqueta azul de Edward e ergui a parte do pescoço ao redor do meu rosto para não tremer. Tinha um cheiro reconfortante e familiar. Eu inalei novamente. Como Edward: café, serragem e graxa de motor.

Um minuto se passou. Em seguida, dois. — Edward? — Sussurrei alto. Nenhuma resposta. — Edward? — Reuni a minha coragem e dei um passo em direção ao quintal. Podia ouvir o grunhido de novo e a respiração pesada. — Edward? — Sussurrei ainda mais alto. Algo estava errado. Eu simplesmente sabia. Puxei minha mão para fora da manga do casaco e marquei os dois primeiros números: 9-1. Então, com o dedo pousado sobre o 1, eu lentamente abri a porta de trás. — Edward? — eu disse de novo.

Dei dois passos mais. Crash. Um ruído metálico encheu o ar. — Hyaaaaaa! — Alguém gritou, estilo ninja. Eu pulei para cima, deixando o telefone cair para a neve, e, instintivamente, levantei os braços sobre o rosto para me esconder. Um segundo depois, olhei para cima. Lá estava Edward, de pé no meio do meu quintal, segurando duas tampas de lixo velhas como címbalos.

Ele sorriu quando me viu. — Não se preocupe. Eu assustei-os, — disse ele, orgulhoso.

— Eles? — Olhei em volta freneticamente, apenas a tempo de avistar duas caudas densas desaparecendo em um espaço embaixo da cobertura.

— É. Eram guaxinins mesmo. Eles pegaram o seu lixo. — Segui o seu olhar. Lixo estava espalhado por todo o quintal. O caixote do lixo orgânico estava apoiado contra a porta em um ângulo estranho, o seu conteúdo esvaziado.

Eu ainda mal conseguia respirar. — Você não acha que poderia ter me avisado antes de fazer isso? — Apontei para as tampas de caixote do lixo.

O olhar orgulhoso caiu de seu rosto. — Eu te assustei?

Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que eu pensei que fosse desmaiar. — É. Você poderia dizer isso. — Caí de joelhos e comecei a cavar na neve procurando o telefone, feliz com a desculpa para não ter que olhar nos olhos dele. Mesmo no frio, minhas bochechas estavam queimando de vergonha. Obviamente, tinham apenas sido guaxinins. Se eu apenas tivesse aberto a porta de trás, teria visto isso sozinha. Eu era uma covarde, uma idiota por correr para os braços de Edward como uma garotinha assustada. Primeiro o aquecimento, então os mantimentos, e agora isso. Aqui eu pensava que era tão inteligente e tão independente... Mas no segundo em que minha mãe foi embora, tinha ido direto para um cara pedindo ajuda. Um cara que eu mal conhecia. Um cara que estava apenas sendo tão legal para mim, porque estava apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga.

Um segundo depois, Edward estava de joelhos ao meu lado, ajudando a cavar. Ele encontrou o telefone, puxou-o para fora e apertou o botão de conversação. Mesmo de onde eu estava sentada, a meio metro de distância, podia dizer que não havia sinal de marcação.

— Oh cara, — disse ele. — Desculpe. Está estragado. — Ele apertou o botão de marcação mais algumas vezes para ter certeza, então examinou o aparelho com cuidado. — Eu posso tentar arranjar, se quiser. Tenho certeza que meu avô tem uma chave de fendas que irá abri-lo. Tive um B+ na aula de eletrônica.

— Não, — eu disse, pegando-o dele. — Está tudo bem. Eu posso fazer isso. — Só que eu sabia que não podia. Eu não sabia nada sobre arranjar um telefone.

— Bem, pelo menos deixe-me ajudá-la a pegar esse lixo.

— Não, realmente. — Levantei-me, escovando neve para fora de meus joelhos. Havia lágrimas em meus olhos e eu não queria que ele as visse. — Vou fazer isso. É o meu lixo. — Meu erro estúpido, pensei, minha responsabilidade. — Você nem sempre tem que me ajudar. — Eu peguei uma lata de sopa da neve e atirei-a de volta para a reciclagem e, em seguida, estendi a mão para um frasco de maionese. — E você nem sempre tem que ser tão bom para mim.

— Eu meio que gosto de te ajudar, — disse ele, cavando as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto me observava trabalhar. — E de ser bom para você. Nós somos amigos, certo?

— Sim, claro, nós somos amigos. Mas você não me conhece há muito tempo. Eu sou apenas uma menina que se mudou para a casa ao lado. — Juntei duas caixas de cereal achatadas e uma caixa de ovos. — Sério, eu posso limpar isso sozinha. Não é sua responsabilidade. Nada disso é. Não se preocupe.

— Você está chorando, — disse ele de repente. — O que há de errado?

O que estava errado? Como eu poderia explicar isso a ele quando eu mal entendia sequer? Eu estava envergonhada e triste e com tanta, tanta raiva. Atrás das piadas que eu fazia e da frente resistente que colocava, sentia medo e solidão muitas vezes - mas agora mais do que nunca. No momento em que eu precisava mais de amigos, não conseguia deixar ninguém entrar.

O que estava errado era que a última vez que eu abri meu coração e admiti necessitar de alguém, ele tinha se virado e espremido meu coração até virar polpa. O que estava errado era que a minha nova melhor amiga, que merecia toda a felicidade do mundo, estava prestes a tê-la, e isso estava me fazendo infeliz. O que estava errado, eu percebi plenamente com choque, era que eu tinha me apaixonado completamente e totalmente... Novamente... Por alguém que não me amava de volta... E eu estava apavorada. Com mais medo do que já estive em minha vida.

Olhei para Edward. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de preocupação.

— Não há nada de errado, — eu disse, abaixando-me para pegar mais lixo. — Eu só... Arranhei minha mão em uma tampa de caixote. Isso é tudo.

— Você quer que eu dê uma olhada? — Disse ele, vindo em minha direção. — Eu posso te dar um Band-Aid ou algo assim.

— Não, — respondi. Eu não podia suportar mais um minuto de sua gentileza. Não queria seus Band-Aids. Eu não podia aceitar a sua mão estendida. Se eu me apoiasse nele, ele apenas me desapontaria, eventualmente, de qualquer maneira. Se apaixonar era apenas o primeiro passo para ter seu coração quebrado. Eu sabia disso. E não só isso, se eu admitisse a Edward que estava apaixonada por ele, e ele gostasse de mim também, isso significaria trair minha única amiga real. Alice merecia algo melhor do que isso. Muito melhor. Claro, Edward tinha uma queda por mim antes, mas era história antiga agora. Ele queria estar com Alice, e ela queria estar com ele. O que me deixava sozinha, exatamente como eu disse que queria estar.

— Vá para dentro, Edward. Não quero sua ajuda. — Peguei a pá de neve e comecei a empilhar o lixo orgânico de volta para o caixote. Edward só ficou lá. — Eu disse para ir para dentro. Posso fazer isso sozinha. Me deixe em paz. Só não chegue perto de mim.

— Claro, — ele disse. Eu podia vê-lo mordendo o lábio em confusão. Ele se afastou lentamente, dando-me o meu espaço - como se eu fosse algum tipo de animal assustado. — Ok, Bella. Boa noite.

Não respondi. Em vez disso, eu fechei a tampa do lixo orgânico, acidentalmente beliscando o meu dedo. Gritei, em seguida, joguei a pá na neve em frustração. Com lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo meu rosto, eu marchei até os degraus e entrei na minha casa vazia.

**Finalmente a Bella percebeu que ama o Edward! Tadinha, essas emoções mais o susto foram um pouco demais pra ela!**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Shhhhhh! Não sai contando mulher senão estraga a surpresa! Bjos

**MaluPattz: **Concordo. Na hora do pânico ela foi a heroína. Bjos

**Bah83: **kkkkkkk Malevola! Ela morre de ciúmes mas não dar o braço a torçer porque acha que ele gosta da Alice.

**Guest: **Será? E porque você acha que o Jasper não vai a festa? Ele é brother do Edward e pode acabar indo com ele. Bjos

**Quarta-feira tem mais se tiver 4 reviews! Boa Noite! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Oi gente! Fiquei tão feliz que vocês não só cumpriram a meta como a ultrapassaram! Apreciem.**

No segundo em que fechei a porta atrás de mim, eu cobri meu rosto e me encolhi em uma bola no chão da cozinha, deixando minhas lágrimas ser absorvidas pelas mangas da jaqueta azul de Edward. Alguns minutos mais tarde, quando os soluços tinham saído do meu corpo, expulsei o par de Nikes grandes demais que ele me emprestou. Minhas meias estavam molhadas e meus pés estavam congelando, mas eu não me importava. Eu merecia. Agi como uma idiota.

Edward devia achar que eu era louca. Ele só estava tentando me ajudar e eu tinha jogado isso de volta em seu rosto. E o pior era que eu teria que vê-lo no dia seguinte para a nossa lição de condução e no trabalho, e ao redor da casa. Funguei e enxuguei os olhos, tentando me acalmar. Talvez não fosse o fim do mundo. Ele era um cara muito legal, né? Eu só tinha que pedir desculpas de alguma forma e explicar (sem revelar a paixão de Alice ou meus sentimentos por ele) por que eu me tinha comportado como a maior idiota do mundo. Afinal, um cara que te comprava um milk shake depois de você ter acabado de quase bater com seu carro não era do tipo que guarda rancor.

E mesmo se o pior cenário possível acontecesse e ele nunca quisesse ser meu amigo de novo, pelo menos eu tinha que acalmar as coisas o suficiente para que pudéssemos ser civilizados um com o outro, especialmente porque ele ia acabar namorando Alice. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de perdê-la, também.

Tinha acabado de me levantar quando ouvi outro barulho forte de batida. Então mais arfares e grunhidos. Os guaxinins estavam de volta, mas eu não tinha medo dessa vez. Abri a porta. — Vá! — Eu gritei para um que estava a meio caminho dos degraus da varanda, arrastando um pacote de biscoito vazio por trás dele. Ele sentou sobre suas ancas gordas, olhando-me com curiosidade, antes de voltar para suas migalhas de pedaços de biscoito de chocolate. — Fora! — Eu gritei, acenando com meus braços. O segundo espreitou com a cabeça para fora do caixote do lixo orgânico para ver o que estava acontecendo, decidiu que eu era indigna de sua atenção, e voltou a roer umas costeletas de porco velhas e nojentas. — Ok, bem, então. — Joguei minhas mãos. — Aprecie a sua refeição. — Fechei a porta novamente. Eu ia apenas levantar-me cedo para limpar a bagunça de novo antes que os caminhões de lixo chegassem. Não tinha energia para ficar de guarda durante toda a noite de qualquer maneira e eles claramente não tinham medo de mim.

Mas na manhã seguinte, quando eu me arrastei para fora da cama na hora de fazer a limpeza e colocar os caixotes do lixo na calçada, o quintal estava impecável. Na verdade, se não fosse para pelas marcas grandes que os caixotes virados tinham feito na neve e a trilha fraca de migalhas de biscoito que desciam os degraus, eu quase poderia ter sido capaz de me convencer de que a coisa toda nunca tinha acontecido.

A fada do lixo tinha feito uma visita durante a noite? De alguma forma, eu duvidava. Havia apenas uma explicação possível para esta boa ação. Debrucei-me na porta para obter uma visão da casa de Edward, mas ninguém estava no pátio e as cortinas estavam fechadas. Abraçando meu roupão em torno de mim, caminhei para a frente da casa e olhei para fora. Aí estavam os nossos caixotes, dispostos ordenadamente no final da nossa entrada, a nossa entrada perfeitamente limpa de neve. Quão cedo Edward teve que acordar para fazer tudo isso em segredo? E por que ele tinha se incomodado depois de eu ter sido tão cruel?

Bem, eu teria a chance de perguntar quando me desculpasse naquela tarde antes de nossa lição de condução. Até então, não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer. Tinha que preparar-me para a escola.

Durante todo o dia, dei o meu melhor para me concentrar na teoria cinética molecular e funções logarítmicas, mas minha mente continuava vagando de volta para Edward... seu sorriso que fazia seus olhos enrugarem nos cantos e cabelos encaracolados, sua bondade infinita e seu otimismo incrível quando confrontado com as minhas habilidades de condução horríveis. Mas, acima de tudo, a expressão, chocada e confusa, em seu rosto quando eu disse a ele que não queria sua ajuda na noite anterior. Não sabia, exatamente, o que eu lhe diria. Ainda assim, eu encontrei-me contando as horas até que pudesse vê-lo novamente e corrigir as coisas.

— Você está bem? — Alice perguntou finalmente, quando nos levou ao shopping para o trabalho naquela tarde. Eu sabia que tinha estado quieta e distante durante todo o dia na escola, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de dizer a ela o que tinha acontecido sem revelar meus sentimentos por Edward.

— Sim. Claro, — eu menti. — Só sinto falta da minha mãe, eu acho. E talvez esteja nervosa sobre o meu exame de condução.

— Não estou surpresa, — disse Alice. — Você e sua mãe são muito próximas, certo? Ela vai voltar para casa em breve, no entanto. E, falando sério, se o que Edward me diz é verdade, você realmente não tem com que se preocupar sobre passar o seu teste de estrada amanhã. Ele diz que você é uma condutora incrível.

— Você falou com ele, — eu perguntei. — Hoje? Ele te ligou? — Podia ouvir o desespero em minha própria voz e silenciosamente rezei para que Alice não percebesse.

— Ah. Não, — ela disse. — Eu não falei com ele desde que ele esteve na loja ontem. Você sabia que ele comprou cartões suficientes para ganhar um boneco Cupido? A quem você acha que ele vai dar?

— Não sei ao certo, — eu respondi, olhando para ela de forma significativa — , Mas tenho uma boa ideia.

Um largo sorriso se abriu em seu rosto ao mesmo tempo que seu telefone começou a zumbir. Nós entramos em um espaço de estacionamento e ela se abaixou, tirando-o de seu saco. — Sério, — disse ela com um suspiro exagerado quando a olhei interrogativamente, esperando que fosse Edward. Ela desligou o telefone. — Minha mãe apenas continua me mandando mensagens todo o dia. Eu estou ficando louca. — Mas não parecia que ela estava ficando louca. Se qualquer coisa, ela parecia positivamente feliz. Eu deduzi que quando o cara por quem você tinha uma paixonite gostava de você o suficiente para te dar um boneco cantor brega, isso tendia a colocar coisas como uma mãe arrogante em perspectiva.

O tempo passou lentamente no trabalho naquele dia. Mas quando as 17:45 finalmente chegaram, eu me posicionei no corredor das canetas para esperar. Nós tínhamos recebido uma nova remessa de canetas líquidas de ultra gel e eu já as tinha testado. Elas eram frisadas e suaves e deslizantes, sem um pingo de manchas de tinta. Se isso não fizesse Edward me perdoar, eu achava que nada faria. Mas as 18:20 chegaram e passaram, e não havia sinal dele.

— Edward ligou? — Eu perguntei a Alice, que estava ocupada escrevendo mensagens de texto em seu celular. — Você pode verificar se há alguma mensagem? — Não havia.

Eu andei pela loja mais quinze minutos, então fui para o quiosque de chaves. Talvez ele apenas tivesse perdido a noção do tempo. Um cara grande e forte, com uma tatuagem de uma baleia assassina em seu braço estava ocupado trabalhando com a máquina duplicadora. Eu tive de me repetir três vezes antes de ele conseguir ouvir-me sobre o barulho estridente de corte. — Estou procurando Edward.

— Hein?

— Edward.

— Quem?

— EDWARD.

Ele desligou a máquina, e entregou uma chave dourada cintilante para uma mulher vestindo uma jaqueta de couro.

— Oh,— ele disse enquanto dava o troco para a mulher. — Você deve ser Bella.— Olhei para ele com surpresa. — Desculpe. Era para eu ir encontrar você, mas isso tem estado tão cheio que não tive a chance. Edward queria que te desse isso. — Ele alcançou por baixo do balcão e pegou uma caixa. No lado estava a foto de um telefone sem fio com dois aparelhos. Parecia tudo elegante e moderno e parecia ter cerca de 10 milhões de características. De jeito nenhum isso poderia ter sido barato.

— Não posso aceitar, — eu disse imediatamente.

— É. Ele disse que você ia dizer isso, — respondeu o rapaz. Então ele estendeu a mão. — Sou Jasper, a propósito.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo.— apertei sua mão. — Sou Bella. Mas, então, você sabia disso.

Ele puxou um pedaço de papel dobrado do bolso e começou a lê-lo. — Tudo bem. Ele mandou dizer que o telefone estava em promoção, e por isso ele não pode devolvê-lo. Além disso, de qualquer forma, ele já perdeu o recibo. — Suspirei. — Ele também diz que tem que cancelar suas aulas de condução, porque tem escorbuto*. Ele vai provavelmente estar doente durante toda a semana, pelo menos, mas ele diz que não se preocupe, você não precisa mais dele de qualquer maneira. Porque você é uma motorista incrível.

**N/A: Doença que tem, como um dos primeiros sintomas, hemorragias nas gengivas, dores nas articulações, feridas que não cicatrizam e desestabilização dos dentes. É provocada por grave deficiência de vitamina **

— Dê-me isso, — eu disse, pegando o papel de Jasper. Escrito em forma de lista de supermercado, em tinta preta suave, estavam mais ou menos as coisas que Jasper tinha acabado de dizer com uma exceção. Na parte inferior, sublinhada por três vezes, estava a palavra "Desculpe".

— Ele disse mais alguma coisa? — Perguntei, embora eu não sabia o que estava esperando, exatamente.

— Não, — respondeu Jasper. — Mas, entre mim e você, ele está mentindo sobre o escorbuto. Ele está apenas te evitando.

Bem, essa parte, pelo menos, era meio óbvia.

— Obrigado, — eu disse, pegando o telefone e colocando-o debaixo do braço. — Se você o vir, poderia dizer a ele…

— Uh-uh. Desculpe, — Jasper me interrompeu. Ele apontou para a placa na frente dele. KEYHOLE. — Eu corto chaves. Não recebo mensagens. — assenti, — Não leve para o lado pessoal ou qualquer coisa. Eu só sei que é melhor não me envolver em uma briga de namorados.

— Certo. Obrigado de qualquer forma. — Eu virei e saí. Ele, obviamente, não poderia me ajudar, então não havia nenhum ponto em explicar-lhe que, para que seja uma briga de namorados, você precisa de duas pessoas apaixonadas.

Parecia estranho tomar o ônibus sozinha, e mais estranho ainda voltar para casa e passar por casa de Edward. O carro vermelho estava estacionado na garagem, então eu sabia que ele estava em casa, mas as cortinas ainda estavam completamente fechadas.

Joguei a minha bolsa nos degraus da frente, pousando o telefone sem fio ao lado dela, e voltei para o final da entrada para recolher as latas de lixo. E foi então que eu as notei: tiras de nylon preto, que seguiam para o topo de cada lata com fivelas que abriam e fechavam. Imagens minúsculas de guaxinins corriam ao longo de seu comprimento. A fada Edward havia atacado novamente.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando fui até ao porão para lavar uma carga de roupa que precisava desesperadamente, eu descobri mais uma boa ação: o enorme guarda-roupa pesado que tinha caído em cima da minha mãe estava de pé, empurrado contra a parede. Edward havia retornado minha chave dias atrás. Assim obviamente, ele tinha feito isso quando tinha vindo arrumar as compras. Mas como? Minha mãe e eu juntas não conseguíramos levantar essa coisa. E então eu lembrei que Edward ia pegar Jasper naquele dia. Ele deve ter pedido a Jasper para ajudá-lo com o guarda-roupa, uma vez que tinha ficado claro que seu amigo e colega de trabalho não compartilhava sua natureza irritantemente excessivamente útil.

Eu abri e fechei a porta do armário, percebendo como a madeira rachada tinha sido colada, então suspirei novamente. Saber que Edward estava se apaixonando por Alice, e especialmente depois da maneira como eu o tinha tratado, cada coisa boa que ele fazia me parecia como uma pequena faca entrando no meu coração. Por que ele apenas não parava?

Mas ele não parou. Na manhã seguinte, a entrada tinha sido magicamente limpa novamente, e uma fina camada do sal de Edward tinha sido espalhada sobre os pedaços de gelo. Para alguém que vivia ao lado e trabalhava no mesmo shopping, ele também continuava a me evitar de uma maneira espetacular. Por duas vezes, eu escapei enquanto Alice tratava do dinheiro, na esperança de vê-lo no Keyhole, mas as duas vezes Jasper me disse que eu tinha acabado de perdê-lo.

Alice jurava que não tinha visto ou ouvido falar dele também. — Oh, não. Espero que ele não esteja doente, — ela disse preocupada. — Você acha que ele ainda vai aparecer para a festa de panda? — Considerando a forma como ele se sentia sobre ela, achava que era uma aposta segura que até mesmo o seu escorbuto falso não poderia mantê-lo longe e - quando ele aparecesse para ver Alice - eu pretendia estar lá para falar com ele. Nós não podíamos continuar assim para sempre, afinal. Ele teria que me enfrentar no Dia dos Namorados. Eu podia esperar.

Ou, pelo menos, eu pensei que podia esperar... até essa quinta-feira, depois de mais um dia que Edward passou a evitar-me. Eu estava terminando o meu turno e começando a contar o dinheiro para fechar quando ouvi uma voz familiar. — Bella. — Olhei para cima. — Eu estava no meu caminho para casa do hospital, e apenas tinha que entrar e dizer obrigado a você. — Minha cliente favorita, a Sra. Conchetti, estava perto do balcão, com lágrimas nos olhos. — O pequeno Nolan conseguiu ultrapassar a sua cirurgia cardíaca. Os médicos estão dizendo que ele vai ficar bem.

— Oh, Sra. Conchetti. Isso é um alívio enorme. — Eu, na verdade, dei a volta ao balcão e abracei-a. Não era algo que eu faria com qualquer outro cliente, mas ao longo dos últimos meses eu havia chegado a conhecê-la e tinha ouvido falar muito sobre sua família. A ocasião parecia pedir isso.

— Nós tínhamos acabado de ouvir a boa notícia do médico quando o seu menino entregador de cabelos acobreados chegou. E eu tenho que dizer-lhe, o seu carinho significou o mundo para mim. E, para meu filho e nora.

Meu menino entregador de cabelos acobreados?

— No instante em que eu vi o boneco do Cupido, sabia que era de você. Fomos colocá-lo ao lado do berço de Nolan, para que ele o visse logo que acordasse. Ele ainda é tão fraco, o pobrezinho. Mas acho que ele quase sorriu quando começou a cantar. — A Sra. Conchetti agarrou-me de novo, apertando- me com força contra seu peito amplo. Em seguida, ela se afastou antes de me dar dois beijos ao estilo italiano - um em cada bochecha. — Você é uma menina bonita, — ela me disse. — Bonita por dentro e por fora.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de corrigi-la ou perguntar o que ela estava falando, ela olhou para o relógio. — Eu deveria ir. Meu filho e nora estão passando a noite no hospital. Eu lhes disse que ia trazer o jantar. Você não pode comer nada que eles servem na cantina lá. Tudo tem gosto de cola. — Ela realmente beliscou minha bochecha. — Obrigado, — disse ela novamente, e então se foi.

Deixei cair as moedas que estava contando e sentei-me, tentando juntar as peças. Um entregador de cabelos encaracolados? Um boneco de Cupido? Lembrei-me de como Edward estava de pé ao lado do balcão quando a Sra. Conchetti tinha vindo para me dizer as notícias sobre o bebê... Como eu disse que desejava que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer... Como Edward tinha imediatamente comprado 11 Valentins com todo o dinheiro que tinha, ficando seu cartão de fidelidade do cliente carimbado, depois voltando por mais quatro no dia seguinte. Quinze ao todo, mas eles não eram para 15 meninas. Isso, pelo menos, era claro agora. Tudo estava começando a fazer sentido... exceto que não fazia.

Até os últimos dias, parecia que todas as coisas boas que Edward estava fazendo eram projetadas para impressionar Alice. Mas levar o boneco do Cupido ao hospital? Limpar a minha calçada? As tiras à prova de guaxinim? Por que Edward estava sendo tão bom para mim?

Eu estava errada sobre ele. O boneco do Cupido tinha revelado tudo. Ele não era um jogador e ele não era um porco. Ele era doce, carinhoso, e genuíno - um dos dois por cento elusivos. Tão diferente de Mike Love que os dois mal pertenciam à mesma categoria da humanidade. Mas, novamente, Edward poderia ter sido um santo de pleno direito e oficial e não teria importância. Eu já lhe tinha dito que não namorava. Além disso, ele tinha feito bem claro que sua paixão por mim era história e que estava interessado em Alice.

O que só me trazia de volta à minha pergunta inicial: Por que ele estava sendo tão bom para mim? Será que ele ainda achava que eu podia de alguma forma ajudá-lo a marcar pontos com Alice? Ou, se não era isso, ele tinha algum tipo de doença rara? (Não era escorbuto, obviamente, mas alguma doença cerebral genética que levava a gentileza crônica?) Ou ele estava apenas tentando me deixar louca com culpa por ter sido tão cruel com ele?

Fosse qual fosse a explicação, isso não podia continuar. Eu precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo e não podia esperar até o Dia dos Namorados para fazê-lo, também.

**Mistério dos cartões resolvido! Foram para ganhar o cupido pro bebê doente. E de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: o Edward tem uma criatividade e tanto pra inventar doenças como Lyme e escorbuto. **

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Parabéns Sherlock! Solucionou o caso! Bom, agora todo mundo sabe que você morre de medo com qualquer barulhinho! Não devia ter contado kkkkkk. Acredite, todas nós queremos um vizinho desse. Bjos

** .menezes: **Concordo com você mas entenda que quando ela percebeu que gostava do Edward foi meio que tarde demais. Ele "gostava" da Alice de acordo com ela. Bjos

**MaluPattz: **Apareceu o Jasper mas será que a confusão vai acabar. Malu você é praticamente a psicóloga das minhas fics! Bjos

** : **No lugar dela tipo gostar e não ser correspondido? Concordo mas ela achou que ia trair a amiga. Bjos

**jas: **Posso te confirmar que o Jasper vai já que o Edward vai tocar. Fiquei com dó dela também.

**Guest: **Não tem problema, erros acontecem. Bjos

**anna cllara: **Ainda bem que aqui não tem guaxinim.

**Bah83: **Eu também sou super paranóica com isso. Tipo, teve um dia que tinha dois gatos no telhados e eu estava jurando que eram os aliens que decidiram invadir a terra e fazer dos humanos escravos. Viu? Quase não tenho parafusos também! E fiquei com dó da Bella mas parece que o Edward sempre escolhe a hora errada de brincar como quando ele disse que ela matou o arbusto japonês do avó, ela quase entrou em desespero. Bjos

**O SkyDribve estava meio rum hoje então se tiver algum erro eu peço que me desculpem. Fiquei muito feliz com a quantidade de reviews que recebi! Vejo vocês nos sábado se tiver 4 novos reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Iniciando a noite de sábado com um belo capítulo!**

A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei em casa do trabalho naquele dia foi marchar até a cozinha para encontrar a jaqueta que Edward tinha me emprestado na noite dos guaxinins. Eu também peguei as Nikes demasiado grandes, deslizando-as em um saco plástico. Depois, eu peguei um punhado de biscoitos com queijo. (Já era ruim o suficiente ter de enfrentar Edward sem fazê-lo com o estômago vazio.) Aí eu fui lá em cima para me certificar de que não havia nenhum pedaço de queijo preso entre os meus dentes e coloquei um pouco de gloss. Então eu amarrei meu cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo e olhei para mim a partir de ângulos diferentes no espelho. Decidi que o rabo de cavalo fazia o meu rosto parecer muito pontudo, tirei o elástico e deixei meu cabelo solto. Então verifiquei os meus dentes de novo, só para ter certeza.

Mas depois... Depois eu marchei pela porta da frente como uma garota em uma missão. Eu estava na metade do caminho da frente, pisando na neve, quando lembrei que tinha esquecido algo: o pingente de opala. A cada dia, desde a tarde em que descobri que pertencia a avó de Edward, eu tinha feito anotações mentais para devolvê-lo. E, a cada dia, por um motivo ou outro, eu me convencia de que não era o momento certo. Na noite em que gritei com Edward no quintal, eu cuidadosamente coloquei-o em uma pequena caixa de madeira que guardava em minha gaveta da secretária, enrolando a corrente com cuidado antes de fechar a tampa. Agora eu corri de volta até as escadas em minhas botas, deixando neve em toda a madeira para o recuperar.

Um minuto depois, eu estava de volta na porta de Edward. Respirando fundo, agarrei a aldrava e bati três vezes. O carro vermelho, ainda na entrada, estava coberto por uma fina camada de neve. Edward tinha que estar em casa. Bati novamente. O som ecoou pela rua vazia e ainda assim ninguém respondeu. Recuei um pouco e olhei para as janelas do andar superior, à espera de ver o movimento de uma cortina fechando. Eu sabia que Edward estava lá dentro, mas ele estava determinado a me evitar. Bem, muito ruim, pensei. Peguei a aldrava novamente. Eu ia ficar lá a noite toda se precisasse. Eu ia bater até que todos os outros vizinhos reclamassem do barulho. Bateria na porta até que meus dedos ficassem dormentes e meu nariz começasse a correr por causa do frio e a neve se empilhasse ao meu redor. Eu ia bater até que o sol…

— Oh. Bella. É bom ver você de novo. — A porta se abriu e o avô de Edward olhou para fora. — Você voltou pelos picles. — Ele sorriu e deslizou seus óculos de leitura no bolso, fazendo sinal para eu entrar. — Eles são bem crocantes. Você não vai se decepcionar. — Pisei para tirar a neve das minhas botas e entrei na casa. Então eu limpei o nevoeiro dos óculos e coloquei-os novamente, procurando em volta por sinais de Edward.

— Oh, não. Tenho certeza de que eles são realmente crocantes, — eu disse tão pacientemente quanto pude. — Mas eu só vim falar com Edward sobre algo. — Meu coração estava batendo rápido e minhas mãos estavam suadas - apenas por estar em sua casa - me perguntando como eu ia começar essa conversa impossível.

— Bem, agora. — O velho olhou para o relógio. — Edward saiu com um amigo para praticar sua música. Eu não o espero de volta em breve.

— Mas não é o carro dele lá na frente? — Eu não queria que as palavras saíssem nesse tom acusador, mas se Edward estava escondido no andar de cima - se seu avô estava mentindo para mim - eu tinha que descobrir.

O Sr. Cullen foi até a janela da frente e olhou para a calçada. — É sim, — disse ele, assentindo. — Ele deve ter caminhado. Jasper não vive muito longe daqui.

— Oh. — Engoli em seco, sentindo-me como uma idiota mais uma vez. Que tipo de pessoa acusa um homem velho e doce de mentir em seu rosto? Uma pessoa como eu, aparentemente. — Certo. Eu vou embora então. Desculpe ter incomodado você.

— Sem problema, — disse o Sr. Cullen, arrastando-se para a cozinha. — Você não me perturbou de modo nenhum. Na verdade, estou feliz que você veio. Eu estava prestes a colocar a chaleira no fogo. Quer ficar por uma xícara de chá?

— Oh, não. Realmente. Obrigado. Tenho que ir.

— Maravilhoso, — disse o Sr. Cullen, — Earl Grey ou Laranja Peco*? — Era evidente que ele não tinha o aparelho auditivo, mais uma vez. — Agora, eu espero que você não tome mel, porque receio que o nosso acabou. Mas eu mantenho um saco de biscoitos de manteiga escondidos no compartimento dos vegetais onde Edward não o vê. Ele está sempre se preocupando com o meu colesterol, mas eu só como um de vez em quando.

**N/A: Variedade de chá preto da Índia e Sri Lanka**

— Eu… — Comecei, com intenção de pedir desculpas em uma voz muito mais alta, mas então parei. Afinal, qual era o mal de tomar uma xícara de chá com o avô de Edward? Não era como se eu tivesse alguma coisa importante a fazer em casa sozinha, exceto ficar obcecada sobre como eu estava nervosa sobre o meu teste de condução no dia seguinte, e como eu estava ansiosa sobre o que ia dizer para Edward quando finalmente o localizasse. — Amo biscoitos de manteiga, — eu terminei, em vez disso. — E Earl Grey está ótimo, se você tiver. — Tirei minhas botas, pendurei o casaco de Edward no armário, e joguei o saco com os Nikes perto das escadas antes de seguir o Sr. Cullen para a cozinha.

Poucos minutos depois e sobre uma xícara fumegante de Earl Grey, o Sr. Cullen limpou a garganta. — Agora, — ele disse, deslizando o prato com os biscoitos de manteiga comprados para mim e abaixando-se com cuidado sobre uma cadeira de cozinha. — Bella. Tenho certeza que você pode me dizer. O que é um subwoofer*****?

**N/A: Subwoofer é um tipo de alto-falante usado para reproduzir frequências baixas (sons graves e sub-graves), geralmente abaixo de 100Hz. Resumindo, trata-se de um aparelho que melhora o som e a potência das suas caixas de som e música, trabalhando quase exclusivamente a nível das notas graves**.

— Umm... — Eu parei, pega de surpresa. Estava pensando que poderíamos falar sobre o tempo, ou então trocar histórias sobre pessoas que conhecíamos que tinham doenças. Não era isso o que as pessoas de idade gostavam de fazer?

— Parece ter algo a ver com um submarino, ou algo sobre um cachorro, — O avô de Edward continuou, — mas isso não pode estar certo.

— É uma coisa de música, — disse eu. — Um tipo de alto-falante, acho.

Ele bateu na mesa. — É isso mesmo. Os nomes que os jovens encontram nos dias de hoje. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Subwoofer. É nisso que Edward e Jasper estão trabalhando. Para uma festa. Testando o subwoofer. Tem algo a ver com uma pequena canção que ele está ensaiando, sobre uma menina com olhos castanhos. — Engoli em seco e endireitei-me. Sua música era sobre Alice - Alice e seus grandes olhos castanhos. Eu tentei não deixar que a dor que eu estava sentindo mostrasse em meu rosto. — Você vê, ele acha que eu sempre tenho meu aparelho auditivo desligado. — O velho puxou uma orelha. — Mas eu não perco muito.

— Sr. Cullen? — Perguntei, inclinando-me para a frente. Eu tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

— Ah. Frank. Chama-me de Frank.

— Tudo bem. Frank? — Eu me senti estranha dizendo isso. — Posso perguntar uma coisa? Edward é legal para todos?

— Bem. Suponho...

— Eu não quero dizer apenas legal. Mas, você sabe, realmente legal? Excessivamente agradável? Ele limpou minha calçada duas vezes esta semana. E ele me comprou as tiras à prova de guaxinim, além de um telefone novo, apesar de que foi minha culpa que o antigo quebrou, em primeiro lugar. E isso é apenas o começo da lista. Houve ainda as aulas de direção gratuitas, e ele me assou biscoitos e levou os mantimentos para minha casa, além disso ele arrumou o meu aquecimento e nosso guarda-roupa quebrado.

— Bem. Se ele está fazendo tudo isso, está explicado, — disse Frank.

— Explicado o quê?

— Por que ele está cantando no chuveiro nas últimas semanas. Edward é como sua avó. Minha falecida esposa, Jeannie. Você nunca viu alguém que ficasse tão feliz de ajudar os outros como ela ficava. Compre-lhe uma joia ou leve- a um restaurante chique e ela vai agradecer gentilmente, mas dê-lhe uma venda de bolos para planejar, uma tropa de escoteiras para liderar ou um gato de rua para cuidar até voltar a estar saudável e então você a veria em seu elemento. Seu rosto se iluminava. Sua aparência inteira mudava. Mas, então, isso é para todos nós, de certa forma, eu acho, — disse ele filosoficamente, soprando em seu chá para resfriá-lo. — Todo mundo precisa de ser necessário. Mesmo um homem velho como eu.

Eu apertei minha caneca, deixando o calor percorrer meus dedos. Todos precisam ser necessários. Eu nunca tinha pensado sobre isso dessa forma antes.

— Agora, pegue Edward por exemplo, — Frank continuou. — Quando minha esposa morreu, eu perdi o meu leme por um tempo lá. Quem não o faria, depois de 55 anos de casamento? Mas eu ainda tenho um pouco energia em mim. Eu podia limpar a entrada da garagem e pegar minhas próprias refeições. Eu o faço, às vezes, mas outras, deixo Edward cuidar de mim. Sabe por quê? — Perguntou ele. Eu tinha certeza que sabia a resposta, mas deixei-o continuar. — Primeiro de tudo, porque eu gosto da companhia. Você fica velho como eu e não quer ficar sozinho assistindo Jeopardy! durante todo o dia. Por um lado, você começa a ver as repetições, e portanto sabe todas as respostas, mas isso não é o pior. O pior de tudo é o silêncio na casa. Apenas o comprimento dos dias. Mas eu também gosto de ter Edward aqui porque Edward gosta de estar aqui. Há algo a ser dito sobre fazer tudo sozinho - ser independente. Perder essa independência é a coisa mais difícil sobre envelhecer - mas, novamente, às vezes, o maior presente que você pode dar a alguém é aceitar tudo o que eles têm para lhe oferecer. — Ele pegou um bolinho de manteiga e mordeu um pouco, deixando as migalhas cair para o seu prato. — Algumas de suas músicas são terríveis e altas, de verdade, — acrescentou. — Mesmo quando eu não tenho meu aparelho auditivo colocado. Mas esse é um preço pequeno a pagar.

Estendi a mão para outro biscoito, perguntando o que fazer com tudo isso. Então, Edward gostava de ajudar as pessoas. Mas o que isso fazia de mim? Apenas algum caso desesperado e impotente de caridade que não sabia conduzir que ele decidiu assumir? Porque se isso era o que ele pensava de mim, eu não me importava se nunca mais o visse.

— Ele é como Jeannie. É estranho, realmente. Eu não acho que alguma vez vi minha esposa tão feliz, como se estivesse nas alturas, no início de nosso casamento, quando eu caí do telhado e quebrei as duas pernas. — O avô de Edward riu com a lembrança. — Pela primeira vez, eu não tinha escolha a não ser deixar que ela tomasse conta de mim. Mas fiquei melhor em deixá-la fazer coisas por mim, com o passar dos anos. Você vê as fotos ali? — Ele apontou para a parede oposta, onde três pequenas paisagens estavam penduradas, lado a lado. Uma delas era uma pintura de um lago. Outra era uma árvore na frente de um por do sol, e a terceira era um campo com um moinho de vento, — Jeannie comprou-as em uma loja de presente uma vez quando viajou para o oeste. Deu para mim no meu aniversário. Você notou alguma coisa sobre elas?

Eu me levantei e caminhei em direção às pinturas. Elas estavam cada uma em uma moldura dourada pesada, mas, além disso, não havia nada de especialmente notável sobre elas. Era o tipo de arte que você normalmente via em salas de espera mal decoradas, ou casas de idosos. Na verdade, eu me lembrava de minha avó ter algumas pinturas praticamente idênticas em seu corredor.

— Elas são realmente bonitas, — eu menti, não querendo ferir os sentimentos do Sr. Cullen.

— São, não são? Mas estão tortas. Isso é o que eu não posso deixar de ver. Jeannie pendurou-as sozinhas. Eu era um marceneiro antes de me aposentar, assim eu sei sobre fazer coisas niveladas. Mas ela me comprou as pinturas e trouxe-as para casa em sua mala. Ela pendurou-as na noite antes do meu aniversário para me surpreender, e estava tão orgulhosa de si mesma que eu nunca tive coragem de endireita-las. Então, elas ficaram lá. Durante, oh, eu não sei. Os últimos quinze anos. Tortas.

Ele olhou com carinho para as paisagens desalinhadas e cafonas, e eu segui seu olhar. Agora que ele mencionava, eu podia ver isso claramente. A do lado esquerdo estava quase uma polegada mais acima na parede do que as outras duas. E a do meio estava inclinada ligeiramente para a direita. Você teria que realmente amar alguém, eu pensei, para aguentar 15 anos fingindo que não percebia algo assim.

O que me lembrava... Enfiei a mão no bolso e tirei o pingente, colocando-o sobre a mesa na frente dele. Sentei-me de novo. — Eu quase esqueci. Encontrei isso, — eu disse. — Tenho andado para vir entregá-lo. — Ele pegou o colar e colocou o pingente na palma da sua mão. — Eu pensei que poderia ser seu. Ou, quer dizer, de Jeannie.

— Bem. Ora essa. — O avô de Edward olhou mais de perto.

— Há uma inscrição na parte de trás, — disse eu, no caso de ele ter esquecido ou a escrita ser pequena demais para ele ver. — Diz: 'MBW tomou AC 23-03-1917.'

— Onde você encontrou isso? — Perguntou.

— No nosso sótão. Minha mãe achou entre duas tábuas, e então a primeira vez que eu vim aqui, notei que sua esposa estava usando um igual na sua foto de casamento.

— MBW. Mabel Beth Wain. Essa era a minha mãe. E AC. Arthur Cullen. Meu pai.

Então, isso explicava as datas. Pertencia a bisavó de Edward. Tinha realmente quase cem anos.

— Meu pai deu isso para minha mãe na ocasião de seu noivado. Quando ela o aceitou para ser seu marido. Jeannie usou no dia do nosso casamento. Tenho certeza que você já ouviu falar da tradição. Como é? Algo de ouro, algo azul...

— Algo velho, algo novo, algo emprestado e algo azul. — Eu o ajudei. Assisti comédias românticas o suficiente com a minha mãe para saber.

— É isso. Este era três dos quatro. Velho, azul e emprestado. Ela deveria devolvê-lo para a minha mãe após o casamento, mas o perdeu. Jeannie se sentiu horrível sobre isso, eu me lembro.

— Como você acha que acabou em nosso sótão?

— Nós nos casamos naquela casa. Edward lhe contou isso? — Eu balancei a cabeça. — Meu pai construiu-a, e Jeannie e eu vivemos lá até meus pais morrerem, foi quando a vendemos e voltamos para a casa antiga. Tivemos nossa cerimônia de casamento lá fora, no quintal, sob a cerejeira japonesa em floração.

Então, havia uma cerejeira japonesa em floração. Mas era uma árvore, não um arbusto, e estava no nosso quintal, não no jardim da frente de Edward. E eu não a tinha esmagado em uma pilha de galhos com o carro!

Olhei para o Sr. Cullen enquanto ele girava suavemente a corrente em torno de sua mão marcada pela idade. Imaginei a avó de Edward, Jeannie, em seu vestido de noiva rendado, descendo nossa escada para encontrá-lo, estendendo- lhe a mão para firmar-se em seus saltos altos. Vi o Sr. Cullen olhando para ela, do jeito que ele estava olhando para o pingente agora - com olhos gentis e turvos - quando estavam prestes a embarcar em uma vida inteira juntos.

— Obrigado, — disse ele, fechando a mão em torno dele. — Eu não imaginava que veria isso de novo.

— Não, — eu disse, colocando minha xícara na pia e limpando ambos os nossos pratos de biscoito. — Eu é que agradeço. — Embora, eu não tinha certeza de porque estava agradecendo... O chá, talvez, ou os cookies, ou apenas por passar o tempo, sentado ali conversando comigo. — Eu deveria ir, — eu disse, olhando para o relógio antigo na parede. — Tenho o meu teste de motorista amanhã. Quando Edward chegar em casa, você poderia dizer a ele que eu estive aqui? — Perguntei.

— Absolutamente, vou fazer isso, — disse Frank, levantando-se de sua cadeira. — Eu já não sou bom para muitas coisas nos dias de hoje, mas posso passar uma mensagem. — E foi quando notei o frasco, descansando no canto ao lado da geladeira.

— Hey, — eu disse, ansiosa. — Seria tudo bem se eu mudasse de ideia... Sobre aqueles picles?

O rosto do Sr. Cullen se iluminou. E não acho que foi minha imaginação: Ele ficou um pouco mais alto. — Eu acho que seria muito bem, — respondeu ele. Andei para lá e peguei o frasco. Devia pesar vinte quilos. O que diabos eu ia fazer com vinte quilos de picles? — Se você os cortar, pode colocá-los em um sanduíche de rosbife, — o avô de Edward disse, como se estivesse lendo minha mente. — Ou você pode tritura-los. Colocá-los em uma salada de atum. Jeannie costumava fazer isso.

— Mmmmm, — eu disse. — Obrigado. Muito obrigado. — Abracei o pote enorme no meu peito. Picles e atum? Parecia nojento. Mas, novamente, isso mal importava. Saí para a neve com as palavras do Sr. Cullen ecoando em minha cabeça: Às vezes, o maior presente que você pode dar a alguém é aceitar tudo o que eles têm para lhe oferecer.

Eu já sabia exatamente o que precisava fazer para acertar as coisas.

**O que será que a Bella irá fazer para se acertar com o Edward? Palpites? Gente, estou amando receber tantos reviews e fico feliz que vocês estejam cumprindo a meta.**

**Respondendo reviews: **

** : **Esse capítulo explicou bem o motivo dele gostar tanto de ajudar, ele puxou a avó. Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **A Bella é pior que uma vaca empacada. Não muda de ideia e nem consegue enxergar o que quer. Bjos

**MaluPattz: **A Bella é sempre confusa. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Situação complicada? Pois somos duas. Eu tinha era um panaca como vizinho mas felizmente ele se mudou. Bjos

**pollyanna cullen: **Que bom que está gostando! Bjos

**jas: **Calma que eles irão se acertar logo. O Edward faz sucesso aqui, todas nós queremos um pra gente. Bjos

**Bah83: **Demorou mas percebeu. Aliens são mais prováveis de acontecer do Fred Kruger. Bjos

**BabiS: **Mata nada, se você me matar não tem fic! Fico feliz que você goste tanto. Está perdoada por não participar da meta anterior mas não some mais não, ok? Bjos

**5 reviews pra ter capítulo na segunda-feira! Bjos e ótimo fom de semana.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Meta cumprida! Capítulo surpreendente! É a festa da Alice e nela teremos uma revelação! Apreciem.**

Passei a noite coberta por uma camada fina de farinha e açúcar de confeiteiro. Comecei com os cookies pinwheel, rolando a massa até ficar em um cilindro e colocando-a na geladeira para arrefecer, em seguida, mudei para o cheesecake preto-e-branco. Quando o coloquei no forno, estava pronta para enfrentar o meu novo projeto secreto. Eu só consegui cozer as camadas antes de desmoronar na cama, acordando cedo na manhã seguinte para fazer a decoração. Felizmente, eu tinha tirado todo o dia de folga do trabalho e da escola por causa do meu teste de direção, que era à tarde.

Quando finalmente consegui terminar de embalar tudo em recipientes Tupperware, estava exausta novamente, mas, de certa forma, era uma coisa boa. Meu frenesi de cozinha conseguiu manter minha mente fora do teste, para não mencionar o fato de que era Dia dos Namorados, exatamente um ano desde que eu tive meu coração dividido em um milhão de pedaços. Na verdade, eu mal tive tempo para pensar sobre qualquer uma dessas coisas até que minha mãe me ligou dos serviços de telefone junto à piscina para me lembrar que a minha tia Sarah estaria lá para me pegar para o meu teste de estrada às 13:30 - como se eu pudesse ter esquecido.

— Você está pronta, querida? — ela perguntou. Em algum lugar no fundo, uma banda ao vivo estava tocando uma versão ruim de "Can't Help Falling in Love" de Elvis Presley. — O vocalista tinha um sotaque espanhol acentuado.

— Claro, — eu suspirei. — Por que não? — Estava tão pronta como alguma vez estaria.

E revelou-se que eu nem estava mentindo. De certa forma, pensei, - enquanto estava sentada do lado de fora da casa de Alice aquela noite no carro, arrumando coragem para entrar - as coisas tinham dado um círculo completo. Aqui estava, o Dia dos Namorados novamente. E eu estava prestes a ter o meu coração quebrado, de novo. Alice e Edward gostavam um do outro. Eu tinha certeza. Hoje à noite seria a noite em que ele diria a ela, através da música. E eu tinha estupidamente me apaixonado por Edward. Então, mais uma vez, eu estava prestes a perder o cara que adorava para a minha melhor amiga. Mas havia uma diferença desta vez e era bem grande. Desta vez, eu estava perdendo-o para alguém que realmente o merecia. Virei as chaves, tirando-as da ignição com uma pequena fungada.

Além disso, eu não tinha saído da experiência de mãos vazias. Graças a Edward, eu era uma motorista licenciada. Com a exceção de dizer que eu tinha estacionado "um pouco muito perto do meio-fio," o examinador tinha me dado uma pontuação perfeita.

O que não mudava o fato de que eu estava uma pilha de nervos dirigindo sozinha pela primeira vez, é claro, ou o fato de que eu tinha zero sentido de direção. Quando finalmente consegui chegar na casa de Alice - onde eu já tinha ido um monte de vezes no ônibus antes, - eram 08:30. A festa tinha começado mais de uma hora atrás. Fui até a entrada, carregando minha caixa de papelão de pandas de pelúcia com Tupperwares de lanches em preto-e-branco equilibrados precariamente em cima. Eu podia ouvir a música vibrando através das paredes. Edward e Jasper obviamente tinham feito um bom trabalho com o subwoofer.

A porta estava entreaberta e eu empurrei-a com o pé. Para uma festa dedicada a uma espécie em extinção fofinha, fiquei surpresa de ser capaz de relatar: o que eu encontrei dentro era decididamente não-brega. Garotos e garotas (a maioria dos quais eu reconheci da escola) estavam juntos em grupos, os caras parecendo mais arrumados do que de costume, todos vestidos de preto, enquanto as meninas estavam em diferentes e bonitas roupas pretas e brancas. De repente, me senti casual demais em minhas calças pretas simples (geralmente parte de meu uniforme) e apertada camiseta branca. A sala - onde a maioria das pessoas parecia estar - estava decorada com balões em preto-e-branco de hélio e flâmulas brancas que pareciam bem legais e sofisticadas com as luzes na intensidade mais baixa.

A música estava alta e algumas pessoas estavam ocupadas jogando 'prenda a cauda no panda na sala de jantar. Eles estavam girando uma menina de olhos vendados tão rápido que eu estava com medo pela segurança da louça boa dos pais de Alice, mas todo mundo estava rindo, incluindo a menina.

Eu não podia ver Edward em lugar nenhum, mas reconheci uma menina da minha aula de química, Erin. — Hey, — eu disse, tentando perscrutar em volta da minha pilha de caixas e Tupperwares. — Você sabe onde está Alice?

— Desculpe, — disse ela. — Só cheguei agora. Não a vi.

— Ela está na cozinha, — disse a voz de um cara do outro lado de mim. Eu ajustei meus lanches, tentando ver quem era - e quando consegui obter uma visão em torno dos Tupperwares, quase deixei cair dez horas de cozinha. Seus ombros estavam mais amplos do que quando o conheci no Natal anterior. Seu rosto tinha mais barba, mas ele tinha o mesmo sorriso de idiota sem noção.

— Alec? O que você está fazendo aqui?

— É bom ver você de novo, também. — Ele riu. Ok, obviamente, ele me pegou de surpresa. Eu não tinha conseguido esconder o desdém em minha voz. Mas o que ele queria que eu fizesse depois de ter quebrado o coração da minha melhor amiga antes de correr para A Faculdade de Garotas e Cerveja? Abraçá-lo?

— Aqui, dá-me isso. — Ele pegou o cheesecake e dois outros recipientes Tupperware, deixando-me com a caixa de animais de pelúcia. — Vamos lá, — ele disse, abrindo um caminho através das pessoas que se reuniam no corredor e abrindo o caminho para a cozinha.

— Hey, baby, — disse ele, interrompendo Alice, que estava enchendo uma cesta com tiras de orelhas de panda. Ela parecia extremante bonita em um vestido preto brilhante, apertado na cintura com um cinto branco. — Bella está aqui com a comida. — Ela se virou e olhou para mim. As orelhas de panda que ela estava usando na cabeça só adicionavam ao seu olhar de inocente surpresa.

— Bella, — disse ela. — Oi. Hum. Alec está aqui! — Como se eu não tivesse notado.

— Trouxe pandas, — Eu disse, sem rodeios, colocando a caixa de papelão no chão da cozinha. — Não sei onde você os quer.

— Ah. Incrível, — disse Alice. — Alec, Bella trouxe pandas de pelúcia. — Eu tinha certeza que ele estava consciente. Afinal, ele estava bem atrás de mim.

— Você se importaria de colocá-los?

— Colocá-los onde?

— Por aí. Em lugares. Coloque-os em lugares. Ao redor. — Ela pegou a caixa, empurrando-a em seus braços. — Obrigado. Você é o melhor. — Assim que ele se foi embora, ela se virou para mim. — Tudo bem. Eu não sabia que ele estava vindo, — disse ela. — Ele só... Apareceu.

— E você o deixou entrar? — Eu disse, incrédula. — Sabe, algumas pessoas chamariam apenas 'aparecer e auto convidar-se' de invasão. Se você quer que eu lhe diga para ir embora, eu vou. Ou posso pedir a Ron Stevenson e os outros caras da equipe de futebol para mostrar-lhe a porta. Se ele ainda assim não for, chamamos a polícia.

— Não. Bella. — Ela mordeu o lábio. — Eu fiquei meio... Feliz em vê-lo.

— Você o quê? Está louca? Eu preciso lembrá-la como ele tratou você?

— Eu sei. — Alice abriu um Tupperware e começou a organizar os cookies pinwheel em um prato branco. — Mas a coisa é, eu acho que ele está mudado.

Suspirei. Alice não aprendia? Caras como ele nunca mudam. — E o que faz você pensar isso?

— Você se lembra do dia em que ele não me respondeu durante 16 horas? — como eu poderia esquecer? — Bem, quando ele finalmente escreveu de volta e eu não respondi por dois dias, ele percebeu uma coisa.

— Que é um idiota? — Eu forneci.

— Que sentia a minha falta, — disse ela, ainda focando nos biscoitos em vez de olhar-me nos olhos. — Ele pediu desculpas e temos trocado mensagens desde então.

— Você o quê? — Eu disse novamente. Todas aquelas mensagens de texto que eram supostamente da mãe recém-expert-tecnológica de Alice, de repente faziam sentido. — Por que você não me contou?

— Porque você o odeia, — respondeu ela, remexendo nos cookies. — E porque você realmente me queria com Edward. Eu não queria decepcioná-la.

— Quer dizer que você não gosta de Edward? — Minhas preocupações sobre Alice de repente tomaram um banco traseiro.

— Ele é ótimo, Bella. Honestamente. Um cara tão legal. Mas eu simplesmente não sinto aquela centelha com ele, sabe?

— Eu pensei que você disse que podia ver-se com ele daqui a cinco anos. Você disse que tinha verdadeiros sentimentos por ele.

— Eu estava tentando ter sentimentos verdadeiros por ele. Acho que eu só disse essas coisas para me convencer, porque eu queria me sentir dessa maneira. Para te fazer feliz. — eu quase ri alto. Se ela soubesse o quão miserável o pensamento dela e Edward juntos havia me feito. — Alice realmente lamenta o modo como me tratou, — disse ela, virando-se dos biscoitos para olhar para mim. — Sabe, eu acho que ele apenas chegou a faculdade e ficou abismado com ela. Toda a liberdade.

— E todas as garotas, — eu acrescentei rapidamente.

— Por favor, não fique brava com ele, Bella, — Alice pediu. Parecia que ela estava prestes a chorar, mas eu não podia evitar. Queria sacudi-la. Queria fazê-la ver: ela estava apenas tornando-se disponível para se machucar. Se esta era a escolha que ela ia fazer, não ia ter um final feliz. Além disso, eu estava louca por ela ter mentido para mim. Eu pensei que nós éramos boas amigas - melhores amigas. Pensei que ela confiava em mim o suficiente para me dizer sempre a verdade. — Eu realmente agradeço tudo o que fez para tentar me juntar com Alice, — disse Alice. — Espero que ele encontre a garota certa, mas Alice é o cara para mim. Eu não posso mudar isso, Bella, e não quero mais lutar contra isso. Então, por favor. Por favor, não fique chateada.

Engoli em seco. Então, novamente, eu não tinha sido exatamente honesta com Alice, tinha? Além disso, o que eu sabia sobre caras? Eu pensava que Edward era apenas como todos os outros, e ele tinha provado que eu estava errada. Quem garantia que eu não estava errada sobre Alec, também? Para o bem de Alice, eu esperava que estivesse.

Andei na direção dela e suspirei. — Como eu poderia ficar com raiva de você? — coloquei a mão no ombro dela, — Você está vestida como um urso panda. — mexi em suas orelhas, — Eu teria que ser algum tipo de monstro para ficar com raiva de um urso panda. Além disso, você é minha melhor amiga. O que você quiser, mesmo que seja Alice - é isso que eu quero para você. — Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e ela se lançou para mim, me apertando com força.

Eu a abracei de volta.

— Mas, Alice, — eu disse, afastando-me, de repente, percebendo que as coisas ainda não estavam bem, — Edward está aqui?

— Ele está lá em cima com Jasper, ensaiando.

— Oh, não. — Eu mordi a minha unha. — Ele gosta de você, Alice. Quero dizer realmente gosta de você. Muito. Sabe a música que ele vai cantar hoje à noite? Na frente de todos? É sobre você. — Ela colocou a mão sobre sua boca.

— Oh meu Deus, — disse ela. — Ele não pode fazer isso. Vai ficar tão envergonhado.

— Você está certa, — disse eu. — Ele não pode fazer isso. Temos que para-

lo.

Um momento depois, a música desapareceu. Uma voz familiar começou a ecoar ao longo de um microfone. — Verificação. Verificação um, dois. Todo o mundo pode me ouvir?

— Oh, não, — Alice e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Corremos para a sala de estar. O corredor estava lotado, embora, e quando chegamos lá, era tarde demais. Edward, obviamente, não era um daqueles músicos que levava duas horas para fazer uma verificação de som. Ele já tinha começado.

— Obrigado a todos por terem vindo esta noite para comemorar o Dia dos Namorados e salvar os pandas, — disse ele. — Nós somos os Duotangs. — Houve um punhado de aplausos. — Eu vou começar por cantar uma canção que realmente amo. — Ele dedilhou um acorde na guitarra. Mesmo através do meu pânico, eu percebi como ele parecia bonito com camisa branca e calças pretas. — Este é meu homem Jasper no baixo, — disse ele. Todos aplaudiram novamente. — E esta é "Brown Eyed Girl" de Van Morrison.

Alice e eu demos um suspiro de alívio quando Edward começou a dedilhar a melodia familiar. Obviamente, ele se acovardou. Talvez ele tivesse visto Alice e Alec juntos e decidiu contra cantar a música que ele escreveu. Fosse qual fosse a razão, não importava. Todo mundo que já tinha ouvido "Brown Eyed Girl" amava. E mesmo que ele estivesse cantando sobre Alice, com seus grandes olhos castanhos, ninguém jamais iria adivinhar.

Além disso, outra razão para me sentir aliviada: Edward era bom. Muito bom. Ele não tinha nada para se envergonhar. Sua voz era profunda e constante.

E quando veio a parte dos 'sha-la-la-la-la', ele e Jasper ambos fecharam os olhos e deram tudo o que tinham. Seu cabelo acobreado saltou quando ele baixou a cabeça para escolher os acordes na sua guitarra. As orelhas panda que ele estava usando (Alice tinha obviamente estado com ele antes) pareciam ridículas, mas de alguma forma isso me fez adorá-lo ainda mais. Eu sabia que ele estava cantando para Alice, mas queria que fosse aos meus olhos castanhos que ele estava fazendo a serenata.

Um por um, os casais se levantaram para dançar, e todos se juntaram a cantar o refrão. Mesmo Alice e eu cantamos com os braços ligados e balançamos. Depois quando a música terminou todos enlouqueceram, gritando e batendo palmas.

— Obrigado. Obrigado, — Edward e Jasper disseram, acenando para diminuir o aplauso. De repente eu não estava mais tão preocupada com Edward. Mesmo que ele estivesse prestes a ter o seu coração partido por Alice, ele estava certo. Depois de ouvi-lo cantar, cada menina na festa ia estar atirando-se a seus pés. Ele ia precisar de todos os 15 Valentins que tinha comprado. E - mesmo se eu já não o tivesse perdido, agindo como uma idiota na outra noite - de jeito nenhum eu ia conseguir segurar o meu lugar no número 12.

— Estou feliz que vocês gostaram do aquecimento, — Edward disse quando o aplauso tinha acalmado um pouco. — Agora eu quero subir um pouco o nível e fazer um pequeno número acústico. — Ele dedilhou sua guitarra novamente. — Eu escrevi esta eu mesmo.

— Não. Não, não! — Eu gritei, saltando para os meus pés.

— Bella. Hey! — Disse ele, sorrindo e apertando os olhos para as luzes do palco que ele e Jasper tinham montado.

Todo mundo estava olhando para mim agora. — Hey, — eu disse sem convicção, acenando para a sala em geral. — Hum, oi. — eu queria dizer-lhe que ele não tinha que ir em frente com nosso negócio de "extrema composição", que só ia humilhar-se na frente da sala cheia de gente, mas agora, com todo mundo olhando para nós, eu percebi que seria ainda mais humilhante detê-lo. Ia ser como assistir um acidente de trem acontecer, mas não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer.

— Você disse alguma coisa? — Perguntou ele.

— Oh. Não, — respondi, procurando palavras. — Quero dizer. Sim. Eu disse neve. Neve. Neve, neve. — Apontei para a janela da frente, onde, felizmente, grandes flocos brancos tinham começado a cair. — É romântico, certo? Toda essa neve? Feliz Dia dos Namorados a todos. — Eu sentei, sentindo-me como uma idiota.

Edward dedilhou sua guitarra novamente. — Sim, — ele disse. — Ainda bem que você adora a neve. Acontece a cada inverno.

Todo mundo meio que riu, o que foi excelente. Eu merecia. Afundei mais na minha cadeira. Alice pegou minha mão em apoio.

— De qualquer forma, uma amiga minha me disse uma vez, — Edward continuou, — que, se você gosta de alguém, deve dizê-lo em suas próprias palavras. — Ele olhou diretamente para mim, o que só me fez sentir mais como uma perdedora. — Então eu escrevi essa canção. É para alguém que, em pouco tempo, tornou-se mais especial para mim do que eu jamais poderia ter pensado. — Ele dedilhou outro acorde. — Jasper aqui vai me acompanhar no kazoo***** e com chaves do carro. — Todos riram novamente quando Jasper levantou um conjunto de chaves e começou a sacudi-las ritmicamente. — Eu chamo isso de "Valentim Número Um". — Houve um silêncio na sala, quando eles começaram a tocar.

**N/A: É um instrumento de sopro que adiciona um timbre de zumbido à voz do instrumentista quando se vocaliza no instrumento. **

_Uma dúzia de rosas, uma dúzia de tentativas, uma dúzia de Valentins decepcionantes _

_Você pode ver que ela está se sentindo triste, mas sabe que ela nunca o diria. _

_Ela está esperando o ônibus, não sabe o meu nome _

_Desejo que seus olhos castanhos olhassem em minha direção. _

_Sim, a menina com os óculos é a minha Valentim número um._

Jasper começou um solo de kazoo. Todo mundo estava balançando. Algumas pessoas até estavam acenando com as telas dos telefones celulares iluminadas na sala escura, como você faria em um concerto. Mas eu estava congelada no lugar, olhando diretamente para Edward, que estava olhando diretamente para mim.

_Um cookie em forma de coração, um sinal em forma de coração, o coração que ela segura é o que é meu _

_Embora ela pareça tão próxima também está muito distante. _

_Veja, ela não acredita que eu não sou igual _

_Que não vou quebrar seu coração, não a machucarei. _

_Sim, a menina com os óculos é a minha Valentim número um._

Edward ainda não tinha tirado os olhos de mim, e agora, as pessoas tinham notado. Todos que não estavam fixados em Edward se viraram para olhar para mim. Algumas das meninas estavam mesmo fazendo olhos tristes e cutucando seus namorados. Alguma pessoa estúpida na parte de trás ficava dizendo, — Awwww. Isso é tão doce. — Eu olhei por cima do ombro, tentando silenciá-la com meus olhos.

_Uma última tentativa, uma última canção, uma última chance de provar que ela está errada_

_Gostaria de saber a coisa perfeita para dizer. _

_Se ela me recusar vai ser uma vergonha _

_Mas eu tenho que tentar, tenho que fazê-lo hoje. _

_Porque a menina com os óculos é a minha Valentim número um. _

_Ela tem as chaves do meu coração, ela é a minha Valentim número um._

Ele tocou três acordes, olhando profundamente em meus olhos através da sala, como se ninguém mais estivesse ali.

_Ela não vem à dúzia, ela é minha Valentim número um_.

Quando ele tocou o último acorde, a sala ficou em silêncio. Todos, e quero dizer todos, estava olhando para ele e depois para mim. Ou olhando para mim e depois para ele, esperando para ver o que íamos fazer a seguir. Edward levantou a correia da guitarra por cima da cabeça e gentilmente deu o instrumento para Jasper. Ele deu um único passo para mim.

Eu me levantei. — Desculpe-me, — disse eu, passando por uma menina, quase derrubando o copo que ela estava segurando. — Desculpe-me, — eu disse de novo. Eu podia sentir que lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, mas não tinha tempo para limpá-las. — Sai da frente! — Eu gritei para um cara que não se moveu rápido o suficiente. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward - os olhos de todos - ainda em mim e não conseguia respirar. Eu simplesmente não conseguia respirar. Meu único pensamento era que eu tinha que ir para a porta.

**A música era para a Bella! Acho que nós já sabíamos disso. E a Alice não está interessada no Edward já que ela ainda fala com o ex-namorado! Acho que se a Alice tivesse dito isso desde o início teria poupado muita coisa, então eu meio que entendo se alguém quiser matar ela.**

**Respondendo reviews: **

**beatriz. carvalho. menezes: **Acredite, você não é a única que quer um assim. O que a Bella fez é só no próximo capítulo. Bjos

**eli belluty: **Primeiro de tudo, seja super bem-vinda! E super concordo com tudo com o que você disse. E nesse capítulo, descobrimos que a Alice não gosta mesmo do Edward e só dava atenção pra ele por causa da Bella. Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **Pode parecer nojento mas vai que é gostoso. Todas nós queremos um vizinho assim. Isso da tradição só ia ser no último capítulo ¬¬ dona Dayane. Bjos

**MaluPattz: **O Edward super puxou a avó dele. Eu queria que o vovô Cullen oferecesse o colar de presente pra ela. Sem analisar ninguém dessa vez? Bjos

**suzanamaria. quintana: **Engraçado como todo mundo fala mal desses picles aqui. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **É muito amor pra aceitar quadro tortos por anos. Sua suposição estava certa. Bjos

**Bah83: **O que ela fez só no próximo capítulo. E já teve gente que viu ovinis, tem desenhos estranhos em plantações e quem me garante que a NASA não está escondendo nada? E ninguém viu o Fred mas, pensando bem, ninguém pode falar porque ele mata as pessoas nos sonhos e ninguém sobreviveu pra falar algo. Bjos

**jas: ** Acertou que a música era pra Bella. Até que estava bem óbvio. Bjos

**P. Bruce: **Isso é só no próximo capítulo flor. Bjos

**Estou imensamente feliz que todos o reviews que recebi. E tenho uma notícia ruim: Rhymes with Cupid só tem mais 2 capítulos, ou seja, essa semana já acaba. Deixando a tristeza de lado, quarta-feira tem mais se tiver 5 novos reviews mas aposto que você vão cumprir a meta. **

**E eu tenho pensado muito na minha próxima história adaptada e decidi que vocês vão me ajudar a escolher. Vocês querem Beward colegial, faculdade ou vida adulta? Mandem reviews com a resposta e a decisão será divulgada no sábado, no último capítulo de Rhymes with Cupid. Conto com a ajuda de vocês! Bjos e até quarta-feira.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nesse capítulo descobriremos o que a Bella fez pro Edward. E, sobre minha próxima adaptação, Beward faculdade está ganhando. Pra quem não sabe do que estou falando, volte no capítulo anterior e leia as notas finais. Apreciem!**

Quando ele chegou ao pé de mim eu já estava atrapalhada com as minhas chaves. — Bella! — Disse Edward. — Espere.

— Não, — respondi, finalmente conseguindo abrir a porta do carro.

— Por favor. Apenas me escute por um minuto.

Virei-me para ele. Minha voz saiu trêmula e furiosa. — Você deveria gostar de Alice, — eu disse, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

— Devia? — Ele disse.

— Sim, — eu acusei. — Você comprou seu Valentim favorito com os filhotes idiotas usando chapéus. Ajudou-a com a música para a festa como uma desculpa para conseguir o seu número. Você me disse que ela era bonita. Até perguntou se ela era solteira. — Eu apontei para a sala de estar onde ele tinha acabado de me surpreender na frente de todos na festa de panda. — Então, que diabos foi isso?

— Isso foi uma música que eu escrevi. Para você. — como se isso não fosse óbvio. Como se cada pessoa na festa não soubesse exatamente como ele se sentia agora, — Pensei que seria romântico.

_Romântico_? Tente esmagador? Tente incompreensível? Tente chocante do tipo '_o tapete acaba de ser retirado de debaixo de mim e eu não sei se rio ou choro_'? Eu sabia que o que ele tinha feito era doce, para não mencionar corajoso. Eu devia estar feliz, imaginei, e eu estava, mas também estava envergonhada e confusa. Eu não tinha tido tempo para esclarecer tudo isso na minha mente ainda.

— Jasper disse que achava que qualquer garota gostaria, — Edward tentou. Então ele suspirou, deixando seus ombros caírem. Ele esfregou a mão na testa, como se tentar me perceber estivesse dando-lhe uma grande dor de cabeça. — Mas, novamente, Jasper tem 19 anos e ele nunca teve uma namorada, então... Deus, me desculpe, Bella. Eu sou uma droga nessas coisas. Eu sei que te disse a um tempo no carro que eu tive toneladas de namoradas em Toronto, mas isso não era exatamente verdade. Mais como duas. Ou, ok, duas e meia, se você contar essa garota com quem eu partilhei um sorvete no acampamento de verão quando tinha doze anos. Além disso, eu sou totalmente denso. Você já me disse naquele dia no carro: que não sente o mesmo que eu. Eu só pensei que talvez não iria machucar tentar uma última vez. Eu tenho tentado ser apenas seu amigo, mas não tenho sido capaz de tirar você da minha mente.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso de trás. — E, se isso vale de alguma coisa, eu comprei isso para você. — Ele me passou um envelope. Eu peguei e abri. Dentro estava o meu Valentim favorito da Goodman Gifts & Stationery - o cartão em branco com o coração vermelho em um fundo prateado. Eu abri. Dentro estava a letra da canção que ele tinha acabado de cantar para mim. — Eu que escrevi e realmente rima, — acrescentou miseravelmente. — Pensei que você ia gostar. — olhei para ele. O poste de luz pegava os flocos de neve em seu cabelo, fazendo-o brilhar. Ele era tão lindo, e tão doce, e tão sem noção ao mesmo tempo. — Oh sim, — disse ele, entendendo mal o meu olhar. Estendeu a mão e tirou as orelhas de panda da cabeça. — E aqui estou eu, confessando o meu amor, enquanto uso orelhas de panda. Apenas acrescente isso a minha lista de movimentos suaves.

— O que você está falando?

— Como assim, o que eu estou falando? Toda vez que eu tento fazer algo de bom para você, estrago tudo. — Ele começou a listar as coisas com seus dedos. — Eu te assustei com a aula de baliza, disse que você matou o arbusto cereja japonês favorito de meu avô, assei biscoitos não comestíveis para você, dei-lhe flores mortas, provoquei você sobre acidentalmente desligar o aquecimento, te assustei até a morte batendo tampas de lata de lixo, fiz você quebrar o seu telefone... — Ele parou. — E, ah, sim, agora não só eu te levei a acreditar que tinha tesão pela sua amiga, mas também envergonhei você na frente de uma sala cheia de pessoas. Tenho certeza que você está morrendo de vontade de sair comigo. Quem não gostaria? Edward Cullen aqui, — ele gritou, alto o suficiente para a rua inteira ouvir. — Total partido! — Ele colocou suas orelhas de panda novamente. — Esta noite apenas, vem com orelhas de panda idiotas.

— Cale-se, — eu disse suavemente.

Ele realmente achava que eu me importava com essas coisas? Ele não percebia que eu tinha sido muito pior, afastando-o cada vez que ele tentava me ajudar; constantemente assumindo que, só porque ele era um cara, ele era um porco como Mike Love quando, na verdade, ele era o completo oposto? Ele não sabia como eu queria tanto poder aceitar o que ele estava oferecendo - os gestos carinhosos e até mesmo as coisas românticas bregas - sem sentir que estava apenas entregando meu coração para ser esmagado?

— Então depois que você ficou com raiva de mim, eu apenas tentei fazer coisas para você em segredo, porque pelo menos você não ficaria desapontada se eu errasse. Mas, conhecendo-me, eu provavelmente estraguei tudo de qualquer maneira. Como a entrada de automóveis, você provavelmente não a queria limpa. E o boneco Cupido. Eu provavelmente dei-o ao bebê errado doente. E então, depois de toda a coisa estúpida com a doença de Lyme, eu fui e menti sobre ter escorbuto, que é uma doença verdadeira causada por uma deficiência de vitaminas, sabe. Não é algo para se fazer piadas a respeito.

— Cale-se, — eu disse de novo.

— Certo. Me calando. — Ele virou-se, mas eu coloquei a mão em seu ombro, parando-o. Antes que ele pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, e antes que eu tivesse a chance de pensar sobre isso, eu estava na frente dele. E estava beijando-o. No começo, ele deve ter ficado chocado. Seus braços estavam pendurados frouxamente ao seu lado, mas um segundo depois, senti uma de suas mãos nas minhas costas, em seguida, movendo-se para meus ombros. Seus dedos roçaram a parte de trás da minha cabeça levemente. Eu pensei que ele ia correr os dedos pelo meu cabelo - todo apaixonado e romântico, - mas um segundo depois, senti o que ele estava realmente fazendo: deslizando suas orelhas de panda na minha cabeça. Me afastei e olhei para cima, rindo. — Obrigado, — eu disse, endireitando-as.

— De nada, — disse Edward, obviamente tentando avaliar a situação. Ficamos ali, olhando nos olhos um do outro. — Posso considerar o que acabou de acontecer como uma pista de que você não me odeia?

— Eu não te odeio, — respondi.

— Tudo bem. — Ele hesitou. — Posso acreditar que significa que você gosta de mim?

— Eu gosto de você, — disse a ele.

— Gosta? Eu também gosto de você, — ele respondeu.

— É. Eu meio que percebi, — eu disse. — Pela canção...

— E Alice? Ela é legal. E sim, até mesmo bonita, mas eu não me sinto assim em relação a ela. Eu estava ajudando-a com a música como uma forma de estar mais perto de você. A razão que eu perguntei se ela era solteira... Isso foi para Jasper.

Ele olhou para a janela da frente da casa de Alice. Lá dentro, eu podia ver o colega de Edward, Jasper, enrolando cabos diferentes. — Ele está realmente decidido a salvar as baleias, — explicou Edward. Lembrei-me da tatuagem da baleia assassina que eu tinha visto em seu braço no dia em que tinha ido à procura de Edward no Keyhole. — Pensei que talvez eles se dariam bem. Eu não sei. Unir forças e salvar um animal novo. Cavalos-marinhos, ou algo assim. Você nunca vê alguém os salvando. Mas parece que ela está interessada nesse cara mais velho que apareceu. Assim...

— É muito ruim para os cavalos-marinhos, — Eu forneci. Jasper parecia ser um cara muito legal. Eu não tinha dúvida, pelo menos, que ele teria tratado Alice melhor do que Alec. Mas o que se podia fazer?

— É. Azar para os cavalos-marinhos. — Edward fez uma pausa. — Então. Você gosta de mim? — Ele perguntou de novo, como se ainda não acreditasse no que eu estava dizendo.

— Sim, — eu respondi, rindo. — Eu gosto de você. Venha aqui. — Peguei a mão dele e levei-o para a parte traseira do carro. — Eu fiz-lhe um presente. — Abri a mala e levantei a tampa de uma caixa de papelão.

— Você fez isso? — Ele perguntou, inclinando-se para olhar para o bolo com camadas enormes que eu tinha feito. O topo estava decorado com estradas de glacê minúsculas. Edifícios e casas feitas de biscoitos de pão alinhavam as ruas e carros feitos de caixas de fósforos corriam ao longo das estradas.

— Este aqui é um Audi A4, — eu disse, apontando para um carro. — Ele deve custar cerca de 40 mil dólares. E aqui está o BMW Série 7. Oitenta mil no mínimo. — ele corou, — E aqui estou eu… — apontei para um pequeno carro vermelho entre eles. — Fazendo estacionamento paralelo extremo entre eles, e passando meu teste de estrada com uma pontuação quase perfeita.

— Realmente? — Ele perguntou, sorrindo.

— Realmente. — Ele me abraçou. — E aqui, — eu disse, voltando-me para o bolo e apontando as letras no fundo, é onde diz 'Obrigado, Edward' porque eu percebi que nunca disse isso a você em pessoa. Não sinceramente, de qualquer maneira. E eu deveria ter dito. Mesmo se tivesse falhado meu teste, eu ainda devia imensamente a você apenas por acreditar em mim e por se recusar a desistir, mesmo quando eu não era exatamente legal com você. Não sou muito boa em aceitar ajuda de pessoas, — eu admiti. — Ou lidar com grandes gestos românticos. Acho que tenho de trabalhar nisso.

Ele sorriu e colocou o dedo no glacê, lambendo-o. — Posso comê-lo? — Perguntou ele após o fato.

— Bem, sim. Agora que você o lambeu.

— Ótimo. Podemos trazê-lo para dentro? Meus pés estão prestes a cair. — Olhei para baixo e notei pela primeira vez que ele estava com tanta pressa para correr atrás de mim que não tinha sequer colocado suas botas.

Enfiei a mão no porta-malas para o bolo. — Aqui, — disse Edward, ficando na minha frente. — Eu levo.

— Eu posso… — Comecei, então parei. Dei um passo para trás. — Obrigado, — eu disse, deixando-o levá-lo. Fechei o porta-malas, inclinei-me sobre a caixa do bolo que ele estava segurando, e beijei-o mais uma vez, suavemente nos lábios. Foi um beijo longo, lento e demorado, mas no segundo em que afastei meus lábios, ele correu para a entrada, parando a meio caminho e pulando freneticamente sobre seus pés enquanto esperava que eu o alcançasse. Ele tinha um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, e era difícil dizer se ele estava pulando assim porque seus pés estavam frios, ou porque ele estava feliz... Mas se como eu estava me sentindo era qualquer indicação, estava disposta a apostar que tinha mais a ver com a opção dois.

**Um bolo! Essa era a surpresa. E agora está super explicado o motivo do Edward fazer tudo aquilo por ela, ele ainda gostava dela mas não queria ter seu coração partido novamente.**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**MaluPattz: **Era muita informação para ela e ela entrou em pânico. Se isso é uma não análise sua, não quero nem saber quando for uma análise de verdade. Agradeço pelo voto e torça pra mais pessoas votarem pra Vida adulta ganhar. Bjos

**DaysCullenB.S: **Tadinha, ela entrou em pânico. Talvez tenha casamento talvez não. Bjos

**BabiS: **Não recebi sua review passada flor. Ela ficou apavorada e eu também quis matar a Alice por ela ter escondido que estava se correspondendo com o ex o tempo todo. Agradeço pelo voto e torça pra ganhar. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **É muito amor, também não suporto ver coisas desarrumadas porque me dá agonia. Obrigada pelo voto e torça pra Beward faculdade ganhar. Bjos

**suzanamaria. quintana: **O.õ fiquei com muito medo de você agora. Bjos

**Bah83: **Também me deu vontade de bater na Alice. E sobre a Bella. Ela ficou apavorada com a informação do Edward gostar dela sendo que, esse tempo todo, ela pensou que ele gostava da Alice. Sem comentários sobre aliens hoje. Bjos

**MARJORIE: **O capítulo final é no sábado, que bom que esteja gostando. Bjos

**Guest: **Muito fofa mesmo. Ela relata todos os momentos deles. Bjos

**Último capítulo no sábado gente! E ele só sai se tiver os 5 reviews que eu peço em todo dia de postagem. Quem não deixou sua opinião sobre minha próxima história, vote que o resultado sairá no sábado. Bjos gente e até lá!**


	20. Epílogo

**Último capítulo! E temos um casamento o/! De quem será?**

_Um ano e meio depois..._

— Edward! — Eu gritei, inclinando-me pela janela do meu quarto. — Jasper! Podem desligar essa coisa e ir se arranjar?

Meu lindo namorado de cabelos acobreados olhou para mim do quintal, sorrindo. — Mas nós temos isso trabalhando quase perfeitamente. Olhe. — Ele se virou para seu amigo, que por agora já era tão meu amigo quanto dele. — Ok, Jasper. Realmente entre no personagem. Seja o guaxinim.

Jasper fez anéis com os dedos e segurou-os sobre os olhos, agachando-se e esgueirando-se pelo quintal. Ele se aproximou das latas do lixo, farejando o ar como se cheirando deliciosas coisas podres. Mas quando foi para levantar a tampa do caixote de lixo orgânico, um projetor de 200 watts instantaneamente acendeu, um sistema de irrigação automatizado com detector de movimento começou e rock suave incrivelmente alto encheu o ar (Celine Dion - "My Heart Will Go On"). Edward não tinha qualquer prova real, mas ele estava convencido que esta música em particular iria enxotar os dois guaxinins - que haviam construído um ninho no telhado do nosso galpão e deram à luz a seis jovens. Eles tinham aprendido a desfazer as tiras de lixo à prova de guaxinim na primavera seguinte a Edward as ter instalado para mim e, desde então, minha mãe, Edward e eu tínhamos estado trancados em uma batalha épica com eles.

Jasper gritou em alarme falso e saiu correndo, suas roupas pingando água devido aos aspersores*****.

**N/A: Irrigadores de jardim**

Eu não podia evitar a risada que escapou dos meus lábios, mas sufoquei-a rapidamente. — Desligue isso! — Eu gritei por cima da música. — Vocês estão deixando a grama molhada! A cerimônia é daqui a uma hora! — Um pequeno círculo de cadeiras já estava criado no final do pátio perto da árvore de cereja japonesa, que estava em plena floração.

— Oh. Certo, — disse Edward. — Desculpe! — Ele desligou o aspersor. — Então? — Ele ficou para trás. — O que você acha?

— É impressionante, — Respondi. — É muito bom, realmente. Eu amo. — Houve uma batida na minha porta. — Agora vão. — Enxotei Edward e Jasper para longe. — Vistam-se.

— Indo, — respondeu Edward. — Vejo você em breve, guaxinim. — Ele soprou-me um beijo, que eu fingi ignorar.

— Eu estou decente. Entre, — gritei na direção da minha porta, pensando que era a minha mãe ou talvez Alice chegando cedo para me mostrar seu vestido. Desde que ela e Alec tinham finalmente terminado no mês anterior (algo que tinha chegado tarde, se você me perguntasse), ela tinha estado planejando sua roupa para o dia de hoje, na esperança de parecer tão gostosa que Jasper seria forçado a vê-la como mais do que apenas uma amiga. Eu tinha a sensação de que ela não teria muita dificuldade. Ele tinha uma queda por ela há muito tempo. Mas mesmo que ela tivesse deixado de estar brava comigo há muito tempo por tentar juntá-la com Edward quando eu própria gostava dele, ela se recusava a me deixar ter qualquer papel na tarefa de juntá-la com o melhor amigo dele.

— Sem ofensa, — ela disse, — mas suas habilidades de casamenteira são piores do que suas habilidades de condução costumavam ser. — Ela estava certa e eu não tomei isso pessoalmente.

Mas não era Alice na porta. — O que é isso? Não consegui ouvir, — respondeu uma voz familiar. Eu fechei a janela e atravessei o quarto.

— Sr. Cullen! Quer dizer, Frank. — Eu estava mais do que um pouco surpresa de ver o avô de Edward de pé no corredor do lado de fora do meu quarto, já vestido em seu terno. Desde que Edward e eu tínhamos começado a namorar, nossas famílias se tornaram próximas, e ele vinha muitas vezes para tomar chá comigo ou minha mãe. Mas sua artrite estava piorando. Ele não costumava subir nossas escadas íngremes se pudesse evitá-lo.

— Oh, bem, — Disse ele, vendo-me ao entrar. — Você está linda, Bella. — Dei um passo atrás para deixá-lo entrar, apreciando a forma como o meu vestido longo de seda ondulava em torno de meus tornozelos. — Eu queria trazer isso.

Ele apertou algo em minha mão. Eu olhei para o minúsculo pingente de opala em forma de coração. — Algo velho. Algo azul. Algo emprestado. Passou um longo tempo desde que houve um casamento nesta casa, — disse ele.

— Obrigado. — Abracei-o com força.

Depois que ajudei o Sr. Cullen a descer as escadas, eu voltei e sentei na minha cama, segurando o pingente na minha mão e maravilhada com o quanto tudo tinha mudado desde o Dia dos Namorados de um ano e meio atrás.

Por um lado, Alice e eu tínhamos sido demitidas. Aconteceu no dia depois da festa de Alice, quando o Sr. Goodman descobriu a caixa de chocolates vazia na sala de armazenamento e conversou com alguns clientes. Ele estava realmente desapontado conosco, mesmo depois de termos explicado que tínhamos roubado os chocolates para o bem maior dos ursos que habitam as florestas da China. E apesar de ele não ter tomado nossos bônus (entre isso e a festa, Alice conseguiu dinheiro suficiente para adotar Oreo e sua irmã Domino), ele disse que não podia tolerar o nosso comportamento, e que não nos despedir enviaria a mensagem errada ao resto do pessoal.

Foi perturbador no início, mas a longo prazo funcionou. Alice conseguiu um emprego a tempo parcial limpando as gaiolas e coordenando adoções no Piggies in Crisis, uma organização local de resgate de porcos da Guiné. E, quanto a mim, eu encontrei uma mulher em nossa vizinhança, que administrava uma empresa de bolos e precisava de ajuda nas tardes para colocar glacê nos bolos e fazer entregas. Eu amava o trabalho - para não mencionar os bolos grátis que podia levar para casa algumas vezes - e os clientes eram ótimos, também. A Sra. Conchetti até encomendou um bolo em forma de coração em fevereiro passado, para comemorar o primeiro aniversário de seu neto.

E então lá estava meu namorado... O doce, leal e amoroso Edward, que - quando não estava ocupado construindo meu sistema de impedimento para guaxinim - poderia ser encontrado ajudando minha mãe a trocar o óleo do nosso carro, ou parando no Piggies in Crisis levando um monte de lascas de madeira frescas e grátis para Alice. Mesmo apesar de ele se ter formado no colegial e estar mais ocupado do que nunca a ter sucesso como marceneiro, ele nunca deixava passar uma oportunidade de ajudar alguém com qualquer coisa. Ele também nunca parava de tentar acertar a coisa toda do romance: um jantar à luz de velas com frango caseiro à la rei para o meu aniversário (que eu fingi não perceber que estava quase seco demais para comer), cartões de surpresa e flores por nenhuma razão, piqueniques no parque. Mesmo que eu lhe dissesse que não precisava dessas coisas, a verdade era que o fazia tão feliz fazer isso por mim que eu quase aprendi a gostar.

Até a sua utilidade extrema parecia encantadora para mim a maior parte do tempo estes dias, mas ainda havia as alturas estranhas quando ele me fazia suspirar em exasperação. Como o dia no mês passado, quando ele 'oh tão solícito' tinha parado pela casa em sua pausa para o almoço e verificou nosso correio, em seguida, dirigiu por metade da cidade para me encontrar na escola, interrompendo uma sessão de estudo de última hora antes do meu exame de cálculo.

— Bella! — Ele disse, beijando-me no rosto antes de correr para o banco da mesa de café com tanto entusiasmo que ele quase me jogou para o chão. — Está aqui. Abra. Abra agora. — Eu levantei um dedo, em seguida, terminei a equação em que vinha trabalhando antes de pousar o meu livro de cálculo com cuidado. — Por favor! — Ele disse, saltitando como uma criança esperando para abrir um presente de aniversário. — Você está me matando aqui. Abra.

Olhei para ele com trepidação. Afinal, o conteúdo do envelope poderia facilmente mudar tudo e não necessariamente para melhor. — Você abre, — eu disse, então estremeci quando ele rasgou o papel. O ruído da carta sendo desdobrada de alguma forma parecia ampliado, mesmo no refeitório barulhento.

— Hmmm. — Ele franziu o rosto enquanto lia. — Bem...

— Dê-me isso! — Eu peguei a carta dele.

— Você conseguiu! — Um sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto. — Uma bolsa de estudos integral. — Então ele me levantou e me abraçou antes de erguer-me no ar e me girar. — Minha namorada é a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo inteiro! — Ele gritou para todo o refeitório.

Desde então, Edward tinha me ajudado a preparar em uma dúzia de maneiras diferentes: visitando o campus comigo, debruçado sobre calendários de cursos, fazendo telefonemas para procurar um apartamento de estudantes, reservando uma van para a mudança. Mas nada que ele fizesse podia realmente preparar qualquer um de nós para a realidade que estaríamos enfrentando em apenas poucos meses. Eu ia para a faculdade em Nova York. Ele ia ficar em Middleford, continuando a sua aprendizagem e cuidando de seu avô. Nos veríamos no verão e durante as férias, é claro. Mas eu não conseguia imaginar como isso seria suficiente. Nós mal tínhamos passado um dia separados no último ano e meio. Então, novamente, eu decidi, teria apenas que ser o suficiente, porque eu não podia suportar o pensamento de perdê-lo. Eu amava Edward mais do que jamais imaginei ser possível.

— Bella? — Outra batida na porta interrompeu meus pensamentos. — Posso entrar?

Minha mãe não esperou por uma resposta. Ela entrou no quarto. Seu cabelo estava arranjado em cachos cuidadosos e ela parecia mais bonita do que alguma vez a vira. Como todas as heroínas das comédias românticas cafonas que ela assistia, ela parecia radiante e esperançosa - pronta para desfrutar de seu final feliz.

— Ah, mãe. — Eu me levantei.

Ela girou em seu vestido de renda antiga, parecendo meio embaraçada. — Obrigada, querida.

— Tenho algo para você do Sr. Cullen, — eu disse, abrindo a palma da mão para mostrar-lhe o colar. — Algo velho, azul e emprestado. Aqui, vire-se. — Eu levantei os cachos e prendi o fecho do pingente de opala em volta do seu pescoço, em seguida, afastei-me para ver a imagem completa. Ela parecia deslumbrante no vestido de cor creme e a cor azul iridescente do pingente realçava as manchas azuis em seus olhos, exatamente como tinha feito nas vezes que eu o tinha usado. — Você está nervosa? — Perguntei.

— Não tanto quanto Valter, — disse ela, rindo.

No final de contas, o que acontecia no México não ficava no México. Definitivamente. No começo, eu me ressentia com Valter, o jeito que ele tentava ser meu amigo com ofertas de sorvete (como se eu fosse uma criança de cinco anos de idade), as noites que ele e minha mãe saíam até tarde para dançar como se fossem eles os adolescentes, e, pior, as vezes que ele passava a noite e eu acordava para encontrá-lo em nossa cozinha, servindo-se de uma tigela de cereais como o dono do lugar. Mas, com o tempo, ele deixou de me incomodar tanto. Se Valter Bigaskis fazia minha mãe feliz - e ele fazia - então quem era eu para ficar no caminho?

Olhei para o relógio. — Tudo bem. Você está pronta?

— Tão pronta como alguma vez vou estar, — minha mãe respondeu. Nós nos abraçamos uma vez, em seguida, começamos a descer as escadas.

— Aí vêm elas, — Eu ouvi Edward dizer quando nossos pés tocaram o terceiro degrau rangente a contar de cima.

— O quê? — O avô de Edward perguntou em voz alta. — Você quer um chiclete*****? — Mas depois ele nos viu e seus olhos ficaram com um olhar distante.

**N/A: Edward diz no original: 'Here they come', que rima com o que o avô dele acha que ouviu que é: 'You want some gum?' **

— Bem, agora eu posso dizer que eu vi as duas noivas mais bonitas do mundo descer aquela escadaria, — ele disse à minha mãe. Ela corou.

Quando minha mãe pediu ao avô de Edward para acompanhá-la até o altar, ele tinha estado muito feliz, mas quando ela lhe disse que ia dizer seus votos com Valter sob a mesma árvore de cereja japonesa que ele e Jeannie tinham feito, ele tinha ficado tão tocado que quase chorou.

— Vamos, Reneé? — Minha mãe pegou o braço de Frank e ele a levou para a cozinha.

Edward avançou a seguir, me pegou pela mão, e me girou. — Você está linda, — disse ele.

Eu sorri para ele em seu terno. — Você não parece tão mal também, — respondi, beijando-o suavemente nos lábios.

— Sabe, Bella... — Ele hesitou, recuando e me dando um olhar sério. — Ainda não é tarde demais para reconsiderar.

Dirigi-me ao espelho no corredor para endireitar a cadeia no meu colar - um pingente com uma pequena pérola que Edward tinha me dado em nosso primeiro aniversário/Dia dos Namorados. Ele veio para trás de mim, entrelaçando seus braços em volta da minha cintura e olhando por cima do meu ombro. — Isabella Big-ass-kiss, — eu disse, tentando manter uma cara séria. Limpei minha garganta. — Eu sou um membro da família Big-ass-kiss. — Estremeci. — Prazer em conhecê-lo. — Eu estendi minha mão para o espelho. — Eu sou uma Big-ass- kiss. — Edward bufou, cobrindo a boca. Felizmente, minha mãe estava fora do alcance da minha voz na cozinha, remexendo em seu buquê.

— Hmmm. — Edward fez uma cara de dor.

— Sim, — eu concordei. — Não.

— Bem, então, Isabella Swan, — disse ele, segurando o braço da mesma forma que seu avô havia feito para a minha mãe. — Vamos?

— Sim, Edward Cullen, acho que devemos ir, — eu respondi. Então nós ligamos nossos braços e saímos para a luz do sol e para os convidados esperando.

**Acabou meus amores! O livro adaptado chama-se Rhymes with Cupid da autora Anna Humphrey. Foi mega divertido adaptar esse livro! Agradeço todas aquelas que comentaram desde o início e meu agradecimento também vai para aquelas que chegaram depois. Muito obrigada gente, cada comentário mesmo pequeninho fez meu dia muito feliz e me motivou a continuar!**

**Respondendo reviews: **

**BabiS: **Você realmente criou uma conta! Esse nervosismo faz parte do charme dele. Ok mãe Diná, você acertou. Teve casamento mas não de quem você queria. Lá embaixo eu digo quem venceu. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Rir ou chorar? Humm, difícil escolher mas faça ambos: ria até chorar. Bjos

**MaluPattz: **Último momento junto com eles hoje. Também adorei o bolo. Resultado da votação lá embaixo. Bjos

**Bah83: **Será que você faria tudo isso mesmo? Todas nós amamos essa fofurice do Edward. Resultado da votação lá embaixo. Não posso te dizer que tipo de Edward será porque nem eu sei direito, não escolhi ainda. Você só vai saber quando eu postar.

**suzanamaria. quintana: **Você inventa cada apelido para ela kkkkkkk! A vida nunca foi justa com ninguém. Chocolate e refri? Espero que você esteja comendo isso separadamente porque se for junto, ECA! Celulite é um mal que não desejo para ninguém! Bjos

**É isso aí meus amores! Não sei quando vou postar minha nova história mas tenho quase certeza que vai ser semana que vem. E, com três votos, minha próxima adaptação será Beward faculdade. Vida adulta recebeu um voto e Colegial nenhum. Obrigada por terem participado da votação. Tchau gente, um ótimo fim de semana e fiquem com DEUS.**


End file.
